Creuser Le Ciel
by Netellafim
Summary: HPDM " La Musique creuse le ciel. " Charles Baudelaire. Le ciel de Harry est gris, lourd, sans espoir, tout comme son amour pour son rival de toujours. Et la musique s'invite dans sa vie, comme un écho de sa douleur et de son amour à sens unique...
1. Track 01: The More I See You

**CREUSER LE CIEL**

Blabla de l'auteur: Bonjour mes petits lecteurs chéris!

Et oui, me revoilà déjà ! Même pas une semaine depuis la dernière publication, je suis en forme =) Mon infâme chantage a porté ses fruits, Angie (alias Angeluss, Go dans mes auteurs favoris !) a enfin publié le dernier chapitre de _l'Ascension de l'amour_, la fiction sublime et terriblement drôle qu'elle m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire ! Si vous ne connaissez pas encore, allez y (mais lisez d'abord mon histoire hein, parce que quand même, voila quoi ! Nan mais oh !). Oui donc je disais, comme elle a publié, c'est à mon tour de le faire ! Chose promise, chose due !

Ahem, que dire… Bordel, depuis que vous avez été nombreux(ses) à me dire que mes blablas étaient « presque » aussi attendus que mes fictions (cf les reviews sur _Enjoy The Silence_), je suis toute angoissée =P Par la slip kangourou de Jésus Christ notre sauveur (oups, je recommence à blasphémer et être indélicate avec les croyants, désolé, mauvais réflexe =P) , les bougres(ses) m'attendent au tournant, il faut que je sois drôle ! A mourir de rire ! … Noooooon T_T C'est difficile d'être drôle sur commande, je pense, c'est pour ca que j'ai pas encore eu le cran de m'essayer trop à l'humour comme genre d'écriture. Du coup ça me fout la pression tout ça =) Bon on va juste essayer d'être spontanée… Inspire, expire, calme toi,… CALME TOIIII XD …. Rah, trop tard, je crois que j'ai fais pipi =X

....

....

Voila, avec une jolie petite culotte propre (rouge avec des petits cœurs si vous voulez tout savoir =P) , je vais juste tenter d'oublier que des centaines d'yeux sont fixés sur moi (en plus vous avez tous (ou presque, qui sait) deux yeux, donc ça fait deux fois plus de raisons d'avoir peur pour moi XD), et vous faire un speech standard :P

Qu'avons-nous là ? Et bien on a la **préquelle de _The Food Of Love_** ! C'est-à-dire, pour les noobs, que cette présente fiction se passe avant TFOL (dans ma tête, je lis pas « T.F.O.L » mais « t'es folle », je sais pas pourquoi… mon inconscient tenterait-il de communiquer ? j'ai peur…).

Et oui, après avoir essayé la séquelle (avec _Right ?_ qui faisait suite à _Wrong _si vous vous souvenez bien), j'ai décidé de m'essayer à la préquelle. Un exercice un peu plus difficile, car j'ai l'habitude d'écrire sans savoir où je vais, or là la fin est plus ou moins imposée (forcément, puisqu'il faut que ça colle avec ce que je raconte dans TFOL !). J'ai cependant trouvé ça très agréable. J'ai encore été piégé dans une fiction dont je ne contrôlais pas le cours ni surtout la longueur (on ne se refait pas =) ), vous aurez donc droit à une fiction de 5 chapitres de longueur standard (une grosse dizaine de pages sous Word en moyenne). Elle est terminée d'écrire, donc pas de problème de parution ^^ Etant donné que c'est une préquelle, pas besoin d'avoir lu _The Food Of Love_ pour l'apprécier (par contre quand vous aurez lu cette histoire dans son intégralité, ce serait bien d'aller voir TFOL ^^ Pas d'inquiétude, je ne manquerai pas de vous le rappeler quand le moment sera venu!). Je pense prendre un rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine ( je n'aurais pas le temps de beaucoup écrire dans les semaines à venir, puisque je prépare mes oraux, donc utiliser un rythme de publication plus lent qu'avant me permet de faire durer cette fiction =) Désolé pour ça ^^). On verra comment ça se tient (de toute manière, au pire je publie plus vite, et pas plus lentement, donc pas d'inquiétude pour vous ^^)

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu TFOL, je précise au passage que ces fictions (cette présente préquelle comme TFOL) sont articulées autour de nombreuses chansons, avec tout plein de musiques que j'adore et que je peux ainsi exploiter même si elles ne constituent pas un matériau suffisant à créer à elles seules une Songfic. J'ai placé en italique+gras les paroles des chansons, et en italique les traductions (que j'ai cette fois inséré directement dans le texte, ce qu'on m'avait reproché de ne pas faire dans TFOL et que j'ai d'ailleurs corriger depuis). Les traductions sont de moi donc n'hésitez pas à corriger les fautes éventuelles.

Cette préquelle porte un joli petit rating M, pas comme TFOL, parce qu'il y a des scènes explicites (comprenez des lemons =P). Ah, j'en vois qui sautillent ! Oui je vous vois sautiller ! Mon dieu, pauvre jeunesse débauchée qui palpite à l'idée de mâles sexys se faisant des papouilles… Que dirait votre grand-mère ! … La mienne me demanderait probablement si je peux lui montrer comment trouver ces histoires d'éphèbes s'auscultant les amygdales. Donc moi j'ai le droit d'être perverse =) . On ne lutte pas contre notre patrimoine génétique ! (arf, c'est maaaal de plaisanter sur le dos des morts, j'arrête, désolé XD)

Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me diront que vous avez adoré ou détester ce premier chapitre, que telle ou telle chanson vous a conquis(e) ou laissé(e) de marbre, que vous vous inquiétez pour la situation économique de la Grèce, que vous n'avez pas pu aller aux Baléares à cause de l'Eyjafjallajökull (tiens, étrange, mon correcteur orthographique ne connait pas ce mot :P), tout qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tant que vous reviewez ! Reviewers anonymes, laissez votre mail que je puisse vous faire un poutou pour vous remercier de votre commentaire =)

Au passage, je vous souhaite une JOYEUSE JOURNEE CONTRE L'HOMOPHOBIE ! Et oui, le 17 mai est la journée contre l'homophobie, jour choisi parce que c'est le 17 mai 1990 (il y a exactement 20 ans) que l'OMS retirait l'homosexualité de la liste des maladies… (non, je suis pas super cultivée, c'est juste ce que j'ai perçu émanant de la radio quand je végétais devant mon bol de céréales ce matin, alors que je tentais difficilement d'ouvrir un peu mes yeux tout plein de caca de n'œil ! Merci RTL qui arrive à injecter quelques pensées cohérents dans mon crane à 6h30, et merci mon papa d'avoir mi cette vieille radio tout nulle que je supporte pas mais qui, au moins, fait des flash infos qui ressemblent à quelque chose, même si c'est pour embrayer juste derrière sur du Sardou/Hallyday/Voulzy ou autre variété merdique et périmée ^^ ) Je vous le dis, camarades yaoistes, nous sommes nées dans la bonne époque ! Et elle a pas fini de s'améliorer, je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! La lutte continue \o/

Bon, j'ai fait un bon gros blabla d'introduction, alors je pense avoir satisfait ceux et celles qui viennent ici surtout pour ma personnalité ! Vous pouvez repartir, la partie rébarbative où je me prends pour un artiste va bientôt commencer... )

Bonne lecture (à ceux qui n'ont pas fui =P)!

Nella

Disclaimer : Vous savez ce que je trouve horriblement triste ? Un disclaimer. C'est pas le truc le plus triste du monde ? Je veux dire, vous savez ce que je vais dire. Et je sais que vous le savez, parce que tout le monde dit (grosso merdo) la même chose, d'un bout à l'autre de ffnet, dans toutes les langues et à propos de toutes les œuvres. Mais même si vous savez déjà, et que je sais que vous savez, et tout le monde sait que je sais qu'on sait que vous savez que je sais que tu sais qu'ils savont…euh… enfin vous voyez où je veux en venir. Bon gros consensus de millions d'inconnus partout autour du monde qui font la même chose pour la même raison. Truismes, lapalissades et autres évidences ne sont pas mon fort. Et par-dessus tout, je DETESTE allez là où on m'attend, dire et faire ce qu'on attend de moi. La vie, c'est bien ennuyeux si on se contente de suivre les rails. Alors je le dirais pas. Voilà. C'est tout. Remplissez les blancs, c'est pas à moi de faire tout le boulot ! Et si à la place je vous parlais de... Je sais pas moi. Je pourrais…Flute. Raaaaaah non quoi, le trou, le blanc… Bon, faute de mieux je vais meubler avec… Promis, je ne me fais pas de blé sur le dos de sa Sainteté Rowling, pas plus que sur le dos des artistes que je cite dans ce premier chapitre. Comme toujours, je leur dois la reconnaissance éternelle, une admiration sans borne, l'intégralité de mon compte en banque, mon corps et mon âme. Voila. Je me déteste. Je me prostitue, je vends mon intégrité et mon anticonformisme de teenager rebelle parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à raconter là tout de suite XD Je me déteste T_T

Fond Musical proposé: J'utilise 5 chansons différentes dans ce chapitre, alors à vous de choisir, écoutez les toutes (ça c'est pour les bons lecteurs bien gentils) ou aucune (ça c'est pour les vilains pas beaux qui puent du cul), à vous de voir ! Elles déboitent toutes, dans des registres très différents.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur bronzé (enfin vu la météo, tu as plus de chance d'être enrhumé que bronzé, mais on peut espérer =) )

* * *

PUBLICITE (pour ceux qui ont lu _Enjoy The Silence_, vous connaissez déjà cette publicité! Inutile de vous recoltiner deux fois les mêmes trucs stupides, passez à la suite ) ) : Je suis en train de monter avec une camarade auteur un projet qui je crois pourrait en intéresser certains et certaines d'entre vous ! Nous avons décidé de créer la **C**onfrérie **O**rthodoxe de l'**U**nanime **I**dolâtrie du **L**emon **L**ubrique et **E**blouissant, ou **COUILLE **pour les amateurs d'acronymes ! Sous ce charmant nom plein de classe se cache une association d'auteurs qui aiment lire et écrire des lemons, et qui seraient motivés pour monter des projets d'écriture en commun. Chaque auteur écrira dans son coin des OS lemons sur le fandom Harry Potter, qu'on publiera sous forme de recueils sur le profil de la COUILLE. On commence doucement avec de l'écriture libre (vous écrivez ce que vous voulez dans que c'est citronné et avec les personnages de JKR) et par la suite on pourra lancer des Recueils d'écriture sous contrainte (Titre/genre/couple/dialogue/début/fin/… imposé(e) par exemple, cadavres exquis,…). Le but sera de se faire plaisir en se retrouvant entre auteurs pervers qui s'assument pour échanger, écrire, s'amuser, s'aider, s'encourager et créer une « saine émulation » (c'est la formule favorite de mon prof de math quand il parle de l'ambiance en classe prépa…), se faire de la pub (c'est toujours bon à prendre =P),… Tous ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous donne rendez vous sur le profil de la COUILLE (que vous trouverez grâce au lien sur mon profil, à mes auteurs favoris ou à l'outil recherche de ffnet) pour plus d'informations ! A bientôt, j'espère que vous viendrez rejoindre nos rangs en masse, et deviendrez enfin les Couillus que vous êtes au fond de votre âme P

* * *

Encore un peu de PUBLICITE, cette fois altruiste (pour vous faire plaisir et parce que l'œuvre le mérite) : Un petit conseil de lecture pour vous mes lecteurs adorés ! Une fabuleuse BD. Hey, attendez, partez pas ! Oui, je sais ce que vous beuglez « oh non, la BD, j'ai eu ma dose avec Tintin dans mon enfance ! » Mais ici, on est loin des BD de notre enfance. Envolés les Peyo, Uderzo, Hergé Goscinny et Franquin ! Je veux vous parler d'une œuvre sublime de délicatesse, de sensibilité, d'esthétique et d'humanité : **_Le Bleu Est Une Couleur Chaude, de Julie Maroh_**, parue aux Editions Glénat. (Quand je fais de la pub, je la fais bien =) ). C'est une sublime histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes filles. Plus précisément l'histoire de Clémentine, jeune lycéenne, qui découvre son homosexualité après avoir croisée une demoiselle dans la rue, Emma, qui viendra troubler ses rêves innocents. Le yuri, à la base, ca m'attire pas des masses, mais cette histoire est tellement belle… Quand on trouve son âme sœur, il ne faut pas se demander si le fait qu'elle soit du même sexe que vous est un problème, et juste foncer. Parce que la vie est courte, et c'est rare d'avoir la chance de trouver le bonheur. Une œuvre sublime sur l'amour, sur l'acceptation de soi et du regard des autres, sur l'image de l'homosexualité dans la société,… qui m'a énormément touchée et qui m'a fait réfléchir. Je n'en dirais pas trop, mais que ce soit graphiquement (sublime maitrise de l'aquarelle, des regards au rendu très vivant, du découpage des cases,…) et aussi scénaristiquement (tiens, il semblerait que ce mot n'existe pas =D), cette histoire est magnifique. M'amener au bord des larmes avec une BD, c'était un exploit jamais réalisé avant. C'est un véritable bijou, plein d'humanité, de douceur, de poésie, de sensibilité, de sincérité… **A ne surtout pas manquer** !

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : THE MORE I SEE YOU**

'**°oOo°'**

_La __Musique __creuse__ le ciel._

_**Charles Baudelaire**_

'**°oOo°'**

_Music is love in search of a word_

'**°oOo°'**

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell**_

_Quand tu vois mon visage_

_J'espère que ça te rend dingue (x2)_

_Quand tu croises mon chemin_

_J'espère que ça te rend dingue (x2)_

_(1)_

Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé. Comme cette animosité entre eux, aussi pure et incandescente qu'au premier jour. Ce besoin de se chercher, de se tourner autour, de s'injurier, de se frapper, de se déchirer. Cette jubilation dans la confrontation, cette jouissance qu'ils trouvaient dans l'étincelle de rage qu'ils allumaient dans le regard de l'autre. Tous deux, de la même manière et sans le savoir ni se l'avouer vraiment, ils ressentaient cette nécessité d'avoir un point d'attache, un repère, fixe et immuable alors que tout changeait autour d'eux, le monde, les gens, leurs amis, eux même. Et peu importait si ce repère était une haine.

Mais la guerre avait fait des ravages et n'avait rien laissé intact. Même leur relation avait été transformée, subtilement, imperceptiblement. Parce que même si leurs duels enflammés se poursuivaient, égaux à eux-mêmes, toujours violents, brutaux, véhéments, et somme toute assez infondés, il y avait d'autres choses qui elles, avaient changé.

Harry se demandait parfois quand ça avait commencé. Comment aussi. Pourquoi.

Il cherchait pendant des heures, allongé dans son lit le soir, bien après que tous ses camarades de dortoir soient tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand avait-il commencé à trouver Malefoy beau ?

Combien de rêves avait-il fait à propos du blond avant de s'en rendre compte, combien avant de se l'avouer à lui-même, combien avant de l'assumer vraiment ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait créé ce changement à lui, ces pulsions, ces envies honteuses ?

Comment cacher à ses amis qu'alors qu'eux riaient grassement en parlant du postérieur de telle ou telle fille, et dévoraient des yeux les décolletés qui faisaient leur apparition en même temps que le printemps, lui ne rêvait que d'une peau blanche, d'un torse fin, d'un sexe d'homme tendu par l'envie de lui ?

Et pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon ? Pourquoi lui, son ennemi de toujours ?

Comment devait-il gérer cela ? Leur relation d'ennemis avait-elle encore un sens maintenant que la proximité du corps frêle du Serpentard lui donnait des idées où les vêtements étaient optionnels et où les grognements de douleur se muaient en gémissements rauques?

Mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse et finissait généralement par tomber endormi, résigné face à cette attirance coupable, abandonnant les questionnements inutiles pour glisser dans le sommeil en espérant y retrouver les bras d'albâtre de sa Némésis (2) qui se tendaient vers lui avec tendresse.

Et il recommençait jour après jour les mêmes débats intérieurs, subissait la même torture de l'attente de leur rencontre, la même culpabilité devant sa lâcheté, et le même délice de pouvoir provoquer une nouvelle confrontation avec ce blond qu'il serrait tendrement contre lui dans ses rêves. Il était l'esclave de son envie de lui, dépendance misérable à l'odeur d'un être qui vous déteste.

Au début, quand il avait réalisé ce qui se passait dans son corps et son cœur quand il voyait le blond, il avait pris peur. Il avait fuit, fuit le contact du Serpentard.

Mais le manque s'était fait coupure tranchante, déchirure terrible, blessure mortelle, brûlure infernale, dépassant bientôt la honte et la peur que lui inspirait son attirance inavouable. Et alors, comme un drogué qui abandonne la lutte contre l'addiction, il s'était résigné : il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy, il avait besoin de sentir son odeur même si c'était lorsqu'il s'approchait pour lui cracher au visage, de le toucher même si c'était pour le frapper, de le regarder même si pour cela il devait feindre une haine factice, de lui parler même si c'était pour l'injurier. Il ne pouvait survivre loin de lui, c'était trop dur, trop insupportable. Alors il était retourné à l'assaut, avec pour armes les insultes particulièrement aiguisées, qu'il avait élaborées pendant les heures qu'il avait passées à rêver à un énième combat comme un alcoolique rêve à sa première gorgée d'alcool après une longue abstinence.

Oui, maintenant, il avait arrêté de lutter contre lui-même, il s'était abandonné, se laissait bercer par sa dépendance coupable chaque jour plus dévorante, par son désir chaque jour plus vif, par son amour chaque jour plus intense.

Parfois, quand il se retrouvait seul après dans le couloir désert, débraillé par les fines mains blanches rageuses, la lèvre saignant un peu, le souffle encore court d'avoir cracher des insultes, et qu'il regardait un Drago tout aussi mal en point s'éloigner d'un pas vif pour ne pas être en retard à son cours suivant, il souriait tristement pour tout ça, sa lente descente consentie dans l'enfer de la dépendance, cet amour sans espoir. Et dans son esprit, sortie des souvenirs de son enfance chez les Dursley où sa tante Pétunia aimait parfois sortir de vieux vinyles, surgissait une musique douce et entrainante.

_**Each time I look at you is like the first time  
Each time you're near me the thrill is new  
And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for  
The rare delight of the sight of you for**_

The more I see you, the more I want you  
Somehow this feeling just grows and grows  
With every sigh I become more mad about you  
More lost without you and so it goes

_Chaque fois que je te regarde est comme une première fois_

_Chaque fois que je suis près de toi, l'enchantement est intact_

_Et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour_

_Le délice rare de ta vue_

_Plus je te vois, plus je te veux_

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce sentiment grandit juste encore et encore_

_Chaque fois que je t'aperçois, je deviens encore plus fou de toi,_

_Plus perdu sans toi, et ça continue encore et encore._  
_(3)_

Les semaines passaient ainsi, et devenaient des mois, et inexorablement les examens de fin d'année et le terme de leur scolarité Poudlard approchaient. Le départ de Poudlard, synonyme de séparation. De sevrage brutal. Sevrage de lui, de sa vue, de sa voix, de sa peau, de son odeur. L'angoisse prenait parfois Harry. Et pour se rassurer, il partait alors dans les couloirs, cherchant sa drogue flavescente avec une lueur désespérée dans le regard, chaque fibre de son corps réclamant sa dose pour apaiser sa peur du futur tout proche et si menaçant.

Une obsession nouvelle était née en lui, à mesure que les jours passaient. Peut-être pour focaliser son esprit torturé sur autre chose que le décompte funeste qui s'était engagé. Et cette idée fixe s'était lentement imposée à lui, avait fleuri au fil des confrontations, comme le nouveau but de son existence, la chose à obtenir à tout prix.

Il n'aurait certes jamais le cœur du blond, c'était impossible, il le détestait. Non, il n'aurait jamais son amour, ni même son amitié. Et même au plus fort de ses rêves torrides, jamais le blond ne lui offrait plus que son corps gracile, jamais il ne lui disait des choses tendres ou ne lui promettait un amour éternel, comme si son inconscient lui-même refusait de tomber dans cet espoir suprême et totalement hors d'atteinte.

Mais s'il s'interdisait de rêver à un amour réciproque, il se raccrochait désespérément au seul désir qu'il pouvait espérer satisfaire: avoir le bonheur, même fugace, même volé, même pris de force, de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant gouter sa peau veloutée qu'il couvrait de mille baisers et de mille caresses par la pensée. Ce désir avait surpassé tous les autres, et résonnait encore et encore en lui, pulsation hypnotique, cri silencieux et désespéré qui revenait encore et encore.

Car il connaissait par cœur le son de sa voix quand elle crachait, hurlait, insinuait, répondait, invectivait, demandait, sifflait, … Le carillon de son rire et les vibrations de ses murmures, l'éclat tranchant de ses colères et la douce caresse empoisonnée de ses insultes soufflées avec hargne, toutes les tonalités et toutes les variations de son timbre, Harry les connaissait et les possédait par l'esprit avec l'adoration d'un collectionneur passionné.

Il connaissait par cœur le parfum sucré de son shampoing, le parfum raffiné de son savon, le parfum plus profond et plus obsédant de sa peau aussi, quand la journée est passée et que seule demeure l'odeur un peu animale, unique, inimitable et irremplaçable de sa chair, sans fard, sans masques, sans nuage de couteuses essences de luxe.

Il connaissait par cœur la courbe délicate de sa bouche, le grain parfait et l'éclat de porcelaine de sa peau, l'arc souple de ses sourcils fins, l'arrête aigue de son nez, la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, le port gracieux de sa nuque, les arabesques aériennes de ses cheveux, les infinies nuances contradictoires dans ses yeux gris, les camaïeux sophistiqués de rose qui naissaient sur ses joues sous l'impulsion de la colère, la silhouette élancée de ses jambes, le contour tentateur de sa clavicule, les mille et unes perfections de son corps.

Il connaissait par cœur la texture de sa peau, si douce et si fine à l'intérieur de ce poignet délicat trop souvent agrippé, si parfaite et si fragile sur cette pommette trop souvent frappée. Le soyeux de ses cheveux trop souvent tirés n'avait aucun secret pour lui, pas plus que le contact incendiaire de ses mains sur lui aussi, quand au détour d'une empoignade, les vêtements ne couvraient plus totalement la gorge, le bras, la hanche et que par accident les doigts blancs échouaient là dans la mêlée.

Le seul de ses sens qui restait désespérément inculte, laissé dans l'ignorance de ce corps tant aimé, c'était son gout. Et il mourrait de ne pas connaitre la saveur de la peau de sa gorge, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. S'il avait pu, il aurait été jusqu'à vouloir le gout de son ventre, le gout de son sexe, le gout de sa peau fine dans tous ces endroits qu'il ne visitait que par l'esprit. Mais ce serait se fixer des idéaux trop élevés, des buts qui resteraient à jamais inaccessibles.

Alors il voulait sa bouche. Rien que ça, rien qu'une fois, avant la fin. Il n'avait que cette idée en tête, quand il le voyait, quand il pensait à lui, le jour et la nuit, sans cesse. Parfois, il se retenait de franchir l'espace infime qui le séparait de cette ultime connaissance, quand Drago était coincé contre le mur, ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, le souffle erratique, les joues rougies. Quand il était à sa merci, acculé, et qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre le cou pour gouter au paradis de ces lèvres délicates. C'était tentant, tellement tentant… Mais Harry ne voulait pas, pas comme ça. Pas au milieu des autres, pas avec le regard de tous ses élèves sur sa nuque. Et surtout pas alors que la haine faisait flamber les prunelles d'acier.

C'était toujours cette flamme dure, cette rage réelle, ce mépris sincère qui arrêtait Harry. Qui parfois le faisait lâcher prise et partir parce que la douleur était plus cuisante que le soulagement qu'il ressentait à satisfaire sa faim de lui. Malgré les mois qui passaient, cette douleur-là restait, aussi intense qu'au premier jour.

Mais peu importait, il avait accepté les termes du contrat quand il s'était résigné à aimer son ennemi. Et seul demeurait l'amour qu'il lui portait. Peu importait que le blond le déteste, peu importait que peut-être, il en aime d'autres, hommes ou femmes. Peu importait parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était que lui, il l'aimait. Et peu importait le mépris du blond, cela ne changeait rien à son désir, son besoin, sa seule envie : gouter sa peau, ses lèvres. Presser rien qu'une fois son corps contre le sien. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'une seule fois, son rêve prenne vie.

Lui faire l'amour, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'était déjà trop en demander, et pourtant… Comment arrêter son imagination quand les baisers qu'il rêvait se faisaient étreintes charnelles et passionnées ?

Peu importait le prix, il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir rien qu'une fois sentir sa chair fine glisser sous sa langue. Tant pis si c'était désespéré, tant pis si c'était cliché, tant pis si c'était pitoyable. Encore une fois, en rêvant à son blond, il soupira en se rappelant une autre après-midi dans le salon des Dursley, et cette voix chaude qui ronronnait son amour inconditionnel …

_**All I want to do is wash your clothes;  
I don't want to keep you indoors.  
There is nothing for you to do  
But keep me makin' love to you.**_

_Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est laver tes vêtements._

_Je ne veux pas te garder enfermé._

_Il n'y a rien que tu doives faire_

_A part me garder auprès de toi, te faisant l'amour.  
(4)_

Les journées s'étaient allongées à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient. Deux semaines seulement avant les examens. Tous les élèves de cinquième et septième années étaient regroupés dans la bibliothèque et les salles communes, étudiant avec angoisse dans un silence pesant. Les autres étaient dans le parc, et leurs rires montant jusqu'aux fenêtres venaient irriter un peu plus encore ceux qui travaillaient. Harry était incapable de se concentrer, sans cesse son esprit revenait au Serpentard. Il souffla, referma son manuel sous le regard lourd de reproches d'Hermione assise en face de lui, encore plus échevelée que d'habitude. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et se leva. Ron ne détourna même pas les yeux de son parchemin, sans doute plongé dans des rêveries plus que dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie vu la fixité de ses yeux.

Harry erra dans les couloirs déserts pendant une bonne heure, l'écho de ses pas rythmant ses pensées. Bientôt, au détour d'un couloir, il se figea : comme dans un rêve, à quelques mètres de là, Drago était accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte, penché en avant, le menton posé entre les mains, regardant les élèves dans le parc. Il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier, il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche aux manches relevées, et ses cheveux étaient moins soigneusement plaqués en arrière que d'habitude. Surement avait-il fuit les révisions comme Harry après y avoir passé son après-midi, s'enrageant sur l'astronomie ou les sortilèges en passant sa main dans ses cheveux vingt fois, jusqu'à en avoir marre et se sauver en laissant sur place son uniforme et ses livres. Sa silhouette se découpait sur le ciel azuré, dans la lumière chaude de la fin d'après-midi, et la brise faisait voler quelques délicates mèches d'or.

Le Survivant sentit son cœur s'emballer : c'était l'instant, le seul. Le moment ou jamais. Maintenant. Il s'approcha du blond qui ne l'entendit pas arriver, sans doute trop absorbé par ses pensées, et il posa sa main sur son épaule en tentant d'en maitriser les tremblements. Drago se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus. A l'instant où ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, la douceur mélancolique s'envola et seul demeura un éclat glacé dans le regard métallique.

« Potter, qu'est-ce … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry ne pouvait le laisser gâcher l'instant, son instant. Leur instant. Il avait saisi le visage du Sang-Pur entre ses larges mains et avait posé sa bouche exigeante sur la sienne, le faisant taire sans douceur. Il sentait le Serpentard figé contre lui, statufié. Il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, d'y voir toutes ses choses qui l'empêcheraient de savourer sa seule chance. De savourer son gout, la saveur unique de leur premier et dernier baiser. Alors il ferma les yeux pour fuir toutes ces choses qui risquaient de tout salir, fuir l'incompréhension et la colère, le dégoût aussi. Et ce mépris qui le faisait parfois se réveiller en sursaut quand le rêve se muait en cauchemar.

Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement contre celles, immobiles, du blond, en apprenant la texture, en découvrant la délicate saveur sucrée. Il sourit contre le visage de son ennemi : Drago avait un gout de patacitrouille. Sa main droite glissa avec douceur dans les cheveux pâles et anormalement ébouriffés du Serpentard tandis que ses lèvres échappaient à son contrôle, se faisait plus possessives. Le blond contre lui frissonna longuement, et il sembla réaliser que cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de secondes qu'il ne respirait plus car il entrouvrit les lèvres en haletant.

Harry en profita, remettant à plus tard les regrets quant à sa conduite impardonnable, et sa langue partit à la rencontre de celle du blond. Le serpentard persistait à ne pas réagir, ne répondant pas au baiser mais demeurant parfaitement immobile malgré la main du Survivant dans ses cheveux soyeux, malgré cette langue intruse qui caressait langoureusement la sienne. Seul son souffle de plus en plus haché et irrégulier trahissant la tempête qui devait prendre forme sous sa chevelure dorée. Harry écoutait le son des halètements du blond, et surtout savourait encore et encore cette bouche dont il savait déjà qu'elle serait sa nouvelle drogue, un mortel poison si séduisant. Un breuvage toxique… au gout de citrouille. C'était trop tard pour lui, il n'aurait pas dû franchir la ligne. Ceux qui disent « une seule fois, ça ne peux pas faire de mal » ne savent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas l'enivrante sensation, le plaisir au-delà de tout ce que l'esprit peut concevoir, quand la violence de la réalité surpasse d'un coup tous les rêves fades, cette sensation fantastique qui entraine comme un raz-de-marée le bon sens, la raison, les résolutions, la retenue.

Et il voulut plus, encore plus, sa bouche quittant les lèvres un peu tremblantes mais toujours passives du blond et descendirent le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa gorge pale, jusqu'à sa carotide. Drago trembla quand il lécha la peau fine de son cou. Il produisit une douce plainte quand le brun fit pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il recule jusqu'au mur. Mais toujours il restait immobile, offert. Harry ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, comment, il ne pouvait que profiter encore de cet instant irréel. Il avait chaud, il tremblait, et son corps réclamait plus, encore plus, même s'il avait refusé d'y rêver vraiment avant, d'admettre les espoirs fous qui se terraient dans son ventre. Oui, il voulait plus. Sa peau, partout. Son corps, tout entier. Là, contre la pierre froide s'il fallait, peu importait, juste plus. Il se colla à lui alors que ses dents rejoignaient avec fougue sa langue sur la gorge.

Aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva assis par terre, une douleur terrible et surtout un froid indicible explosant dans son corps, un vide ayant remplacé la chaleur de Drago qui était maintenant debout face à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la douleur était due au coup de poing qui lui avait probablement fracturé la pommette ou bien au manque cruel qui déjà prenait place dans son cœur, dans son ventre.

« T'es un grand malade Potter ! »

Il tremblait, il était haletant, rouge. Une nuance de rouge inédite. Le contrejour et la disparition de ses lunettes qui avaient été projeté au loin par le choc empêchaient Harry de distinguer les prunelles d'orage, il ne percevait que le tremblement dans la voix, la colère et la surprise qui y étaient mêlées. Le Serpentard cherchait ses mots.

« …Un putain de dingue… »

Sur cette sentence lâchée dans un souffle, Drago sembla retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et partit d'un pas rapide, d'une enjambée qui sentait la fuite à peine maitrisée. Tout juste arrivait-il à ne pas courir tout de suite pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. Le Petit Prince avait une image à garantir, un prestige à sauvegarder. On ne détale pas devant un Gryffondor. Même si c'est « un putain de dingue ».

Voilà, le moment, son moment, leur moment était fini. Terminé. A jamais. Le seul. Il n'en avait voulu qu'un. Parce qu'une fois, c'était déjà beaucoup, c'était déjà bien. Tu parles. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir cru à ce baratin. Le manque s'installait déjà, s'insinuait dans son corps, ses veines, son esprit. Le vide. La douleur. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Au bout de ses doigts, du liquide.

Un peu de sang et beaucoup de larmes.

Madame Pomfresh avait soigné sa pommette sans trop grommeler, sa détresse palpable calmant la révolte de l'infirmière. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir un aveu mais le Survivant s'était contenté d'un sourire triste. Elle l'avait serré contre elle très fort, complètement désarmée face au mutisme du jeune homme. Il l'avait remercié dans un souffle et était parti. Il avait mal. Mal au crâne, mal à la joue, mal au cœur. Mal de lui. Mal de vivre.

Quand il était rentré à la salle commune, la luminosité déclinait en même temps que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon et les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur diner. Harry se faufila jusque dans son dortoir, heureux de ne pas avoir à jouer une quelconque comédie. Derrière ces rideaux rouges auxquels il dirait bientôt adieu, il laissa sortir sa douleur comme des centaines d'élèves avant lui au cours des siècles. Longtemps, dans le dortoir vide, les sanglots du Survivant avaient résonné.

Les examens étaient vite arrivés. Harry avait tenté de se maintenir hors de l'engourdissement de sa douleur assez souvent pour réviser un peu. Et pendant les épreuves, il avait remercié Merlin que Drago ne soit pas dans son champ de vision, lui permettant d'être à peu près présent mentalement à la plupart des épreuves. Pas un bilan brillant surement mais qu'est-ce que ca changerait de toute façon. Il était Harry Potter, il avait tué le Super Vilain, ca lui vaudrait surement une admission d'office au centre de formation des Aurors. C'était le salaire minimum pour le sacrifice de son innocence.

Ainsi, pendant trois longues semaines, jusqu'à la fin des examens, il ne vit presque pas Drago. Et quand il le croisait, le blond l'ignorait royalement, et quittait la pièce d'un pas anormalement rapide et tendu. Et Harry restait là, les bras ballants, à le regarder partir alors que son cœur et sa gorge se serraient douloureusement.

Enfin, la dernière soirée à Poudlard était arrivée. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quelques mois supplémentaires, ou même quelques heures. Mais ça y est, ils étaient sur le seuil. La fin d'une vie, le début d'une autre. Une vie sans Lui.

Le directeur avait tenu à organiser une fête pour cette fin d'année particulière : cela ferait bientôt un an que le Lord Noir était mort, mettant fin à plusieurs mois de guerre. La liesse générale le laissait plutôt froid, ce que ses amis lui pardonnaient, prenant sa tristesse pour un symptôme de nostalgie. Tous savaient que Poudlard avait été le premier vrai foyer de Harry et ils comprenaient donc qu'il se sente déraciné et déprimé ce soir-là.

Quitter Poudlard aurait effectivement été une raison suffisante en soi pour provoquer la mélancolie du brun, mais perdre Drago, son amour, sa drogue, c'était bien plus douloureux que perdre son foyer.

Il soupira pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

« Allez mon vieux, prend une bière au beurre et arrête de faire cette tête ! »

Ron lui tendit une bouteille de soda avec un clin d'œil et un sourire joyeux. Apparemment Dean et Seamus avait effectivement trouvé un moyen de faire passer des quantités importantes d'alcool camouflé en jus de citrouille et autres boissons innocentes.

« Je sais ce qui va te faire du bien ! Un karaoké !

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Ce bon vieux Dumby a eu la brillante idée d'organiser un karaoké après le repas ! C'est pas trop cool ca ? »

La moue dubitative de Harry découragea le roux qui lui ordonna de vite vider sa canette pendant qu'il allait lui en chercher une autre, espérant visiblement que l'alcool dériderait le Survivant. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, priant pour sa part pour que la bière lui fasse oublier un peu Drago, ce qui aurait été difficile étant donné qu'il était à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, en plein dans son champ de vision, discutant avec ses amis de Serpentard avec un air enjoué, profitant de la fête comme un étudiant normal.

Harry prit soudain conscience de la musique qui passait et sur laquelle plusieurs dizaines d'élèves se déchainaient déjà, et les paroles renforcèrent son désespoir. Il laissa sa tête heurter la table en produisant un bruit sourd pendant que la chanteuse entamait le refrain, vindicative. Il aurait aimé être aussi sûr de lui…

_**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'll get ya', I'll get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', m**__**eet ya'  
One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
I'll meet ya' ah**_

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais te trouver_

_Je vais t'avoir, t'avoir, t'avoir, t'avoir !_

_D'une manière ou d'une autre je vais te conquérir_

_Je t'aurais, je t'aurais !_

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais te voir_

_Je vais te rencontrer, te rencontrer, te rencontrer_

_Un jour, peut-être la semaine prochaine, je vais te rencontrer_

_Je te rencontrerais !_

_(5)_

Jusqu'au repas, Ron passa son temps à faire des allers retours entre sa petite amie sur la piste de danse et son meilleur ami à qui il amenait à chaque fois une nouvelle bouteille avec le sourire bienveillant du sauveur venu délivrer l'humanité de tous ses maux grâce à un remède miracle :

« Tiens mon pote, bois ! »

Enfin, le directeur interrompit la stratégie de Ron en annonçant qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Les élèves se regroupèrent autour des nombreuses tables rondes qui avaient remplacées les quatre tables habituelles. Ron et Hermione revinrent ainsi que tous les gryffondor de septième année, et ils s'assirent autour de Harry. Le directeur se leva et proféra un petit discours de rigueur, parlant du futur, de l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant tous ces jeunes gens brillants, de la guerre aussi qui était derrière eux et de la reconstruction qu'ils allaient devoir entreprendre…

Harry était incapable de se concentrer sur les mots de son mentor, son regard fixé sur un visage pointu qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur tendu par l'attention et le sérieux. Qu'il était beau avec cet air grave sur le visage… Ce fut la seule pensée qui arriva à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit du brun embrouillé par les litres de bière au beurre que Ron s'était fait un devoir de lui faire ingurgiter.

Ils mangèrent tous, les discussions joyeuses se succédant sans jamais atteindre le Survivant, plongé dans sa grisaille intérieure.

Une fois le repas terminé, la musique reprit et les couples retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Hermione vint demander à Harry de la faire danser en espérant que cela lui change un peu les idées mais très bientôt elle regretta sa tentative tant ses pieds écrasés sans merci à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient criaient grâce. Elle abandonna donc et raccompagna Harry à la table sans avoir réussi à lui soutirer autre chose que des « Désolé 'Mione » et des « Oups ». Ron vint chercher sa copine pour l'entrainer à nouveau sur la piste de danse, non sans déposer au passage une paire de bières au beurre devant le brun.

Plusieurs amis du Gryffondor vinrent tenter de lui parler, se heurtant à chaque fois à un mutisme froid.

Enfin, Ron et Hermione revinrent, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, essoufflés. La préfète semblait au comble de l'enthousiasme :

« Harry, c'est l'heure du karaoké !

‒ Allez mon vieux, faut au moins qu'on s'en fasse une tous les deux !

‒ Ron, je chante pas moi !

‒ Tout le monde chante ! Et puis tu m'as assez souvent entendu chanter pour savoir que même si tu y mettais toute ta volonté, tu ne pourrais pas m'arriver à la cheville en termes de nullité ! Sérieusement mon pote, quand je chante on dirait qu'on torture une mandragore alors t'inquiète ! »

Malgré ses tentatives et ses arguments, le roux n'arriva pas à convaincre Harry de venir chanter avec lui. Il finit par abandonner, las, et alla donc s'inscrire tout seul. Quand il revint, il refusa de leur dire la chanson qu'il avait choisi de chanter, conservant un sourire mystérieux qui excita encore la curiosité de la préfète en chef.

Finalement, quand son tour arriva, le roux monta d'un air digne sur la scène et chanta une chanson de Célestina Moldubec, prouvant au passage qu'effectivement, il n'était pas fait pour être chanteur. Il ignora les sifflements amusés des garçons et les gémissements attendris des filles et dédicaça son horrible prestation à sa petite amie d'une voix grave et sensuelle sans doute supposée charmeuse mais plutôt ridicule en réalité. Harry ne put qu'assister avec étonnement à l'effet de ce présent sur son amie à côté de lui : celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, et lorsque son prince carotte revint, l'air très fier de lui, elle lui sauta au cou avec passion en gémissant un « Oh Ron ! » ému.

Harry prit soudain une décision : voila sa dernière chance. C'était peut-être mièvre mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il alla donc jusqu'à l'estrade d'une démarche un peu titubante. Personne ne chantait à ce moment-là, il en profita donc. Il monta sur la scène et se pencha au dessus de la platine du sorcier chargé de la musique. Après quelques échanges, celui-ci acquiesça et pointa du doigt le micro. Harry se retourna donc et alla jusqu'au micro qui se trouvait au centre de la scène. Il constata que l'assemblée toute entière le regardait, soudain muette, suspendue à ses lèvres : le Survivant, le Sauveur allait chanter !

Ses yeux tombèrent vite sur Drago qui le regardait d'un air méfiant, comme si son instinct lui affirmait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite des évènements. Il était même imperméable aux remarques que lui glissaient ses amis vert et argent et qui les faisaient pourtant bien ricaner.

Enfin la musique débuta. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à cette foule immobile, et surtout face à un regard gris glacial... Il tenta de se détendre, fermant les yeux et s'imprégnant du rythme. Il sourit. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre ce soir. Plus rien à perdre. Il commença à bouger lentement pour suivre la mesure et détacha le micro du pied, les yeux toujours fermés, concentré sur la musique.

_**Tonight **_

_**I wanna **__**give**__** it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do**_

_Ce soir_

_Je veux te donner tout ca_

_Dans la pénombre_

_Il ya tant de choses que je voudrais faire_

(6)

Il ouvrit les yeux et continua à chanter. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il aimait cette musique, il aimait chanter, même s'il n'avait pas une voix extraordinaire. Parce qu'en cet instant, avec son regard plongé dans celui stupéfait du blond, chanter c'était se libérer, se libérer du silence, de la boule qui l'étouffait depuis trop longtemps. C'était avouer, laisser sortir ce qu'il contenait depuis des mois, ce secret si lourd à porter. Et il continua de plus belle, encouragé par l'adrénaline qui se mêlait à l'éthanol(7) dans ses veines et par l'enthousiasme croissant de ses camarades qui commençaient à se lever pour danser ou à taper dans leur main en rythme.

_**And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet**_

_**'Cause boy, I was made for you  
And boy, you were made for me**__  
_

_Et ce soir je veux déposer cela à tes pieds_

_Parce que mec (c'est pas terrible en français désolé XD) j'ai été fais pour toi_

_Et mec, tu as été fait pour moi._

Il vit Drago rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, qui semblaient d'autant plus blancs par contraste. Et bêtement, le voir rougir augmenta encore l'exaltation du brun qui se sentait vibrer, les basses semblant résonner dans son ventre. Il entama le refrain avec un plaisir sauvage, se sentant léger après des mois de tension.

_**I was made for lovin' you **__**baby**__**  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me?**_

_J'ai été fait pour t'aimer bébé_

_Tu as été fais pour m'aimer_

_Et je n'en ai jamais assez de toi bébé_

_Est-ce que tu en as assez de moi ?_

Porté par les sifflements et les cris de la foule, le Survivant se sentait toujours plus grisé, toujours plus à l'aise. Il avait chaud, l'alcool étant probablement pour beaucoup dans le phénomène. Il se laissa emporté par les sensations, toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres, et chanta ainsi jusqu'au bout, vaguement étonné de connaitre si bien les paroles, et surtout stupéfait de sentir son corps onduler au rythme des basses avec une aisance inédite.

Quand la musique s'acheva, un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa, ainsi qu'un brouhaha diffus de chuchotis excités. Harry se racla la gorge pour obtenir le calme et en rivant à nouveau son regard à celui du Serpentard qui semblait au bord de l'explosion, les mains crispées sur la table, il reprit :

« Je ne dédicacerais pas cette chanson, le concerné s'est reconnu, sans aucun doute. Bonne soirée, et bonne chance à tous pour l'avenir! »

Et après un dernier sourire à la foule, il replaça le micro sur son pied et redescendit les marches, se retrouvant très vite absorbé par la foule où chacun voulait l'enlacer, lui taper dans le dos, le féliciter, lui retourner ses vœux ou l'interroger sur l'identité du garçon mystérieux. Partout, des murmures enthousiastes, des suppositions, des rires, des commentaires sur le coming-out inattendu du Survivant.

Harry fendit tant bien que mal la foule jusqu'à la table où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

« Par Merlin Harry, tu es gay ?

‒ Euh…

‒ 'Mione c'est pas très délicat ça ! »

La brune rougit et rit de sa question abrupte, l'alcool lui donnant de jolies couleurs. Ron la regardait d'un air attendri. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire amical.

« Moi je le savais.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ QUOI ? Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Et puis comment c'est possible que tu le saches et pas moi ! »

Le roux rit de la réaction de sa petite amie dont l'ego prenait probablement une claque.

« Tu n'as jamais regardé les filles comme nous mon vieux. Ca se voyait. Et la nuit, c'est pas des prénoms de filles qu'on entendait… »

Ron rougit violemment de ses propres mots. Harry était un peu déboussolé, prit de court.

« C'est qui ? »

La préfète avait posé pour la seconde fois une question à laquelle Ron avait probablement déjà la réponse. Harry et lui se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Harry sut que son meilleur ami garderait le secret s'il le lui demandait. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis lâcha à contre cœur :

« Malefoy.

‒ … Mais bien sur, c'était élémentaire ! »

Hermione se mit à gesticuler et à déballer un impressionnant arsenal d'arguments logiques et de preuves scientifiques mettant en lumière l'amour du Survivant pour son rival. Celui-ci en eut bientôt assez des élucubrations de la demoiselle rendue particulièrement expansive par la bière au beurre, et, prit d'une soudaine fatigue, il se leva et annonça qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Bientôt, il se retrouva assis sur les marches du château, la brise fraiche de cette nuit d'été effaçant l'engourdissement de la fatigue et de l'alcool combinés. Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, éreinté. Voila, il avait joué sa dernière carte. Restait à attendre.

« C'est n'importe quoi Potter ! »

Le brun sursauta au son de la réplique cinglante et se redressa pour faire face à son interlocuteur. La silhouette mince de Drago se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha un peu, et Harry put constater que son visage était froid, glacial même, raidi par la fureur et le mépris. Seuls ses yeux étaient indiscernables, perdus dans l'obscurité.

« Tu es mon ennemi, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. En plus, on est des garçons au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué et …

‒ Ca je l'ai remarqué Malefoy, t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'homosexualité, je sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parlé ! En tout cas, rassure-toi, je suis conscient du fait que tu es un mâle. Je peux t'assurer que quand je t'imagine nu, c'est bien une bite que je… »

La remarque ironique du brun fut interrompue par le poing du Serpentard. Harry tomba à la renverse, faisant un vol plané impressionnant pour atterrir au pied de l'escalier, le souffle coupé.

« C'est n'importe quoi… Va te faire soigner ! Et surtout, reste loin de moi ! Sale pervers ! Taré ! »

Le blond fit volte face et retourna à grand pas à l'intérieur, laissant le Survivant allongé dans l'herbe humide d'une rosée glaciale qui traversait le dos de sa chemise. Il était incapable de reprendre son souffle, tant à cause de la chute que de la douleur dans son cœur, encore accentuée par l'amère sensation de déjà-vu de cette scène : lui qui se mettait à nu en oubliant sa peur et ses réticences, et qui se retrouvait allongé sur le sol froid pendant que Drago s'en allait à toutes jambes.

Cette fois, pas de doute possible, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé, il avait encore quelque chose à perdre : son espoir. Mais maintenant, c'était fait.

Il roula sur le coté, tenta de se redresser malgré les tremblements incontrôlables qui le secouaient. Un haut-le-cœur douloureux lui tordit le ventre. Il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac et resta hagard de longues secondes, suffoquant, tentant de lutter contre le vertige terrible qui le saisissait. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer jusqu'à ce que l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous lui se dissipe. Malheureusement, la douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine refusa de s'envoler. Il sut qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur. Celle de son cœur brisé.

Il regagna tant bien que mal son dortoir et tomba endormi très vite.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt après une nuit agitée, il se leva et alla silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le vilain cocard qui cerclait son œil lui prouva que l'altercation au clair de lune avec Malefoy ne faisait malheureusement pas partie des cauchemars qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il prit une douche et termina de faire sa valise, comme tous ces camarades de dortoir enfin réveillés. Tous eurent la délicatesse d'ignorer l'œil au beurre noir du Survivant, sentant probablement que les questions n'étaient pas bienvenues.

Ils se promirent de se revoir souvent malgré la séparation. Les accolades viriles et les blagues vaseuses ne purent dissimuler leur tristesse face à ces adieux sous-jacents. Puis ils descendirent tous, la mort dans l'âme, chacun trainant sa valise magiquement allégée derrière lui.

La journée dans le train se passa dans une ambiance de douce mélancolie, le sujet allant de leurs souvenirs les plus drôles à la liste de toutes les choses qu'ils n'allaient pas regretter à Poudlard. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Ron, l'intégralité du dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor étant réuni pour la dernière fois dans leurs uniformes rouge et or. Harry réussit à se mêler aux discussions, les souvenirs de ces sept années si riches prenant miraculeusement le pas sur l'image du dégout sur les traits de l'homme qu'il aimait.

En arrivant à la gare cependant, il chercha des yeux la chevelure inimitable du Serpentard. Il l'aperçut au loin, se dirigeant déjà à grands pas pressés vers la barrière qui menait au coté moldu de la gare. Il pensa une seconde à lui courir après mais une foule dense de parents et d'élèves les séparait et avant qu'il ait amorcé le moindre geste, le blond disparaissait. Voila, c'était terminé.

« Bon Harry, tu bouges ? Tu bloques la sortie là !

‒ Désolé Ron… »

Harry rejoignit Mrs Weasley qui lui faisait de grands gestes à quelques mètres de là et il se composa un sourire.

* * *

NOTES: Comme d'habitude, les traductions (que j'ai pris soin de disposer à l'intérieur du texte cette fois ) ) sont de moi, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mes interprétations, faite le moi savoir sans hésiter ^^

(1) _Gives You Hell_ des **The All-American Rejects**. Je ne connais rien du groupe, à part cette chanson, je vous épargnerais donc une présentation lyrique et passionnée. Cette chanson me plait beaucoup. Et le chanteur est cute =P

(2) Je vous l'avais dit, maintenant que je suis sûre du sens de ce mot, je peux l'utiliser :P Maintenant que c'est fait, me voila je suppose enfin admise en tant qu'auteur d'HPDM à part entière =P

(3) _The More I See You._ Une douzaine d'interprètes au moins ont chantés cette chanson depuis un demi-siècle qu'elle existe. A la base elle est de Anthony Perkins, mais je suis tombée amoureuse pour ma part de la toute première version que j'ai entendu, à savoir celle de **Chris Montez**. Même si la première strophe de la chanson (celle que j'utilise ici) n'est pas dans sa version (qui commence donc à « the more I… »), je vous conseille cette version. C'est un peu de la musique de vieux je suppose, mais j'aime bien la musique de vieux des fois ^^ C'est une très jolie chanson d'amour, alors écoutez là ! =)

(4) _I just wanna make love to you_. Encore une vieille chanson d'amour mille fois reprises. Ma version coup de cœur, c'est celle de **Etta James**. C'est vrai que les paroles, c'est très amour façon 60's, genre « je t'aime et je suis prête à être la parfaite femme au foyer, soumise et docile pour toi », donc un peu dégradant dans mon esprit de femme moderne et indépendante, mais elle est tellement belle…

(5) _One way or another_ de **Blondie**. C'est toujours bien de revoir c'est classique. J'aime bien cette musique ^^ Ca motive, c'est énergique !

(6)_ I was made for loving you _de **KISS** of course =) Je vais pas vous faire un fromage sur KISS, ca se suffit à soi même ^^ Les mythiques rockeurs peinturlurés de noir et blanc ne sont plus à présenter, pas plus que cette chanson célébrissime ! :) Sinon, j'aime assez la version des **Dax Riders**. J'ai remplacé les « girl » par des « boy » dans les paroles, ça va de soit.

(7) Ethanol : CH3-CH2-OH : l'alcool au sens commun du terme, celui qui est dans les boissons alcoolisées =) Bien évidemment, je vous rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé! (et que personne ne me dise que ce bon bien Al Koll était consentant, ça ne prend pas avec moi!)

* * *

Voila une fin de chapitre qui ne respire pas l'espoir, mais un peu de patience =)

J'espère que ca vous a plu, au moins un peu ! Pour que je le sache, une seule solution (la manifestation \o/) : reviewez =) Petit bouton plus très vert en bas !

A bientôt pour la suite (au maximum dans une semaine)

Bise

Nella

PS : Au risque de me répéter : WE NEED YOU FOR THE COUILLE! Cf mon profil


	2. Track 02: We Belong

**CREUSER LE CIEL**

Blabla de l'auteur :

Bien le bonjour, chers auditeurs. Ravie de vous accueillir sur Radio Nella, la chaine qui diffuse que des conneries inutiles mais que tu kiffes quand même ! :)

Avant de partir dans un blabla, j'ai un petit message à passer à une lectrice qui me suit depuis quelques temps et qui me laissent des reviews anonymes : La dénommée **Scam** est appelée à l'accueil, la dénommée **Scam** s'il vous plait ! Ma chère demoiselle (je pars du postulat que tu es une fille, statistiquement j'ai peu de chance de me foirer), j'adorerais que tu me laisses ton adresse email ! Si tu ne veux pas le laisser sur le site, tu peux m'envoyer un mail (mon mail est dispo sur mon profil), promis je ne ferais rien de pire que de t'envoyer des mails pour répondre à tes reviews ! Tu me suis depuis déjà plusieurs mois, et plus le temps passe plus ca me démange de te répondre ! Promis, je ne mords pas, j'adorerais juste avoir la possibilité de discuter avec toi, lectrice fidèle ! J'espère que tu liras ces lignes et que tu auras pitié de moi, qui me sens impuissante devant tes reviews anonymes, déchirée entre l'envie de répondre et ma moral qui me dit que c'est mâââââââl de répondre aux reviews anonymes dans les chapitres !

Cet aparté mis à part, bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de Creuser le ciel ! Je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre, même si mon énorme blabla a parfois (souvent) plus monopolisé votre attention et le contenu de vos reviews que le chapitre lui même (ce qui est le risque quand on fait des introductions aussi longues et aussi connes XD j'assume, et j'adore qu'on me suive dans mes délires donc vous pouvez continuer =) ).

Je dois émettre un petit démenti quant au blabla précédent. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, vous vous souvenez peut-être que j'ai dis que ma grand-mère trouverait le yaoi captivant. Cette affirmation était purement humoristique, faite pour justifier ma perversité et prolonger ma blague sur vos grands-mères (dis comme ça, on dirait que j'ai vanné vos grands-mères XD Pas mon genre ! Dieu, okay, mais les mamies c'est sacré ) ). En résumé, c'était du pipo total cette histoire de grand-mère. Je peux pas affirmer que c'est faux puisqu'en fait, je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre mes grands-mères. Ni mes grands pères. Je suis pas adoptée hein, c'est juste que voila quoi, vous avez compris ^^ Inutile de vous répandre en condoléances ou en pitié, rassurez vous, tout va bien ! Je ne ressens aucun manque, et si ça m'a fait chier quand j'étais jeune et qu'ils parlaient tous de leurs mamies et papis, mais j'ai su tirer parfois avantage de ca (« alors devoir pour lundi : vous irez interroger vos grands parents sur la guerre… - excusez moi, madame, j'ai plus de grands parents… - ooooh je suis désolé tu es dispensée de devoir, bien suuur ! » C'est vrai que ça m'a servi qu'une fois, en cours d'histoire au collège mais c'est mieux que rien :P). Comme je n'ai rien perdu, je ne me sens pas particulièrement triste, et j'ai plein de tantes et d'oncles, ça compense. Les seules fois où j'ai trouvé ça con de pas avoir de grand-mère, c'est quand je voyais les copains qui revenait avec des billets de chez leurs grands-parents =P. Voila, maintenant je passe pour une capitaliste sans cœur. Bof, tant pis =P Et c'était un bel extrait de Ma vie/Mon cul gratos ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Voila, je ressentais le besoin de rétablir la vérité ^^ Désolé de vous avoir fait croire des trucs, je comprendrais si vous vous sentiez trahi(e)s, souillé(e)s, et que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me parler. Je m'en veux. Je suis vile.

Après cette petite page d'auto-flagellation, passons au chapitre !

On m'a reproché d'avoir mis les titres à la fin, comme on m'avait reproché de mettre les traductions à la fin dans TFOL. Si j'ai consenti à corriger ce second problème, cette histoire de titre, par contre, je ne le modifierais pas (oui, je suis sans doute chiante, désolé pour ça). Je tiens à ce que les musiques vous soient dévoilées au fur et à mesure afin de garder un semblant de suspens puisqu'il arrive (mais bon, c'est pas obligatoire) que la musique soit significative avec le moment. Donc si vous trouvez les titres, c'est un peu raconter l'histoire par avance. C'était plus vrai pour TFOL où je me suis emmerdée à faire toujours coller musique et histoire. C'est moins le cas ici (parce que bon, ca devient carrément compliqué quand on a autant de chapitres, et pas forcément assez de musique pour toujours trouver une chanson qui colle !) mais bon, je maintiens : désolé, les titres, c'est à la fin.

Autre chose, un truc trop ouf-fabuleusissime m'est arrivé cette semaine : j'ai reçu mon tout premier fan art ! C'est vraiment un truc de malade XD J'en suis toute bouleversifiée ! Jusque là, les seules illus de mes fictions qui existaient, c'était mes propres gribouillages, que je fais quand j'ai besoin de créer un personnage/ me fixer les idées quant au plan d'une pièce/ quand une image refuse de quitter mon crane sauf à travers un crayon de papier. Alors ce fan art c'était juste énorme ! Je suis trop contente ^^ C'est une aquarelle d'Alice Ender qui représente une scène du chapitre précédent de la présente fiction, quand Harry trouve Drago accoudé à la fenêtre ^^ C'est très joli, très fidèle à l'idée que je m'en faisais, et juste énorme. Ah zut, ca je l'ai déjà dit… Bref, le lien est sur mon profil, pour les curieux(ses). Et surtout, si ca vous donne des idées (genre vous aussi me faire un fan art :P) n'hésitez pas hein )

Bon je crois que j'ai déjà dit plein de trucs, et je suis un peu à sec !

Ah, j'allais oublier. Un peu comme le disclaimer, c'est un moment qu'on ne peut pas éviter : l'incitation aux reviews =P Donc as always, j'attends avec une impatience non feinte vos reviews, quoi qu'elles me racontent, même si elles ne font même pas 10 mots, ou même si elles sont plus longues que ce chapitre (Edwige, essaye de te contrôler quand même sur ce chapitre, je peux pas gérer ma vie, les RàR que je te dois et arriver plus de 5H par nuit, alors un peu de pitié P), qu'elles soient gentilles ou moins gentilles (mais éviter de me dire que ma personnalité est plus agréable que mes textes, non vraiment, ça peut vous paraitre rien mais ca fait chier quand même de lire ça XD), que vous tapiez votre vie, me parliez de vos grands-mères et des chèques bien juteux qu'elles vous signaient ou de la lutte pour la paix dans le monde, tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous me laissez un petit mot =)

Pas de publicité pour cette fois, je vais pas vous rabattre 4729 fois les oreilles avec ma COUILLE (la phrase incongrue quand même XD) , si vous êtes arrivés au deuxième chapitre, c'est que vous avez lu le premier, et que vous avez déjà pu lire (ou pas) la description de ce projet.

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits canards en sucre.

A vous les studios

Nella

Disclaimer : Il parait que je suis une des seules (la seule ?) auteurs à donner de l'intérêt à ses disclaimers. Si CA c'est pas la classe ? J'adore l'idée d'être la meilleure en quelque chose. Pour ce qui est d'être parmi les meilleurs auteurs, je crois qu'il y a trop de niveau déjà, je suis pas prête de m'immiscer dans l'élite de ffnet, alors je laisse à Artoung and Co le rang de Dieu de l'HPDM et je me contente de celui de prêtresse des blablas à rallonge et de prophète du Disclaimer Triomphant. Et vive moi !

Hein ? Pardon ? JKR ? C'est qui ça ? Jamais entendu parlé… Droits d'auteur vous dites ? Je vois encore moins le rapport…

Fond Musical Proposé : Dans ce chapitre, 3 chansons. Comme d'hab, si vous avez la classe, vous les écoutez ! Et si vous craignez, vous restez replié sur votre sélection perso tel Gollum sur son anneau, refusant de s'ouvrir au monde et à ses délices. A vous de voir, je ne veux pas du tout vous influencer 0=)

Je propose, et tu disposes, petit lecteur jovial (tous mes lecteurs sont de sympathiques personnages joviaux, avec des grands sourires et des petits yeux brillants de gentillesse, bien kawaï ! Et surtout, ils sont virtuels, parce que je suis sure que ffnet n'est qu'un univers de bot qui viennent générer aléatoirement des compliments dans mes reviews. Personne de normalement constitué ne lirait ce que j'écris ! Le seul truc qui m'intrigue, c'est que du coup, en théorie, vous devriez parler en sims… « Aglublablaglajigu ! ah ah ah ! » … Désolé. Toute mon enfance résumée en quelques syllabes sans queue ni tête tiens ^^ Mais bon, peu importe, tant que vous suivez les lois de la robotique d'Asimov, ca me va ! J'ai rien à craindre, c'est l'essentiel…)

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE II: WE BELONG**

_Harry rejoignit Mrs Weasley qui lui faisait de grands gestes à quelques mètres de là et il se composa un sourire._

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Les résultats tombèrent bientôt : Harry s'en était mieux sorti que ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce qui s'expliquait probablement par une plus grande tolérance des correcteurs au vu des conditions particulières de cette année. Il lui manquait cependant deux ASPIC pour pouvoir intégrer l'école des Aurors de Londres, tout comme à Ron, mais par bonheur l'école avait également décidé de baisser exceptionnellement ses exigences compte tenue de la guerre récente. Ils purent donc rentrer ensemble de justesse au prestigieux Institut de Formation des Aurors de Londres, mondialement réputé. Hermione pour sa part avait eu toutes ses ASPICS dont dix Optimal, et avait décidé d'étudier l'Arithmancie. Par chance, l'université la plus cotée dans ce domaine se trouvait à Londres, et les trois amis se retrouvèrent donc ensemble dans la capitale, dans un grand appartement en colocation. Neville étudiait à l'Académie de Botanique, également à Londres. Dean et Seamus étaient tous les deux partis en Irlande, à l'Institut de Sortilège de Dublin.

Rapidement, une nouvelle routine se créa, les cours occupant une large partie de leur temps, le reste étant alloué aux devoirs et aux sorties entre amis en fin de semaine.

Le campus était immense, tout comme l'éventail de bars qu'offraient les environs, donnant d'infinies possibilités de sorties et de rencontres.

Il fallut trois longs mois de cours avant que Harry croise Drago pour la première fois. Noël approchait et le Survivant revenait du centre ville où il avait été seul pour chercher des cadeaux pour Ron et Hermione, à savoir deux places pour un match des Canons de Chudley et un manuscrit qui avait plusieurs siècles et était extrêmement précieux à propos d'alchimie. Le blond était sur le trottoir d'en face, sortant du campus universitaire. A son bras, une charmante petite brunette aux yeux clairs qui riait aux éclats et le regardait avec admiration. Drago avait l'air sûr de lui, un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était immobilisé comme un crétin au milieu du trottoir, bloquant le passage pour les autres piétons qui ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer grossièrement qu'il gênait. Le petit embouteillage qu'il créa attira le regard du blond qui perdit d'un coup son sourire. La surprise fut vite chassée par un regard mauvais, dur. La petite amie de l'ex-Serpentard ne remarqua même pas ce changement, occupée à raconter quelque chose qui lui semblait hilarant vu les gloussements bruyants qui entrecoupaient son récit. Harry rougit sous le regard du blond mais ne put cesser de le regarder alors qu'il s'éloignait inexorablement pour une promenade dans la ville illuminée. Très romantique pensa amèrement le Survivant. Il resta longtemps sur le trottoir à regarder la lointaine silhouette se perdre dans la foule.

Quand il rentra, il était transit et Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait l'air chamboulé. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ses amis n'avaient jamais osé aborder le sujet Malefoy avec Harry, préférant sans doute lui laisser l'initiative. Et lui-même n'avait jamais eu envie de raconter sa pitoyable histoire d'amour à sens unique, les deux coups de poings qu'il avait reçus à quelques semaines d'intervalles et maintenant ces cinq mois à ne penser qu'à lui sans cesse, à souffrir d'un manque qui ne diminuait pas, lui faisant vite oublier les espoirs qu'il avait placés dans la désintoxication forcée que représentait la séparation. Mais là, soudain, il ne put plus se taire, et il lui raconta tout.

Hermione n'eut pas de conseils judicieux à donner, pas de banalité ou de leçon de moral à lui sortir. Elle l'écouta simplement, compréhensive. Il la voyait qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant surement une solution, une manière d'aider son ami dans sa détresse. Mais rien ne vint. Elle l'enlaça fort et ne dit rien. Quand Harry se sentit mieux, il quitta doucement l'étreinte maternelle de son amie et se retira dans sa chambre.

Il aurait pu passer trois mois supplémentaires sans revoir Malefoy, mais le hasard en décida autrement.

Une semaine plus tard, à la veille des vacances de Noël, la bande d'amis habituelle décida de se retrouver pour aller dans un de leurs bars favoris comme d'habitude. Ils étaient réunis pour la dernière fois avant l'année suivante puisque certains partaient pour les vacances. D'ailleurs Seamus et Dean étaient revenus d'Irlande pour passer cette soirée avec eux, leurs cours s'étant achevés la veille.

Autre fait inhabituel, Hermione avait décidé de ramener pour la première fois un jeune homme qui était en Arithmancie avec elle. Harry avait immédiatement compris, rien qu'au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la présence de ce nouveau venu la veille au diner, qu'il était la solution qu'Hermione avait trouvée pour les problèmes de célibat du brun. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il l'entendit vanter sur un ton innocent les mérites de ce brillant et adorable blondinet aux yeux bleus qui était non seulement mignon et intelligent, mais aussi drôle, cultivé, gentil, … Hermione était si lourde avec son éloge que Harry dut résister à l'envie de lui demander s'il faisait aussi yaourtière et machine à pop-corn, et si, à l'achat du premier, on en recevait un second gratuit. L'ex préfète arrêta ses boniments de présentateur de téléachat quand elle vit le Survivant lever les yeux au ciel.

C'est donc ainsi que la brune arriva avec son camarade le soir venu, alors que tous étaient déjà réunis à l'entrée du campus, leur point de rendez-vous rituel, attendant les retardataires. Harry ne vit d'abord qu'Hermione, son ami, prénommé Alphée (1) d'après les dires de cette dernière, étant caché par Ron qui allait saluer sa petite amie avec empressement. L'excitation visible de la préfète fit craindre le pire au Survivant qui détestait par-dessus tout ce genre de rendez-vous arrangé. Il s'approcha donc avec la ferme intention de ne faire aucun effort avec ce jeune inconnu au nom ridicule.

Cependant, sa décision fut balayé lorsqu'une percée se créa entre ses amis et qu'il aperçut le jeune homme : plutôt petit et fluet, il avait une chevelure bouclée et blonde d'angelot qui lui mangeait le front. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient derrière une paire de petites lunettes qui lui allait bien, lui donnant l'air d'un rêveur qui passait sa vie dans les livres. Il semblait un peu intimidé, souriant à Neville qui était en train de le saluer. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et de ses lèvres délicatement ourlées s'échappait un nuage de condensation. Harry grogna pour lui-même : comment être froid avec un garçon si adorable ? Il soupira et après un regard noir à Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de sa réaction et cachait à peine sa jubilation, il alla à son tour le saluer. Quand les yeux bleus tombèrent sur lui, la rougeur sur ses joues pâles de renforça encore, il adressa au brun un sourire radieux :

« Bonjour Harry. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Hermione m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi… »

Le Survivant remarqua que le blond avait un accent charmant. La troupe frigorifiée se mit en route, et très vite Harry se retrouva à côté de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un de leurs bars préférés. Il se racla la gorge puis entama la conversation :

« Si c'est pas trop indiscret, tu viens d'où ? Parce que tu as un accent qui… enfin…

‒ Je suis français.

‒ Oh. D'accord. Comment ça se fait que tu es venu ici ?

‒ Et bien la faculté de Londres est l'une des plus réputées en Europe et j'avais envie de… changer d'horizon, tu vois ? Et puis ça me permet de découvrir une autre culture et de travailler mon anglais.

‒ Et alors, tu te plais ici ?

‒ Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt agréable.

‒ Juste plutôt agréable ! Et bien compte sur moi pour te faire changer d'avis ! Tu diras « carrément fantastique » d'ici ce soir ! »

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'Harry se rendit aussitôt compte du double sens de ses paroles et rougit en bredouillant, faisant rire aux éclats son interlocuteur. Il frissonna au son de ce rire clair d'enfant. Le blond angélique reprit avec les yeux brillants d'une lueur amusée, son accent ajoutant encore à son charme délicat:

« Je ne doute pas que vous vous ferez un devoir de me montrer ce qu'est l'hospitalité des anglais, gentleman. »

Harry n'avait plus envie de rire, frissonnant devant l'intensité du regard azur. Le silence chargé de sous entendus fut bientôt interrompu par Neville qui clamait joyeusement « on y est ! »

Le bar était déjà bondé, la plupart des étudiants voulant fêter la fin du semestre et les vacances. Ils se frayèrent cependant un chemin jusqu'à leur table favorite, libre par miracle, et s'installèrent. Harry frissonna en sentant le parfum discret et délicat d'Alphée qui s'était assis juste à côté de lui, leurs cuisses se touchant sous la table, promiscuité imposée par le peu de place disponible. Effrayé par ce qui se passait en lui, il n'osait plus regarder le blond qui le troublait trop, et discutait avec Dean et Seamus. Il tentait d'ignorer les regards lourds de reproches d'Hermione en face de lui et leur posait mille questions dont les réponses l'indifféraient sur l'Irlande ou les sortilèges.

Après minuit, le bar se vida un peu, les étudiants flânant d'un bar à l'autre ou rejoignant une boite de nuit. Hermione profita du léger vide pour entrainer Ron sur la piste de danse à la faveur d'un slow. Seamus et Dean étaient partis draguer, persuadés que l'accent irlandais qu'ils avaient appris à maitriser allait charmer les petites anglaises.

Harry se retrouva bientôt dont seul avec Alphée quand Neville annonça qu'il devait rentrer dormir en affirmant que s'il arrivait avec des cernes chez sa grand-mère le lendemain, elle le forcerait à faire la sieste. Un léger malaise flotta quelques secondes, Harry évitant de croiser le regard du blond et fixant les amoureux qui dansaient au rythme lent de la guitare sèche.

_**'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars  
And no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours  
And you would have planned  
I'd be walkin' the land with you  
And who would have guessed  
I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest?**__  
_

_Parce qu'on est à notre place, se perdant sous les anciennes étoiles_

_Et personne d'autre n'était dans cet instant parce qu'il nous appartenait_

_Et tu aurais prévu_

_Que je marcherais avec toi dans la campagne._

_Et qui aurait deviné_

_Que je tomberais endormi avec ta tête sur mon épaule ? _

(2)

« Ecoute Harry… Je vais y aller.

‒ Non attends… »

Dans sa peur de lui-même, de ce sentiment inconnu qui l'envahissait, de cette envie nouvelle après des mois à vivre comme un zombie, il avait prié pour qu'Alphée parte. Mais maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il s'en voulait de repousser comme ça cette chance offerte.

« Reste… »

Le blond semblait agacé mais après quelques secondes à jauger Harry, il se radoucit et se rassit à côté de lui, sa cuisse reprenant sa place contre celle du Survivant malgré le fait que maintenant plus rien ne l'y forçait. Et Harry accentua encore le contact, provoquant un sourire du jeune français. Le Survivant tenta d'engager la conversation, maladroit.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que Hermione t'a dis sur moi ?

‒ Et bien… Elle m'a dit que tu sortais d'une histoire compliquée. Et aussi elle m'a parlé de la guerre. D'histoires de prophéties et de magie noire. Elle m'a dit que tu étais un genre de héros. Que tu avais sauvé… la communauté sorcière. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Il observait le brun d'un air attentif. Quand il vit de la douleur s'insinuer dans les yeux verts, le blond glissa sa main dans celle du Survivant et la serra doucement.

« Si ca peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas ici à cause de ça. Les héros, c'est pas mon truc.

‒ Tu es là pour quoi alors ? »

Le blond sourit d'un air coquin et se pencha un peu, son épaule touchant celle de Harry, son souffle caressant la joue cuivrée :

« Et bien… Je suis venu parce que je t'avais déjà vu, de loin, et que tu me plaisais. Beaucoup. »

Le Survivant rougit et chercha ses mots. C'était la première fois qu'il flirtait avec un garçon, et malgré une légère culpabilité qu'il savait ridicule puisqu'il ne trompait pas Drago (comment tromper quelqu'un que vous dégoutez !), il trouvait cette expérience grisante.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avec entrain, s'entendant particulièrement bien. Leurs mains se frôlaient quand ils parlaient, l'air de rien, se retrouvant puis se séparant. Leurs cuisses se frottaient imperceptiblement l'une contre l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant parfois. Harry était étonné de voir que la description outrageusement flatteuse qu'avait faite Hermione s'avérait totalement fondée : c'était un jeune homme ouvert, très agréable, qui avait de l'esprit et connaissaient beaucoup de choses. Une heure passa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, bavardant au dessus d'un verre, les autres anciens Gryffondors ne semblant plus vouloir revenir, probablement de peur de s'immiscer entre eux.

« … Et là, la souris lui dit « oui mais moi j'ai été malade ! » » (3)

Harry explosa de rire devant la blague du français, se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Soudain, un éclat familier attira son attention : Drago venait d'entrer avec sa petite amie et s'était assis à l'autre bout du pub. Il le fixait maintenant d'un air glacial. Le rire de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le brun se tourna vers son voisin. Ses yeux bleus brillants d'inquiétude contrastaient avec ceux, métalliques et froids, qu'il savait toujours fixés haineusement sur lui à quelques mètres de là. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer son ancien rival et se concentra sur le français. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant et relança la conversation l'air de rien, mettant toute sa volonté à contribution pour profiter de cette si agréable soirée. A son grand soulagement, la conversation d'Alphée lui permit de faire abstraction de son obsession après quelques minutes.

Malheureusement, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se figea à nouveau. Des haut-parleurs s'échappaient les premiers accords d'une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le brun tourna la tête vers Drago, tellement vite qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer. L'ex Serpentard aussi avait reconnu la musique.

_**Tonight **_

_**I wanna **__**give**__** it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do**_

(4)

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sous l'effet combiné de la honte et de la douleur que lui inspiraient son souvenir et la haine de Drago en cet instant.

« Ecoute Alphée, je… je vais y aller je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai passé une excellente soirée d'accord ? Je te rappelle ! Je suis désolé. Bonne nuit ! »

Avant même que le blond ait pu protester, le Survivant avait attrapé sa veste, avait sauté sur ses pieds et avait tracé tout droit jusqu'à la sortie, plantant là son prétendant pourtant si charmant. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui était sur le point de déborder, sans savoir si c'était son estomac, ou ses yeux. Il se força à regarder ses pieds lorsqu'il passa à côté de la table de Drago et de sa petite amie et en à peine une trentaine de secondes, il réussit à atteindre la rue, non sans avoir bousculé violemment pas mal de jeunes gens.

Il se stoppa quelque secondes, haletant et suffoquant un peu dans la brume glaciale typique des berges de la Tamise. L'air froid lui brûlait la gorge. Il était aussi essoufflé que s'il avait courut un cent mètre. Le calme de la nuit rassura Harry qui repartit à grand pas en direction du campus. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que derrière lui la porte du bar se rouvrit. Sans cesser d'avancer, il pensa « pitié, pas Alphée, c'est pas le moment ! ». Mais la main tiède qui se referma durement sur son poignet, il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas la reconnaitre.

Il se retrouva attirer sans ménagement dans la ruelle sombre jouxtant le bar et plaqué contre le mur. Le souffle qui balayait son visage sentait un peu le vin rouge. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait a travers le brouillard depuis un lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Alors Potter, on fuit maintenant ? C'est nouveau dis moi ! Ton pauvre petit copain a eu l'air drôlement déçu de se faire planter comme ça ! »

Le Survivant était incapable de répondre parce que le blond appuyait son avant bras sur sa gorge, le fixant d'un air hargneux. Sans ménagement, Harry repoussa le bras de Drago qui ne cessa cependant pas de le maintenir contre le mur.

« C'est pas mon petit copain. Et ta nana, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand tu as décidé de me courir après hein ? »

Une lueur dangereuse vacilla dans les yeux gris.

« Ca ne te regarde pas.

‒ Bah voyons ! Mais ma vie à moi, elle te regarde par contre !

‒ Pourquoi tu fuyais ?

‒ Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé ?

‒ Tu crois que tu es en position de force peut-être ?

‒ Tu crois que je ne peux pas te casser ta belle petite gueule parce que je t'aime ? »

Un silence lourd suivi cet échange, chacun se jaugeant. Soudain, une bride de musique se fit entendre, prouvant que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte du bar. Des pas sur le pavé, plusieurs personnes dont une fille qui portait des talons. Harry et Drago étaient figés, aux aguets, leur regard tourné vers la rue.

« Ecoute Alphée je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… Tu dis qu'il s'est sauvé sans que tu saches pourquoi ?

‒ Comme un fou je te dis ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fuyait mais…

‒ Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je lui parlerai demain, promis. Je suis sure que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… »

Drago se colla soudain à Harry et plaça sa main sur la bouche du Survivant :

« Tu bouges, je te tue Potter ! »

Le brun était de toute manière incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, tétanisé tant la menace dans les yeux du blond semblait réelle. Soudain, il se demanda si Drago était devenu fou. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de violence dans le regard de son ennemi. Et ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, immobiles, alors qu'Alphée et tous les amis du brun passaient devant la ruelle. Quand le bruit de leur pas se dissipa totalement, la main du blond relâcha la pression sur le visage de Harry. La marque des doigts étaient imprimée en rouge dans les joues livides du brun. Cette vision fut comme un électrochoc pour Drago qui fit deux pas en arrière, lâchant l'ex Gryffondor.

« Je… Désolé Potter. »

Harry comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Le blond l'avait lâché mais lui restait immobile, dos au mur, tous ses muscles bandés.

« Ecoute je… ma copine va s'inquiéter… Je…

‒ Hors de question.

‒ Quoi ? »

Drago se figea alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour retourner vers la rue. Harry se redressa et en une enjambée il était sur le blond, le saisissant par le col et inversant les rôles, le plaquant contre la pierre. Il résista aux mains de Drago qui étaient posées à plat sur son torse et tentaient de le repousser.

« Je sais pas ce que tu me veux Malefoy, mais tu vas pas repartir comme ça ! Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça ? Hein ? Au dernière nouvelle, je t'ai rien fais !

‒ Rien fait ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter !

‒ Je t'ai embrassé. D'accord. Et après ? Putain Malefoy tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, ce bordel ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'un pauvre baiser te met dans des états pareils, tu as galoché la moitié des filles de Poudlard alors joue pas les innocents !

‒ Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu es un mec Potter !

‒ Je crois t'avoir déjà dis que j'avais remarqué ce détail la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ! D'ailleurs si tu veux encore me mettre une droite, je te prierais de prévenir cette fois parce que j'ai pas envie que tu me pètes cette paire de lunettes ! »

Drago resta muet quelques secondes, rougissant. Il baissa piteusement la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas Potter. »

Il avait dis ca avec une voix douloureuse, éraillée, qui avait surpris Harry. Il se détesta de sentir son cœur fondre. Il tenta de raffermir sa voix avant de reprendre :

« Non, effectivement, je comprends rien ! Alors explique-moi ! »

Drago releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Survivant. Et sur le visage fin, plus aucune marque de haine ou de dégout, juste de la tristesse. Dans les yeux gris, plus aucune trace de rage, juste de la détresse. Un air perdu.

Soudain, sans que le moindre signe avant-coureur ne passe sur le visage d'albâtre, les mains de Drago se crispèrent sur la veste du brun et il le tira à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement. Harry sentit un gout de sang dans sa bouche, sans savoir si c'était le sien ou celui de Drago. Le blond contre lui avait fermé les yeux et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, une de ses mains quittant les pectoraux du Survivant pour aller se crisper dans ses cheveux et l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Harry resta quelques secondes incapable de réagir, tentant de raisonner, de trouver quoi faire, mais déjà son corps s'embrasait, le désir traversant son corps comme une décharge sans commune mesure avec le doux émoi que provoquait Alphée quelques minutes plus tôt, et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir cet inexplicable baiser.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Toujours un gout de sang. Le Survivant se surprit à penser qu'il n'était même pas sûr de préférer la Patacitrouille à ce gout métallique.

Harry s'appuya contre Drago et quand son bassin rencontra celui du blond, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être électrisé par ce baiser dépourvu de tendresse. Drago se mit à bouger les hanches sans la moindre pudeur, gémissant dans la bouche du brun qui grogna en retour.

Une nouvelle bride de musique suivit par des bruits de talons hésitants.

« Drago ? Drago tu es là ? »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, et Harry se détacha légèrement du blond, la voix féminine sonnant la fin de son rêve éveillé. Mais Drago fronça les sourcils et attira à nouveau Harry contre lui avant de transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre vaste où trônait un grand lit deux places. Drago poussa sans ménagement un Harry ébahi, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Puis, au lieu de le rejoindre, il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon. Il sourit de la réaction de recul du brun.

« T'inquiète Potter, ce n'est pas ce soir que je te tuerais. Je reviens. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées. Harry demeurait là, assis sur le lit, incapable de décider quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était illuminée par les lumières de Londres qui entraient par une large baie vitrée. La ville s'étendait, toile d'araignée fantastique, une quinzaine d'étage plus bas. Le Survivant entendit le blond murmurer ce qu'il identifia comme un sort de verrouillage très complexe, puis les pas revinrent vers la chambre. Drago se figea sur le seuil de la porte et regarda Harry, toujours assis sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, la veste de travers, l'air perplexe.

« Tu es en train de kidnapper le Héros de la Nation si je ne m'abuse. Pas le choix le plus intelligent qu'on puisse faire, si tu veux mon avis. On va me chercher. Et ta petite copine semblait s'inquiéter. »

Drago ricana.

« Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à poil Potter. Sauf si tu veux partir, auquel cas je ne te retiens pas. »

Ils se jaugèrent, et un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres du blond : bien sur que non, le Survivant n'allait pas partir alors que son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser, quoique d'une manière un peu inattendue.

« J'ai fermé pour être sur que Clarisse ne nous dérangera pas. C'est tout. »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, la position d'amant était contre ses valeurs, d'autant que savoir soudain son nom rendait cette fille plus réelle, et ce péché plus tangible. Mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien à sa décision. Après tout, il devait considérer cette Clarisse comme sa rivale, et en amour tous les coups sont permis, non ?

Drago se mit à ôter ses vêtements avec des gestes à nouveau pressants mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Avec un grognement, il extirpa un GSM à la pointe de la technologie de sa poche et regarda le nom de l'appel entrant. Mais au lieu de décrocher comme s'y attendait Harry, il envoya avec violence le téléphone contre le mur. Sans surprise, le gadget explosa en morceau, faisant sursauter l'ex-Gryffondor, et la sonnerie se tut.

« Par Merlin Malefoy t'es fou ? Tu aurais pu décrocher !

‒ Potter c'était ma copine ! Tu voulais que je l'invite ?

‒ Tu aurais pu… Lui dire que tu te sentais mal et…

‒ Mais je me sens parfaitement bien Potter. Et je compte me sentir encore mieux très bientôt !»

Le ton volontairement lubrique sur lequel le blond avait dit ça fit frissonner Harry. Avec un sourire narquois, Drago reprit :

« Et puis tu es censé la détester, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

‒ Je ne la déteste pas… C'est sans doute quelqu'un de…

‒ Tu ne détestes pas la personne que je baise tous les soirs alors que toi tu te branles en pensant à moi dans ton lit ? »

Harry sursauta sous l'assaut. Il le détesta d'être si cynique. Il le détesta d'être si sûr de lui et de l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur lui. Et surtout il le détesta d'avoir raison.

La froideur de Drago fit réaliser à Harry que ce qui allait se passer serait sans doute loin de son rêve. Bien sur, son corps brûlait littéralement de désir, il voulait Drago, là, contre lui, sur lui, en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas de la brutalité de Drago. Pas comme ça. Pas pour sa première fois. Leur première fois.

« D'accord Malefoy, si tu veux être un enculé, ça te regarde. Maintenant, compte sur moi pour m'assurer que ce soit au sens propre. »

Harry se dégoutait, mais il n'avait pas pu retenir la provocation. Quand avait-il appris à utiliser cette voix autoritaire et sensuelle ? Où avait-il trouvé cette soudaine assurance froide ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais à son grand soulagement, il vit qu'il avait réussi à troubler le blond qui trembla. Le désir luisait dans ses yeux. Il sembla hésiter. Harry savait exactement à quel propos : dominer ou être dominé ? Le désir et la fierté livrant bataille. Mais il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix.

Pour couper court au débat intérieur de l'ex Serpentard, Harry se leva et vint se coller à lui. Il ôta sa veste et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise tout en reprenant les lèvres du blond. Drago gémit à son contact et sa propre chemise tomba sur la moquette crème. Rapidement, avec des gestes fébriles et empressés, Drago se débarrassa de son pantalon, ne conservant que son boxer. Cela fait, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui lui-même se débattait avec sa ceinture. Enfin, il ne resta plus que leurs sous-vêtements pour faire barrière.

Les mains du Survivant glissèrent du dos du blond jusqu'à ses fesses, s'insinuant lentement sous l'élastique du boxer pour finir sur les fesses qu'il avait rêvé de toucher tellement souvent. Drago soupira d'aise quand les mains du brun malaxèrent doucement leur précieux butin. Ce soupir fit sourire Harry qui ressortit ses mains pour les descendre sur les cuisses, frôlant le duvet qui les couvrait et envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du blond. Il saisit les cuisses de Drago et le souleva, l'amenant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il sentit le boxer tendu et déjà humide venir au contact de son ventre. Il alla jusqu'au lit et allongea Drago, puis se coucha sur lui. Les baisers de Drago étaient toujours brutaux et passionnés, ses mains se crispant férocement dans ses cheveux noirs, ses hanches se mouvant contre les siennes et provoquant des frictions qui les faisaient grogner tous les deux, et Harry décida de ralentir le rythme.

Il interrompit le baiser en s'écartant légèrement du blond qui grogna de frustration, regardant le Survivant d'un air contrarié. Harry découvrait les marques du désir sur les traits du blond : les taches roses sur ses joues et sa gorge, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux mi-clos dans une expression d'abandon, les lèvres rouges sur lesquelles une goutte de sang perlait. Ce visage était sans doute celui de la luxure, et Harry résista difficilement à la vague d'envie animale qui monta brutalement en lui à cette vision. Il lécha le sang sur les lèvres rouges puis se détacha à contre cœur du corps pâle. A genou entre les jambes fines du blond, il caressa son torse avec lenteur, le détaillant avec insistance, en apprenant tous les creux et tous les monts, savourant la chance unique qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses mains arrivèrent enfin au tissu noir qui les frustrait tous les deux. Il regarda Drago et celui-ci avait une seule supplique gravée sur le visage : « fais-le ». Harry sourit mais ne trouva pas la force de jouer encore avec la soumission du blond, et il accéda à la demande muette en lui retirant d'un geste son caleçon, libérant une érection douloureuse. Harry détailla chaque centimètre carré de chair découvert. Les hanches saillantes, la toison de poils blonds, et bien sûr ce sexe fin tendu à l'extrême qui brillait faiblement, déjà humide et frémissant. Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, Drago donna un léger coup de hanche, gémissant. Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour arrêter de se retenir. Il se pencha et sans préambule, sans torture supplémentaire, lécha le sexe du blond sur toute sa longueur, provoquant un long râle rauque chez son possesseur qui se cambrait. Il repensa à combien il avait désiré connaitre la saveur de chaque parcelle de la peau du blond, même dans les endroits les plus inconvenants, surtout dans les lieux où la chair est fine et délicate…

Il ferma les yeux et réalisa avec délice son fantasme, mémorisant la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur masculine qui s'en dégageait, la saveur légèrement salée sur sa langue, la sensation de sa main qui se crispait dans ses cheveux, le son aussi de ses gémissements et de ses cris. Il joignit bientôt ses mains à la caresse. D'abord le ventre plat, le nombril sensible, le bas-ventre tendre, l'aine délicate, l'intérieur de la cuisse frissonnant, les testicules frémissantes et chaudes, les fesses douces. Attentif, il avait rouvert les yeux et ne perdait pas une miette des milles réactions que provoquaient chacun des attouchements. Enfin, après une hésitation, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et laissa ses doigts inexpérimentés courir jusqu'à la raie des fesses du blond. Il le vit rouvrir les yeux en sentant l'index de Harry réclamer l'accès à ses chairs les plus secrètes, mais le blond ne protesta pas, aux aguets, dans l'expectative.

Chacun des gestes de Harry fut doux, mesuré, il imposa un rythme lent, presque lancinant à leur étreinte, résistant aux suppliques du blond et ne quittant pas du regard son visage, ses yeux qui brillaient à la faveur des rayons de lune. Il grava dans son esprit la sensation de leurs corps s'imbriquant avec lenteur, l'image du blond pendant la jouissance et le son de ce cri qui, il le savait déjà, allaient hanter ses nuits de solitude pendant longtemps.

_**I used to think maybe you loved me **_

_**N**__**ow baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day **_

_**W**__**hen you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , **_

_**G**__**otta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me **_

_**Y**__**our coming around**_

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
And don't it feel good!

_Je pensais que tu m'aimais_

_Maintenant bébé, j'en suis sure !_

_Et je ne peux juste pas attendre jusqu'au jour_

_Où tu viendra frapper à ma porte._

_Maintenant chaque fois que je vais à la boite aux lettres,_

_Je dois me forcer à me calmer_

_Parce que j'attends juste que tu m'écrives_

_Pour m'annoncer ta venue_

_Je marche sous le soleil,_

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

(5)

A travers les brumes du sommeil qui lentement se dissipaient, Harry perçut un corps fin qui bougea contre le sien. Un grognement masculin, quelques tâtonnements puis un coup sourd et la musique s'interrompit. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était nu contre Drago, le nez dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux. Drago repoussait le drap et s'asseyait avec des gestes lents au bord du matelas. Harry voyait son dos pâle qui semblait briller dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Il le regarda s'étirer, creusant ses reins et tendant ses bras fins dans un gémissement endormi. Le souvenir de la veille fit rougir le brun. Il resta immobile, observant toujours son amant. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux des deux mains puis les passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il se leva enfin et se pencha pour ramasser son caleçon qui gisait à un mètre du lit. Puis, sans un regard vers le brun, il quitta la chambre.

Harry se recroquevilla dans le lit encore chaud : ça y est, les choses allaient revenir à leur « état normal ». Drago allait fuir et nier ce qui s'était passé, et probablement l'insulter. Il avait prévu cela, mais le fait de voir l'homme qu'il aimait quitter la pièce sans même lui accorder un regard alors qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il était perdu dans son corps et baigné de ses gémissements lui serrait le cœur.

A son tour, il s'assit dans le lit et il soupira. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais ca risquait de tourner au cauchemar très rapidement, comme c'était souvent le cas dans sa vie. Il se leva et s'habilla lentement. Puis, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage et avoir soufflé un grand coup, il sortit de la chambre. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Drago vivait dans un vaste loft meublé de manière très moderne. Le blond s'était habillé, coiffé, et prenait maintenant son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine américaine, semblant encore plus mince que d'habitude dans un si vaste et si lumineux espace. Il était assis sur un des tabourets, se tenant très droit, les jambes croisées, lisant le journal tout en buvant son thé avec distinction. Harry se racla la gorge. Il vit Drago se raidir mais il continua à lire son journal comme si de rien n'était. Le Survivant approcha donc, la mort dans l'âme, se préparant à l'impact, et s'assit sur un tabouret à coté de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et plia son journal. Ses mains tremblaient malgré ses tentatives visibles de les contrôler. Puis il posa lentement le journal sur le comptoir et rouvrit les yeux. Sans regarder Harry, il asséna :

« Je crois que tu devrais partir.

‒ Et c'est tout ?

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ Tu m'as sauté dessus, tu m'as ramené chez toi, on a…

‒ Potter, je te conseille vivement de te taire. Tout de suite. »

Le blond avait sauté sur ses pieds et regardait maintenant son amant d'un air glacial et menaçant.

« Pourquoi je devrais me taire ? J'ai menti peut-être ?

‒ Ce qui s'est passé hier était un horrible accident ! J'avais trop bu et je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'était une erreur ! J'ai une copine, je l'aime, je suis normal. Ce qu'on a fait hier me dégoute alors tu vas vite fait te tirer ! Je ne suis pas comme toi d'accord ! Je ne suis pas un putain de pervers ! Je ne baise pas avec des hommes ! C'est pour les malades ça !

‒ Les malades ? Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Bordel Malefoy t'es vraiment encore plus lâche que ce que je pensais ! Trop bu ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu crois que le pauvre verre de Bordeaux que tu as bu t'a rendu gay ? C'est trop…minable ! Pitoyable ! Si tu l'aimais, ta nana, tu ne l'aurais pas planté pour venir me plaquer contre un mur ! Et toi et moi on sait qu'on n'a pas baisé, mais que je t'ai fais l'amour et que tu as adoré ça alors … »

Drago regardait Harry avec fureur. Cette fois, l'ex Gryffondor avait arrêté le poing du blond avant qu'il ne percute son visage. Sa main crispée sur le poignet pâle tremblait de rage. Lentement, il articula d'une voix décidée:

« Non Malefoy. C'est fini. Je ne me laisserai plus faire sous prétexte que je t'aime ! »

Il repoussa le bras du blond avec force et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Tu veux que je parte ? Très bien. Mais on sait tous les deux la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ta chambre sent le sexe à plein nez, et je suis sûr rien qu'à la façon dont tu te tiens que tu sens encore ma queue en toi.

‒ T'es un putain de malade mental Potter ! Un détraqué ! Comment tu peux dire des horreurs pareilles sans avoir honte ! »

Drago était rouge, rouge de honte, rouge de colère. Il tremblait. Harry avait mille insultes à répliquer, mais soudain la lassitude le prit. Il soupira.

« L'amour c'est le seul truc qui vaut le coup dans ce monde. Pourquoi je devrais avoir honte d'aimer ? » (6)

L'ex Serpentard se figea, stupéfait. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un murmure leva avec facilité le sort de verrouillage que le blond avait placé la veille. Il franchit le seuil de l'appartement de Drago la mort dans l'âme, et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Alphée est l'un des 3000 Dieux-fleuve dans la mythologie Grecque. Rien de particulier à raconter, j'aimais juste le son de ce nom, il a quelque chose de doux je trouve, qui va bien au personnage que je voulais.

(2) _We Belong_ de **Feltbeats**. Je pouvais quand même pas faire une giga songfic avec des chansons d'amour sans en placer une de Tom Felton himself :) Ca se trouve facilement sur Youtube si vous voulez l'écouter (et je sais que vous voulez l'écouter, comme vous avez écouté chacune des musiques que j'ai cité jusque là, n'est-ce pas mes petits lecteurs disciplinés ? =P)

(3) Désolé, j'ai eu envie de faire une référence culturelle pourrie ^^ Ca faisait longtemps ! C'est une référence à l'excellente série South Park. Oui, encore. Inutile de me demander quelle est la blague, je ne la connais pas plus que vous ! C'est la chute d'une blague mystérieuse qui revient souvent dans la série, dans un contexte proche de celui-là à savoir quand on arrive et qu'on entends des gens en train de parler. Voila, désolé XD

(4) Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu, c'est à nouveau **KISS**, _I was made for loving you_ =)

(5) _Walking On Sunshine_ de **Katrina and the Waves**! Une vieille musique (1985, avant que je sois né, la préhistoire en somme =P) qui met bien la patate et que j'adore ! Par contre, le clip très… année 80 (cf. l'affreuuuuuse chemise de la chanteuse entre autre !) est assez traumatisant :P Les choses ont bien changer ! Enfin, je sais pas si je préfère cette informe (et infâme) chemise noire et blanche ou les bikinis à paillettes des péripapétiputes qu'on voit dans les clips modernes…

(6) Cette phrase, je l'ai piqué à Julie Maroh, dans sa BD _Le Bleu est une couleur chaud._

* * *

Je suis un peu vilaine. C'est un lemon tronqué que je vous livre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop =P Cette fois, ce sera une semaine d'attente complète que vous devez subir (grosso modo). Patientez bien ! Moi je vais profiter de mon week end =D

Bise

Nella


	3. Track 03: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

****

CREUSER LE CIEL

Blabla de l'auteur:

Salut toi!

Comment vas-tu?

Il est 13h03, on est samedi, il fait beau, il fait chaud, et la vie est belle de mon côté. Sauf que je suis overbookée, mais ça, c'est généralement le cas de tout le monde, on a toujours l'impression d'avoir trop de choses à faire. Ca doit pas être le cas, sinon je ne serais pas devant mon pc en pyjama à raconter ma vie ! Déjà, pour ceux qui ont retenu que j'avais passé des écrits et que j'attendais avec angoisse les résultats pour cette semaine (avoir retenu ça, c'est déjà un bel exploit !) et qui, en plus d'être assez grave pour avoir retenu ça, seraient en plus intéressés par lesdits résultats, je pense que le plus urgent serait de vous faire soigner =P S'intéresser à la vie d'une inconnue comme ça, c'est inquiétant ! Mais bon, comme je vous aime, et que plus vous êtes malade dans votre tête, plus je vous aime, (donc du coup je mégasurkiffe ceux qui s'intéressent à ma pauvre petite vie =P), je vais vous dire comment je m'en suis sorti. Et bien pour faire court et simple, et modeste, je dirais un seul mot : brillamment ! Mouhahaha ^^ C'est une vrai surprise pour moi, sincèrement. Je suis dans les deux cents premiers d'un concours de ouf que passent à peu près deux mille personnes motivées et supposément brillantes (de là à déduire que je suis moi-même particulièrement brillante, il n'y a qu'un pas que je vous laisse franchir =P…). Je suis donc en ce moment quelque part sur un petit nuage, très haut au dessus de la surface de la terre (mais comme j'ai un pc qui roXx, je capte quand même le wifi de là où je suis).

Cela étant dit, je peux en venir au sujet qui nous réuni tous ici : l'intolérable place que le JT réserve au sport alors que, fondamentalement, c'est pas de l'info ! Alors moi, je trouve ça juste révoltant et… hein ? Comment ça c'est pas le sujet qui nous réuni tous ici ? Vous dites ? Le ?« yaoi » ? C'est une nouvelle race de chien ? Après le Shar pei, le yaoi ? Non ? Expliquez moi ça !...mmh mhh… oui…Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible ? Moi, écrire des… des histoires de messieurs se cassant mutuellement la charnière ? (j'aime l'expression casser la charnière, je la trouve d'une rare poésie :P) Mon dieu mais grand dieu mais jésus marie joseph non ! Il y a erreur sur la personne ! Vous vous trompez, grossier personnage vicelard !

Non, on m'a dit que j'étais une « princesse mystique » et une « Grande Muse » de l'HPDM ia quelques jours dans les reviews (BananaStrife, si tu passes par là, voila les conséquences de tes propos inconsidérés :P)… Du coup même si c'est un peu capillotracté (j'adoooooore ce mot ! Merci à Pilgrim qui me l'a appris !), je dois assumer ce rôle d'auteur d'HPDM. Soit. Bonjour, moi c'est Netellafim, et je suis une HPDM addict, d'une espèce particulièrement perverse en plus parce que j'écris des lemons et que j'ai même créé une Confrérie spécialisée dans le lemon ! Et là, tout le monde en cœur répond « bonjour Netellafim ! » ! Ah ca me rappelle les réunions des AA (abrutis anonymes hein, parce que l'alcool, c'est comme la drogue et la cigarette, c'est maaaaal) !

Sinon ouais non mais en fait là faut que j'arrête XD Je dois parler de mon chapitre. Ok alors… Ahem. La semaine dernière, on était resté sur une porte qui claque. On va voir comment Harry va gérer cette nuit précédemment évoquée ! Alphée est toujours là, pour votre plaisir ou votre déplaisir (ca dépend des cas), et le rating M aussi (là, c'est unanimement pour votre plaisir =P). Cinq musiques, toutes assez différentes, toutes trop cool, comme d'hab'. Voili voilou, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter !

Comme d'hab aussi, j'attends vos avis. On ne se refait pas. Les palpitations de ma boite mail me mettent toujours en joie =) Dites ce que vous voulez, mais dites le ! Et laissez un mail pour vous répondre si vous êtes anonymes. Et votre numéro de compte en banque dans tous les cas. Merci !

Ah si, j'avais un truc à raconter. C'est con et on s'en fout, mais je vais quand même vous le raconter, et vous allez quand même lire, et on discute pas. Je me suis rendu compte cette semaine, avec un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement, qu'en à peine quelques mois sur ffnet, à force d'envoyer RàR et MP, j'avais pris un automatisme inquiétant voir dangereux : terminer tout ce que j'écris par « Bise, Nella ». J'ai déjà trouvé ça inquiétant quand je me suis retrouvée à dire « bise » au lieu de ma manière usuelle de dire au revoir sur msn, mais quand j'ai signé le mail destiné à mon prof de math d'un « Bise, Nella », là j'ai carrément flippé XD Et j'ai rigolé aussi à l'idée de la tête de mon prof s'il recevait ca. Rassurez vous, j'ai arrêté mon doigt fou avant qu'il ne clique sur « envoyer », dieu merci ! Par contre faut que je tente de varier ma façon de conclure parce que c'est dangereux XD Donc sur ce, je conclurais en disant :

Bonne lecture (ca on change pas)

Kiss mes petits fanounets (spécial dédicace à Angie qui a inventé ce mot improbable XD)

Nellinette (dieu que c'est moche =/)

Disclaimer : Qu'est-ce que l'originalité ? C'est une question qui me vient parfois. D'une part, en temps qu'auteur d'HPDM, genre prétendu dépourvu d'originalité, et d'autre part en tant que masochiste qui a pris l'habitude de tenter d'écrire des disclaimer « originaux ». Spontanément, je dirais « l'originalité, c'est de pas faire comme tout le monde ». Mon dico online favori dit « ORIGINALITÉ, subst. fém. Qualité de celui, de ce qui est original; fait d'être original. » Ok, super, ça ça m'aide. Il dit aussi entre autre chose :« ORIGINAL, adj. Qui porte son origine en soi; qui n'a pas de modèle connu. » Moi, ça me semble un peu débile. On fonctionne tous en suivant des schémas pré établis (je vous ferais pas de cours d'anthropologie, j'y connais que dalle), et on s'oriente tous par rapport à des références, une culture, un contexte, des modèles. Quoi qu'on fasse et qui qu'on soit, notre pensée n'est pas entièrement libre, elle est basée sur une grille de valeurs et de notions qui varie d'une personne à l'autre et qui nous guide. Et puis en plus, si c'est ça la définition, autant arrêter tout de suite : le concept MÊME de fanfiction, c'est de suivre un modèle hyper connu, à savoir l'œuvre de base ! Et de même, un disclaimer ne peut pas être original puisqu'il est une sorte d'horripilante tradition dans la fanfiction, exécuté des millions de fois. Bref, tout ça pour dire : j'arrête l'originalité et je fais des copier-coller maintenant ! Voila le disclaimer lapidaire que j'ai trouvé sur la première fiction sur le fandom HP dans la page des « just in » il y a quelques minutes: « Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling ». Simple, efficace, net. Et si j'adoptais ce nouveau style ? =D

Fond Musical Proposé : Comme pour le chapitre précédent, et comme le suivant : au fil du texte, j'égraine des musiques que j'aime et que vous aimerez aussi, peut-être. Le tout, c'est d'essayer, et de voir ! A vous de voir.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur désespéré (par l'idée que j'arrête les disclaimers de malade mentale pour faire dans l'expéditif =P)

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE III: SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?**

_Il franchit le seuil de l'appartement de Drago la mort dans l'âme, sans se retourner. _

Près d'une année s'écoula sans que Harry ne reparle à Drago. Il l'aperçut parfois au loin, dans le restaurant universitaire avec sa petite amie ou bien devant la fac de Médicomagie, fumant une cigarette avec ses camarades, et toujours il détournait les yeux en tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur.

Quand il était rentré ce jour-là, tard dans la matinée, Hermione l'avait bien sûr harponné, furieuse de la façon dont il avait abandonné son ami. Il lui raconta ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter le bar, gardant cependant pour lui la suite de la soirée. Il affirma avoir passé la nuit à errer en ville et s'excusa piteusement. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille un doute, un soupçon, mais elle ne le formula pas et la discussion en resta là. Ils partirent ensuite au Terrier où Mrs Weasley les avait invité à passer les vacances. Après une parenthèse de deux semaines au milieu de sa famille d'adoption pendant lesquelles ils avaient joué au quidditch, aux échecs au coin du feu, offert et reçu des cadeaux, fait une multitudes de diner en famille qui s'étaient achevés tard dans la nuit… il fallut revenir à la réalité, faire des choix.

A la rentrée, comme il l'avait promis à Hermione, le Survivant invita Alphée à prendre un café pour se faire pardonner et lui souhaiter la bonne année. Après quelques minutes un peu tendues, il avait raconté à Alphée ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Hermione : Drago arrivant dans le bar, son regard glacé, et leur chanson qui l'avait fait fuir. Là encore, il laissa dans l'ombre le fait qu'il l'avait rattrapé et qu'ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour chez lui. Alphée compatit à la douleur du brun, lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire doux qui réchauffa doucement le Survivant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs vacances. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener sur les bords de la Tamise. Le jeune homme blond ne lui lâcha pas la main une seule seconde. Et quand ils se dirent au revoir, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils commencèrent à sortir officiellement ensemble. Alphée était doux et attentionné, très tendre et compréhensif face aux difficultés de Harry à s'ouvrir à lui. Lentement, ils apprirent à se connaitre, à vivre ensemble. Harry passait bientôt la plupart de ses nuits chez Alphée, et jamais celui-ci ne le précipita les choses. Il laissa au brun le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle relation, la première relation sérieuse de sa vie. Il le laissa apprivoiser son désir aussi, cette envie qui était tourné pour la première fois vers un autre homme que Drago.

Bien sur, parfois, dans la semi obscurité du studio du blond, son corps fin s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'image d'un autre torse délicat, ses yeux bleus se teintaient de gris, ses cheveux semblaient plus clairs… Et dans ces moments là, Harry le serrait plus fort contre lui, se détestant de penser à un autre et surtout se méprisant de sentir que son plaisir était décuplé quand il projetait ainsi Drago sur Alphée. Mais jamais il ne trouva le courage d'en parler à son petit ami. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, et d'autre part parce qu'il gardait espoir que ces errances se raréfieraient avec le temps.

Leur vie de couple était douce, agréable, sans crise, s'écoulant lentement et paisiblement. Les cours, les révisions, les examens, leurs sorties avec la bande d'amis de Harry qui avait parfaitement intégré le nouveau venu, leurs discussions toujours aussi passionnantes jusque tard dans la nuit, leur intimité tendre et complice aussi. Et ils se laissaient bercer par le doux ronronnement d'une routine qui semblait pouvoir se poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps, égale à elle-même, calme et apaisée.

Harry éprouvait une grande tendresse et beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune homme, ainsi qu'un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé face à son caractère facile et vif, face à la façon qu'il avait de rendre sa vie simple et stable. Tout allait de soit, et pour la première fois le ciel semblait vide de nuages.

Il y avait aussi le désir, l'envie de ce corps frêle et sensuel, de cette délicate bouche carmin, de cette peau douce qui frissonnait sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais ça y ressemblait.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas la fièvre, cette passion dévorante qu'il avait ressentie pour Drago. Mais cette relation-là ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, à la douce idylle que vivaient Ron et Hermione, à l'amour tel qu'il le rêvait. La complicité, la tendresse, le respect. Tout ce qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais avec Drago. Alors à quoi bon rêver d'un autre quand on a le paradis offert sur un plateau ?

Il se laissa aller, s'investissant dans cette relation si facile. Il présenta Alphée aux Weasley, qui l'accueillirent comme leur beau fils avec le naturel désarmant et la générosité qui leur étaient propre.

En été, ils partirent en vacances en tête à tête en Egypte, visitant avec enthousiasme les pyramides et autres sanctuaires chargés de magie ancienne le matin, profitant l'un de l'autre l'après midi, alangui dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bord de la piscine ou dans la fraicheur de leur chambre climatisée.

A la rentrée, ils louèrent un petit appartement ensemble pour leur seconde année. Là encore, la décision avait semblé naturelle, s'imposant d'elle-même. Hermione affirma qu'elle aimait trop leur appartement, devenu trop grand maintenant que Harry avait déménagé, et le garda donc, clamant qu'une chambre d'ami était toujours utile. Ron grimaça un peu quand il fallut revoir à la hausse la part de loyer à verser mais il ne dit rien, suivant sa petite amie. Et la routine laissée en suspens à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente reprit, quasiment inchangée. Les cours, les soirées partagées entre le travail et les câlins, les week-ends à flâner dans les rues de Londres et à discuter entre amis autour d'une bière.

Un soir, début décembre, Alphée lança joyeusement ce qui se révéla être une bombe sur Harry. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, devinant le regard tendre et appréciateur de son petit ami, alangui dans le lit défait, sur son corps nu. Seule la lumière d'une lampe de chevet éclairait la scène, et leurs souffles encore un peu haletants se mêlaient à une musique douce.

_**I must be dreaming or  
we're onto something  
I must be dreaming for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming or  
pinch me to waking  
so undeniably yours  
as long as I'm losing it so completely**_

_Je dois etre en train de rêver ou_

_On est au seuil de quelque chose_

_Je dois etre en train de rêver pour_

_Ne pas tomber amoureux sans loi ni règle_

_Je dois etre en train de rêver ou_

_Pince-moi pour me réveiller_

_Si indéniablement tien_

_Tant que je perdais ça si totalement_

_(1)_

« Tu te rends compte, Ry, dans deux semaines ça fera un an exactement qu'on se connait. »

Harry se figea. Un an. Un an depuis leur première rencontre. Un an depuis sa première fois aussi. Il frissonna en revoyant avec une cruelle netteté le visage de Drago, perdu dans l'extase, ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres ouvertes,… il revoyait avec précision cette image qu'il voulait tant oublier et qui revenait encore parfois dans ses rêves. Il se retourna et fit un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant à Alphée. Puis, incapable de parler, il gagna la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet fort peu flatteur : il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Ses mains tremblantes se crispèrent sur la céramique. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis revint se blottir contre Alphée. Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir empêcher sa voix et sa main de trembler, il caressa doucement la joue rose du blond et susurra:

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour fêter ça ?

‒ Et bien… je ne veux pas de cadeaux ou quoi hein ! Mais on pourrait… aller au restaurant et après… peut-être à l'hôtel… »

Le blond se blottit contre lui en se mordant la lèvre d'un air un peu gêné, son regard bleu luisant cependant de promesses sensuelles. Harry avait toujours trouvé particulièrement érotique la façon qu'il avait de dire des choses indécentes, cette réaction entre l'embarras et la provocation, ses yeux restant fixés dans les siens avec assurance alors qu'il rougissait timidement. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Va pour ce programme ! »

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendit que son petit ami aille prendre sa douche et il réserva une table pour deux dans un grand restaurant et une nuit dans un hôtel étoilé.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient face à face, installés à une petite table ronde sur laquelle était posée une chandelle. Dehors, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait Londres. L'ambiance était feutrée, une douce musique outrageusement sucrée baignait l'alcôve discrète dans laquelle ils avaient été installés.

_**No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtime  
Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day my life is filled with lovin' you**_

_Personne d'autre ne peut me faire ressentir_

_Les couleurs que tu m'apportes_

_Reste avec moi pendant qu'on vieillit_

_Et nous vivrons chaque jour dans un éternel printemps_

_Parce que t'aimer a rendu ma vie si belle_

_Et chaque jour ma vie est remplie de mon amour pour toi._

_(2)_

Ils se souriaient, complices, partageant une part de fondant au chocolat pour le dessert. Ils discutaient et riaient, le vin les faisant se sentir léger. Sous la table, le pied d'Alphée caressait le mollet du brun.

« Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es à tomber dans ce costume, Al' !

‒ Voyons _Sweetie_ (3), tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours à tomber ! »

Harry rit du ton suffisant qu'avait employé le blond. Il lui tendit la cuillère. Alphée ouvrit la bouche et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la cuillère avec une lenteur calculée, fixant le brun d'un air provocateur. Le Survivant rougit du manège de son petit-ami.

« Harry, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis.

‒ A quel propos ?

‒ Je veux un cadeau.

‒ Quoi ? Mais enfin… Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard ?

‒ Non. Je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes un cadeau. C'est toi le cadeau que je veux ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Je te signale que cette partie là est déjà prévue au programme Al' ! »

Le blond remua sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise soudain. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit, un peu hésitant.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je te veux. Je veux… Je voudrais être… au dessus cette fois. Enfin je… enfin tu vois ? »

Il bredouillait, hésitant à utiliser des mots plus crus. Harry avait pali, stupéfait. Il resta quelques secondes à chercher ses mots. Il sentit la main fine du blond venir prendre la sienne avec douceur.

« Ecoute si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je comprendrais. C'est rien. C'est juste que… quand on a vaguement évoqué ça, tu ne semblais pas être complètement contre l'idée d'être… celui qui reçoit disons. »

Il grimaça, mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler sérieusement de sexe. Les mots crus l'effrayaient quand ils n'étaient plus prononcés dans l'intimité ou avec humour. Harry perçut sa gêne et fit une légère pression sur la main blanche et avec un faible sourire il le rassura :

« Ecoute Al'… C'est vrai que c'est pas une idée qui me dégoute ou quoi mais c'est juste… je ne me sens pas prêt là. D'accord ? »

Le blond lui fit un sourire radieux et acquiesça, soulagé. Il reprit la cuillère et tendit une bouchée du dessert chocolaté au brun comme si de rien n'était.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils découvraient la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Londres, avec Big Ben qui émergeait de la brume à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Oh Harry, tu as vu ! »

Comme un enfant, le blond se blottit contre Harry avec un air émerveillé. Puis il reporta son attention sur son amant et le petit garçon laissa place à un prédateur au regard félin. Il se colla un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa.

« Cette année a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie, et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Merci 'Ry. »

Il caressa doucement la joue du brun, et après un dernier baiser il claironna :

« Je vais prendre une douche ! Je veux être tout propre pour toi ! Tu te joins à moi _Sweet Heart_ ?

‒ Pars devant, je te rattrape ! J'appelle le room service d'abord. »

Le blond disparut dans la salle de bain. Le Survivant alla jusqu'à la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait le téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Alphée était rentré dans la douche et chantonnait sous l'eau. Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Pourquoi avait-il été si effrayé par cette demande ? Un an. Ca faisait un an. Et il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Pourtant, il était avec Alphée depuis un peu moins de 11 mois. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Il savait que l'amour stupide qu'il éprouvait pour Drago mettrait surement du temps à s'effacer, mais la réaction de recul qu'il avait eu au diner le surprenait. Parce qu'il avait confiance en Alphée, à défaut de l'aimer réellement. D'ailleurs laisser un homme le dominer était même une idée qui lui plaisait et l'attirait plutôt. Il aurait donc dû être capable d'envisager le fait que son petit-ami soit cet homme. Après tout il aurait accepté ça sans la moindre hésitation de la part de Drago un an plus tôt, il s'en souvenait. Il se serait même donné à lui sans se poser de question s'il avait été plus doux. Mais Drago avait été brutal, et il avait pris le contrôle. Et même maintenant, il savait que si ça avait été Drago qui était dans cette douche, il l'aurait lui-même supplié de le prendre. Il soupira. Ca finirait bien par disparaitre pourtant, ce sentiment complètement ridicule ? Il le fallait. Combien de temps encore…

Il saisit le téléphone et commanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, à savoir du champagne et des fraises. En raccrochant, il sourit amèrement en se demandant combien de clients avaient déjà passé cette commande ultra cliché. Puis il se leva et tout en dénouant sa cravate, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chassant les pensées parasites du mieux qu'il put.

Le week-end suivant, ils étaient assis autour d'une table dans le même bar bruyant où ils s'étaient retrouvés déjà l'année précédente pour fêter les vacances, et Alphée était plongé avec passion dans l'éternel débat visant à déterminer quelle école, de Beauxbâtons ou Poudlard, avait la réputation la plus rayonnante. Il était le seul français, face à une meute d'anglais particulièrement nombreux puisqu'une fois encore, Dean et Seamus étaient rentrés pour les vacances de Noël, mais cela ne semblait en rien entraver sa confiance. Harry adorait regarder son timide et discret petit ami se transformer en orateur enfiévré quand le sujet l'imposait, capable de tenir tête à la horde d'anciens élèves de Poudlard sans frémir. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait envie de lui en cet instant, envie d'embrasser des lèvres rouges qui laissaient échapper un flot de paroles persuasifs, envie de lécher cette gorge délicate qui vibrait sous l'impulsion de sa voix claire et assurée, envie d'enlacer ce corps qui vibrait de passion. Cette pensée le rassurait quand il doutait de leur relation, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Son petit-ami n'avait plus abordé le sujet de l'inversion des rôles depuis le soir de l'anniversaire de leur rencontre mais les incertitudes que cette discussion avait engendrées chez le Survivant demeuraient.

Se détachant de la conversation trop souvent ramenée sur le tapis, il décida d'aller chercher à boire. Il se pencha sur son petit-ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Al' ?

‒ Pas maintenant Harry. Enfin Seamus, tu ne peux pas décemment dire que sous prétexte que ... »

Le brun haussa les épaules et rejoignit le bar. Il s'accouda au zinc avec nonchalance, souriant à la barmaid d'une manière qu'il savait irrésistible.

« Salut Lisa! Tu me remets la même chose ?

‒ Juste pour toi ou pour toute la table ?

‒ Pour moi. Ce sont eux qui parlent mais c'est moi qui aie soif ! »

Elle gloussa et s'exécuta. Elle remplit généreusement le verre du brun sans cesser de le regarder. Il lui souriait distraitement tout en écoutant les paroles de la chanson que jouait le jukebox. Il se retint de froncer les sourcils quand il pensa que cette chanson semblait avoir été écrite pour lui et Drago.

_**Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?**_

**_Always tease tease tease_**  
**_You're happy when I'm on my knees_**  
**_One day is fine, next day is black_**  
**_So if you want me off your back_**  
**_Well come on and let me know_**  
**_Should I stay or should I go?_**

_Chéri tu dois me laisser savoir_

_Est-ce que je devrais rester ou est-ce que je devrais partir ?_

_Si tu dis que tu es mien_

_Je resterai là jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Alors tu dois me laisser savoir_

_Est-ce que je devrais rester ou est-ce que je devrais partir ?_

_Toujours m'allumer, m'allumer, m'allumer_

_Tu es heureux quand je suis à genoux_

_Un jour ça va, le lendemain rien ne va plus_

_Allez vas-y et laisse moi savoir_

_Est-ce que je devrais rester ou est-ce que je devrais partir ?_

(4)

Il tenta d'ignorer le cours amer et dangereux que prenaient ses pensées et reporta son attention sur la serveuse dont les jolies boucles blondes de poupée ne parvenaient pas à atténuer l'air avide qu'elle avait en le fixant. Elle se pencha plus que de raison au dessus du bar, laissant voir un décolleté plongeant et légèrement brillant dans la moiteur ambiante, et lui donna son verre, puis caressant intentionnellement ses doigts en prenant les trois mornilles que coutait la boisson. Avec un dernier sourire, il retourna vers sa table. Cette serveuse était décidemment folle de lui ! Il aurait surement trouvé ca un peu déplaisant si cela ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir des verres pleins à ras-bord.

Une fois arrivé à sa table, il constata que la discussion était toujours aussi passionnée. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il lui fallut faire appel à toute son adresse pour ne pas renverser de la bière sur la table. Il se retourna pour protester mais ses mots restèrent coincés en travers de sa gorge : à quelques mètres derrière la petite demoiselle qui l'avait bousculé et s'excusait d'ailleurs platement se trouvaient Drago et sa petite copine. L'ex-Serpentard ne l'avait visiblement encore pas vu, s'asseyant face à la charmante brune qui l'accompagnait déjà un an plus tôt, et il ressentit le besoin de fuir au plus vite. Il avait posé sa bière devant sa place et s'apprêtait à aller aux toilettes aussi discrètement que possible quand Alphée, dans l'un de ses gestes vifs et emportés, envoya le verre plein s'éclater sur le sol dallé, éclaboussant au passage la table et les chaussures du brun. Le français se tourna vers lui, semblant remarquer sa présence.

« Oh Harry… Désolé je…

‒ Tu peux pas faire attention ! »

Le blond sursauta en entendant le ton brusque de son petit-ami, ne comprenait pas ce qui justifiait un tel emportement.

« Je… J'ai pas fais exprès je suis désolé…

‒ Laisse tomber. Continue ton one man show. J'ai plus qu'à nettoyer ça.»

Déjà, la serveuse accourait.

« Laisse Harry, je m'en occupe. Et je t'en remets un.

‒ Merci. »

Sans se retourner, il fila jusqu'aux toilettes. Même avec toute la chance du monde, inutile d'espérer être passé inaperçu. Le seul espoir qui lui restait, c'était que Drago profite de son absence pour partir, entrainant sa petite copine dans un autre bar, loin de l'homme avec lequel il l'avait trompée, à peine plus d'un an auparavant. Le Survivant se regarda dans la glace. Une fois encore, il avait une tête de déterré, la tension marquant ses traits. Il soupira, prit quelques feuilles de papier du distributeur au mur et essuya les quelques gouttes de bière sur son visage et ses lunettes. Il jeta ensuite le papier et se dirigea vers la cabine la plus loin de la porte, bien décidé à s'y terrer quelques minutes, le temps pour son ancien rival de trouver une excuse et de repartir.

Alors qu'il tirait la porte de la cabine derrière lui, un pied bloqua le battant. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner, il se retrouva poussé violemment contre le mur et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il garda son équilibre de justesse et fit volte-face. Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos en voyant le blond qui se tenait devant la porte close, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

« Bordel Malefoy t'as encore pété un câble ou quoi ?

‒ Tss, tss, tss Potter, inutile de hurler voyons. Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec ton petit copain dis-donc !

‒ Si j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un pauvre connard, je saurai où te trouver. Maintenant dégage et laisse moi sortir.

‒ Pourquoi tu veux sortir ? Tu n'étais pas venu ici faire quelque chose ?

‒ Bien sur, je vais baisser mon froc et pisser tranquillement pendant que tu regardes. Et après tu me traites de pervers !

‒ Pisser je ne sais pas, mais tu peux effectivement baisser ton froc, ça serait un bon début. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber. C'était officiel, Drago était devenu fou, comme en témoignait le ton lubrique qu'il avait utilisé et la lueur de désir dans ses yeux gris. Le Survivant frissonna : même sous la lumière glauque des halogènes, dans ces toilettes, avec cet air affamé sur son joli visage, il était toujours aussi beau. Et il sut qu'il était toujours fou amoureux de lui malgré tous ses efforts. Il se détesta quand il sentit son corps réagir à cette vision, mais il garda cependant la tête froide. La musique qui filtrait à travers la porte l'irrita : à croire que le jukebox était de mèche avec le blond qui d'ailleurs eut l'air amusé de la coïncidence.

_**Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home**_

**_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'_**  
**_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_**

_Je cherche un amant qui en cherche un_

_Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre nuit de solitude_

_J'ai envie de partager mon amour avec un amant au sang chaud._

_J'ai envie d'emmener un homme sauvage chez moi_

_Je vais avoir un amour torride bébé ce soir_

_J'ai besoin d'un truc torride bébé ce soir_

(5)

La chanson renforça sa décision : il ne serait pas l'amant torride sur lequel Malefoy passerait ses pulsions !

« Et après quoi ? Tu vas me laisser te baiser contre le carrelage crasseux et ensuite tu me cracheras à la gueule avant de te tirer ? Et ainsi de suite, tous les ans ?

‒ Baiser Potter ? Où est passé le gentleman qui « faisait l'amour » ? A vrai dire j'avais plutôt imaginé que ce serait moi qui te baiserait cette fois mais on peut négocier, je ne suis pas si obtus. »

Il s'approcha encore de Harry en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry trembla mais il refusa de céder et repoussa violemment le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la porte.

« Malefoy, t'es barjo. Baiser dans les toilettes ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis pas une pute ! Et, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il y a mon petit ami dans la salle à côté ! Ainsi que ta copine, accessoirement. Et si toi, tu n'as aucun principes moraux, moi, même si je suis un sale PD, je connais la définition du mot fidélité. Alors maintenant tu dégages et tu me laisses sortir, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, surtout pas comme ça ! »

L'assurance du blond vacilla, mais il se reprit vite, l'air mauvais cette fois :

« Et ton pauvre petit étudiant en arithmancie, il sait où tu es parti l'an dernier quand tu l'as planté ?

‒ Tu le méprises sans rien savoir de lui. Digne de toi. Il s'appelle Alphée et jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville, que ce soit humainement ou sexuellement, alors garde ta morgue pour toi ! »

La pique, bien qu'à moitié vrai, eut l'avantage de toucher l'ex Serpentard. Harry décida d'enfoncer le clou :

« En plus, même si ça ne te regarde pas, Alphée et moi n'étions pas ensemble l'an dernier. D'ailleurs, que je sache, la charmante Clarisse non plus n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, et elle n'aimerait surement pas le savoir. Moi, à sa place, si mon petit ami me trompait avec un homme, je peux t'assurer que je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à tout le monde pour me venger ! »

La menace fit pâlir Drago. Le Survivant sentit qu'il avait gagné. Il acheva.

« Alors on va les laisser en dehors de tout ça, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, je pense que tu es d'accord. Maintenant, pousse-toi. »

Et docilement, le blond fit un pas sur le côté, sonné. Harry déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna vers son ancien rival, piteusement appuyé contre le mur, l'air hagard. Il hésita puis ajouta :

« Arrête de me tourner autour Drago. Ca ne mènera à rien, tu n'es pas capable de te décider, et moi je ne veux pas endurer ça. J'en suis pas capable. Alors sois hétéro, et essaye d'être heureux comme ca. »

Sur ces mots, le brun sortit des toilettes. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, ses mains tremblaient. Il se reprit et rejoint la table. Cette fois, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron parlait de Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Mia, la petite amie de Neville. Alphée pour sa part était silencieux, l'air anxieux. Quand il aperçut Harry, il le regarda avec un air de chien battu. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en lui souriant.

« Fais pas cette tête Al', c'est rien qu'un peu de bière. Désolé d'avoir crié. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement pendant que sa main vint caresser la joue du blond puis de perdit dans ses cheveux. Quand il se détacha de son petit-ami rasséréné, il vit Drago qui lui jetait un regard furieux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table où sa petite amie semblait s'ennuyer, jouant d'un air las avec son collier de perles de jeune fille BCBG. Elle sursauta quand il arriva, et le regarda sans comprendre. Le Survivant était trop loin pour entendre, mais rien qu'à l'expression de la jeune file, il sut que Drago devait être brutal. Perplexe et inquiète, elle saisit sa veste et suivit précipitamment le futur Médicomage qui avait déjà atteint la porte tout en enfilant son manteau. Harry ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

Il baissa les yeux sur Alphée qui était appuyé tendrement contre son épaule, semblant écouter les discussions des garçons. Le Survivant leva les yeux, soulagé que son petit-ami n'ait rien remarqué, mais ce soulagement se dissipa vite quand il tomba sur le regard lourd de reproches d'Hermione. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et un petit signe mais elle masqua à peine sa colère et déclama :

« Qui veut un autre verre ? Moi et Harry on fait le service ! Profitez ! »

Tous passèrent commande et le Survivant suivit l'ex préfète, la mort dans l'âme. La serveuse sembla heureuse de voir Harry revenir mais quand elle remarqua Hermione à ses côtés, son air réjoui s'évapora aussitôt. Elle prit la commande dictée avec autorité par la jeune femme. Cela fait, la brune reporta son attention sur son ami. Elle se mit à parler à voix basse à une vitesse surréaliste :

« A quoi tu joues Harry ? Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Tu crois qu'Alphée est aveugle ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de t'acharner dans une voie qui ne mènera qu'à l'autodestruction ? Parce que c'est ce que tu fais ! Toi et Malefoy, vous ne savez pas faire autre chose ! Il te fait mal, tu lui fais mal. Et au passage, vous blessez tout le monde. Sa petite amie, Alphée, tes amis qui te voient persévérer sur un chemin sans issue ! Tout le monde !

‒ Mione… C'est pas ce que tu crois !

‒ Faut que tu trouves mieux qu'une phrase cliché pour te rattraper là ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu étais l'an dernier quand tu as planté Alphée ? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaitre l'odeur du sexe ? Tu puais la débauche quand tu es rentré l'an dernier Harry ! Et tu n'as jamais su mentir. La culpabilité et l'odeur de sexe, tu parles d'indices évidents !

‒ Oui d'accord. J'ai merdé. Mais c'était il y a un an ! Et j'étais pas en couple ! Je sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais je suis un mec fidèle ! »

Harry était vexé du peu de confiance que lui faisait Hermione.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, c'est pas vraiment cette l'impression que tu donnes ! Tu vas aux toilettes, et une minute après Malefoy t'y rejoint en courant presque ! Cinq minutes plus tard, tu ressors, l'air satisfait ! Et le regard de Malefoy… Par merlin Harry, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour Alphée ! Il t'aime ! Il est prêt à tout pour toi !

‒ Je sais tout ça okay ! Je sais Mione ! Inutile d'en rajouter… Ecoute je sais que j'ai merdé l'an dernier, mais j'étais pas encore avec Alphée ! Maintenant c'est différent. J'ai envoyé chier Malefoy d'accord ! Je lui ai demandé de rester loin de moi et d'Alphée ! Et c'est pas de ma faute s'il m'a suivi aux toilettes en plus. Alors je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi, et je suis peut-être faible avec Drago, mais il y a des limites ! J'y peux rien si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne ! Moi aussi je préfèrerais aimer Alphée, mais j'ai pas autant de chance que toi ! Tu crois que parce que tout a toujours été simple avec Ron, tout le monde a autant de bol ! Et bien non ! Alors ne me juge pas. »

La brune était choquée de la révolte de son ami. Elle l'observa, grave, pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« D'accord. Je veux bien te faire confiance. Mais foire pas tout. Alphée ne mérite pas de souffrir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il était plus que conscient de ça, mais la serveuse les interrompit, leur ramenant leur commande.

« Merci Lisa. Tiens, garde la monnaie. »

Harry posa deux gallions sur le comptoir et emporta les verres. Dès qu'il fut assis, Alphée revint se blottir contre lui. Il vida paisiblement son verre, suivant les conversations autour de la table. Ron racontait à Mia la scène du Rapeltout en première année.

« … Et ce crétin de Malefoy l'a balancé de toutes ses forces ! Alors Harry a foncé. Il était jamais monté sur un balai avant, et pourtant il a réussi à le rattraper et … »

Le Survivant sentit Alphée se crisper contre lui au son du nom de celui qui était son concurrent. Harry jeta un regard à son petit-ami, il avait l'air tendu, en pleine réflexion. Il se colla encore un peu plus à Harry qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, fermant les yeux et écoutant la musique qui lui serrait le cœur tout en repassant les mots d'Hermione dans sa tête.

_**Time will heal yo**__**ur wounds  
I'll see you through  
I thought we'd create  
Hearts in a sea of blue  
We'd given a date  
I said I believed in you  
But I'm falling away  
I'm falling away with you**_

_Le temps guérira tes blessures_

_Je t'aiderais à les surmonter_

_J'ai pensé qu'on créerait _

_Des cœurs dans une mer de bleus_

_On s'était donné rendez-vous_

_J'ai dit que je croyais en toi_

_Mais je disparais_

_Je disparais avec toi_

(6)

Bientôt, la main fine de son petit ami se posa sur son genou et remonta à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et cette fois il ne put l'ignorer. Il le regarda, interrogatif, tentant de contenir les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues alors que la main chaude du blond s'approchait dangereusement de son aine. Alphée lui fit un sourire plein de promesses, puis se redressa et bailla d'un air innocent.

« Bon les copains, je suis fatigué, je crois qu'on va vous laisser ! Hein Harry ?

‒ Euh ouais. D'accord. Désolé les mecs. Passez une bonne soirée, et de bonnes vacances ! Ron, Hermione, à demain au Terrier ! »

Et ils sortirent après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde le plus naturellement possible. Alphée glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et l'attira sans le savoir dans la ruelle où le brun s'était déjà retrouvé un an plus tôt, plaqué contre le même mur par un autre blond. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du brun, sous son pull, pour caresser ses reins, puis il colla ses hanches à celle du Survivant qui put sentir son érection déjà tendue. Lentement, il se frotta à lui, le faisant soupirer. Alphée gémit, en sentant le sexe de Harry répondre à ses caresses :

« Harry, transplane, ramène nous à la maison, j'ai trop envie de toi… »

Le brun, un peu déstabilisé par l'empressement inhabituel du français, s'exécuta en le serrant fort contre lui. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, le blond le poussa sur le lit et se plaça face à lui, dardant sur lui ses yeux pâles brulant d'une lueur torride. Il laissa tomber son manteau et déboutonna sa chemise, les yeux verts suivant le moindre de ses mouvements avec envie, à la fois hallucinés et émerveillés par le manège hypnotique du blond dans la semi obscurité de la chambre. Le blond ouvrit ensuite son pantalon, et d'un geste fit glisser son jean et son boxer, dévoilant son érection pâle. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, provoquant un bruit comique, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa à rire tant l'envie les électrisait. Enfin nu, Alphée s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses tibias touchent le rebord du lit entre les jambes du brun, qui se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, son regard fixé sur l'érection toute proche. Il approcha son visage du ventre du blond mais celui-ci le retint d'une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, le forçant à lever les yeux. Puis avec grâce il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa avec chaleur, frottant sans pudeur ses fesses contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Harry, sa main toujours plongée dans les boucles sombres du brun. Celui-ci émit un gémissement chevrotant qui fit sourire Alphée, qui enleva son manteau au Survivant. Il laissa tomber le manteau sur le lit, à coté d'eux, puis ses mains délicates descendirent jusqu'au ventre du brun qui retint son souffle quand les doigts fins taquinèrent son nombril. Alphée rompit le baiser pour se concentrer sur l'ouverture du pantalon de son amant. Quand, malgré ses gestes fébriles, il arriva enfin à déboutonner la braguette, il releva ses hanches et tira sur le tissu pour que le pantalon et le caleçon du Survivant descendent à mi cuisse, libérant son sexe gorgé de sang.

Sans préambule supplémentaire, sans lui retirer le moindre vêtement, le blond se plaça à la verticale du sexe de son amant tout en tirant la baguette magique de celui-ci de la poche de sa veste. Il murmura un sort de lubrification, et tous deux haletèrent en sentant le charme prendre effet, puis il jeta la baguette sur les oreillers et guida d'une main l'érection de Harry alors que ses hanches allaient à sa rencontre.

« Alphée attend… Aaah… Pas comme ça, tu vas avoir mal… Alph'… oh putain…

‒ Je m'en fous Harry. Si j'attends, je crois que je vais mourir. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, si tu savais… Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux mi-clos, le blond murmurait avec fièvre, son corps d'albâtre tremblant de désir. Et Harry obéit, et le regarda. Il regarda ses yeux perdus que seule éclairait la lumière des lampadaires qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Il regarda le halo jaunâtre que cette lumière jetait sur son torse glabre qui se soulevait au rythme de ses halètements. Il regarda ses cuisses nues et fines dont la blancheur et la douceur contrastait avec le jean rude que le brun portait encore. Il regarda les bras pâles, la main fine qui s'agrippait en tremblant à son pull de laine sombre. Il regarda jusqu'à l'ivresse cet être à la fois fragile et si fort, si frêle et qui semblait pourtant paradoxalement le dominer en cet instant, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'offrir à lui. Il fut ému par la beauté délicate de ce corps gracieux et totalement nu contre le sien, toujours entièrement vêtu. Cette vision l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se retint de fermer les yeux malgré la violence du plaisir quand Alphée s'empala lentement sur lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux d'or brillant faiblement, des gémissements enivrants sortant de ses lèvres carmin. Le blond s'interrompit quand la douleur devint trop forte et balbutia, avec une voix rauque :

« _Touch me_ Harry. Caresse-moi… »

Une fois encore, le brun s'exécuta, l'une de ses mains se posant sur l'érection douloureuse de son amant tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui pour ne pas se laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Dans un gémissement, Alphée descendit entièrement sur le sexe de Harry qui cria. Il se redressa et serra Alphée contre lui. Le blond passa ses bras pâles et tremblants autour des épaules de son petit ami, laissant aller son front contre le sien. Et après quelques secondes, en rivant son regard au sien, il entama lentement le mouvement de va-et-vient que leurs corps réclamaient.

Leurs cris se répercutèrent dans l'appartement vide pendant longtemps, sans se soucier des voisins ou de l'heure, tous les deux abandonnés à une ivresse inédite, presque désespérée. De longues minutes plus tard, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, à bout de souffle, luisant de sueur. (7)

Quand ils eurent un peu reprit leurs esprits, Harry rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers le blond allongé contre lui. Celui-ci était pelotonné dans la couverture, en chien de fusil, silencieux, regardant simplement Harry d'un air grave.

« Ca va Al' ? »

Un sourire doux lui répondit. Le Survivant se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se redressa pour se déshabiller.

« C'est malin, mon pull a une jolie tache bien reconnaissable maintenant ! J'ai intérêt à laver ça demain matin, des fois que Mrs Weasley se mette en tête de faire notre lessive et qu'elle tombe là-dessus… »

Ils rirent à cette idée. Une fois nu, le brun alla fermer les volets puis s'allongea à côté d'Alphée, tirant la couverture sur leurs corps nus. Il posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit puis attira le blond contre lui avec tendresse, le serrant doucement contre lui et lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a valu ce plaisir mais c'était… Wow ! »

Alphée se blottit un peu plus contre lui, frottant son nez dans le cou du brun et respirant son odeur. Il entrelaça leurs jambes et soupira d'aise.

« _I love you_ Harry. Je t'aime. »

Le brun se raidit. Le français soupira tristement dans son cou et reprit :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que toi aussi. En fait tu n'as même pas besoin de répondre. Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais juste besoin de le dire. »

Il tendit le cou et embrassa chastement le brun avant de revenir poser sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) _Must Be Dreaming _de **Frou Frou**. Les paroles sont un peu mystérieuses, j'aime bien la musique. C'est doux et agréable, léger.

(2) _Loving You_ de **Minnie Riperton**. Mignon mais vraiment très sucré et romantique, avec la voix haut perché et les petits oiseaux, la totale. A ne pas trop écouter sous peine de vomir quand même, parce que l'organisme n'est pas fait pour autant de romantisme rose.

(3) Comme ce sont des anglais mais que j'écris en français, on va dire que quand j'écris en anglais c'est qu'ils parlent français ! =) Je mets en italique ces mots/passage en français/anglais. Sweetie ca veut dire littéralement « chéri », et sweet heart c'est à peu près la même chose. Le reste se déchiffre très bien, même quand on a le niveau en Anglais d'un CM2 ! Faites moi confiance =)

(4) _Should I Stay Or Should I Go_ de **The Clash**, of course =) Cette chanson, tout le monde la connait et je suis sur que tout le monde l'aime :P Obligé ! Si ça vous dis rien, écoutez et vous reconnaitrez vite. Si vous connaissez, écoutez et kiffez à nouveau =)

(5) _Hot Stuff_ de **Donna Summer**. Les vieux classiques ne se démodent jamais parait-il !

(6) _Falling Away_ de **Evermore**. Une très jolie musique, un peu mélancolique. C'est la musique d'une pub Sprite (celle où les mecs plongent dans le terrain de basket devenu piscine…).

(7) Je dédicace ce lemon à tous ceux et celles qui maugréaient que le demi-lemon du chapitre précédent était insuffisant ! C'est pas un lemon HPDM, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même…

* * *

Voila j'avais promis un lemon entier, il y a eu un lemon entier ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, de même que le chapitre. Drago est un connard sous ma plume, mais il a ses raisons ^^

A bientôt pour la suite (une semaine encore une fois, désolé pour ça)

Bise

Nella

A non, j'ai dit que je variais.

PoutouxXx

Nethell (merci à Althar qui m'a suggéré cette abréviation de Netellafim XD)


	4. Track 04: The Little Things Give U Away

**CREUSER LE CIEL**

Blabla de l'artiste : Hi honey ! What's up ?

Ouais, je suis un artiste aujourd'hui. Et je fais un petit caprice d'artiste en conséquence. Une flémingite aigue m'a saisie avec violence, moitié due à une fatigue tangible et réelle, moitié due à un petit coup de mou, d'où le léger retard de parution (ça va, on est encore samedi techniquement =) ). J'ai eu cette semaine les dates de mes oraux (je serai à Paris pendant la Japan Expo entre autre, mais probablement dans l'incapacité d'aller y faire un tour, voila qui est plutôt blasant et un peu triste, comme un rêve qu'aurait eu l'otaku modérée que j'étais pendant mon adolescence et qui se meure) et j'ai donc dû courir pour organiser tout ça. (Billet de TGV : check. Hotel : Check. Valise neuve : Check. Compte en banque à sec : Check. Liste des musées à visiter si je trouve le temps : Check.) Au final, avec tout le bordel qu'il y a eu, l'agitation dans ma vie, j'ai quasiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps. Ce qui pue des fesses, vu que si j'ai adopté un rythme de parution lent, c'était dans le but d'avoir le temps d'écrire la fiction suivante entre temps ! Là j'ai même pas deux chapitres d'écrit (sur je sais pas encore combien) et encore, c'est que des premiers jets ! Bref, la lose. En plus le dernier chapitre (le 5) de cette présente préquelle mérite une réécriture en profondeur. J'ai un tas de devoirs, et je suis en train d'angoisser par-dessus le marché : Ca va tellement bien depuis tellement de mois dans ma vie que je me dis que ca peut pas durer, et que les oraux vont sonner le glas de la période bénite qu'a été l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Voila, c'est pas très kikoulolesque comme blabla, mais plutôt en mode 3615 Ma Vie/Mon Cul de dépressive :P Enfin, je déprime pas mais j'angoisse un peu. Et j'ai tellement la tête dans le cul le matin que si ca continue, je serais un cas d'étude pour la fac de proctologie. Si, si, je vous jure.

Tiens, c'est fou ce que c'est joyeux aujourd'hui ! Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, le chapitre qui suit ne sera pas non plus riant et sautillant, dans une certaine mesure ! Enfin vous verrez, et bien entendu vous reviewerez ! =) (Je fais pas de chantage hein, mais vos reviews sont votre meilleur chance de me motiver à réécrire le chapitre 5 avant la semaine prochaine, et je ne le publierais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas écrit ! Vu le coup de mou que j'ai, sans vous faire du chantage, je vais plutôt en appeler à votre soutien : j'ai besoin de savoir pour qui j'écris ! Motivez moi ! (un flingue sur la tempe ou un bisou dans le cou marche à peu près autant l'un que l'autre, à vous de choisir votre arme ) ) ) (oulala beaucoup de parenthèse, je vais bientôt prendre ma Casio (TI c'est pour les nuuuuls !) plutôt que mon ordi pour écrire mes blablas !)

Donc un chapitre énième chapitre musical (5 chansons), on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin puisque le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, je suis un peu amorphe là XD J'ai envie de dormiiiir *_*

Ah et encore un autre truc (oui je suis pas douée pour être brève :P), on m'a offert un livre et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai vu que c'était édité par la maison d'édition Alphée ! Un petit tour sur le site donne ceci : _« Les éditions ALPHEE, du nom du dieu-fleuve qui nettoya les écuries du roi Augias dans les douze travaux d'Hercule_(j'étais même pas au courant que c'était un Dieu Fleuve spécial, j'aurais du mieux faire mes recherches préalables moi !)_ […] se consacrent à éditer des textes favorisant l'élévation des plans spirituels et l'évolution des états de conscience. Sa production espère apporter des réponses aux grandes interrogations de notre temps. Elle désire servir l'humanité dans sa perspective cosmogonique et universelle. Elle souhaite réunir ce qui est séparé.» _Ouais, j'aime bien lire des trucs intellos des fois =) (en l'occurrence, ce livre là est un livre sur l'histoire de la Physique Quantique, qu'on m'a donc offert parce que j'ai un petit trip perso sur le Chat de Schrödinger… Ah, les trip(e)s des scientifiques !)

Bon, cette tentative de blabla sommaire et concis est un échec critique. *EPIC FAIL* Tant pis ! =)

Bonne lecture

Galoche baveuse

Nutella

Disclaimer : Bon il est 22H16, un samedi, après une semaine de 6 jours… Pas forcément le moment où je suis au sommet de mon art, je pense que vous comprendrez. Sans tomber dans le disclaimer standard, on sera sobre. Le personnage d'Alphée est ma propriété exclusive. (si cependant vous voulez l'utiliser pour le rendre heureux, on peux en parler). D'ailleurs à son propos, malgré les reviews qui me le demandaient, je ne l'ai pas tué, et je n'ai pas fait de lui le jumeau astral de Drago. Vous êtes des grandes malades pour avoir des idées pareilles ! Mon pauvre petit Al' ! Et sinon… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose qui m'appartienne dans cette histoire. Juste cet OC. Le reste appartient à qui de droit, vous connaissez le truc. A qui de droit… C'est quoi cette expression pourrie ? Bref voila. Je vais aller au lit, j'en peux plus, donc je suis désolé si tout ca est un peu torché à la va vite ! [EDIT Post Bonne nuit de sommeil: Maintenant que j'ai l'esprit un poil plus clair, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait au moins un autre OC dans cette histoire à savoir Clarisse. Et on peut même ajouter la serveuse nympho: elle a un physique, une personnalité vaguement esquissé et un prénom, c'est donc pas très loin d'un perso non? Voila qui est donc ajouté à la liste de ce qui m'appartient! Rendre à César ce qui appartient à César!]

Fond Musical Proposé : 5 musiques, dont 2 parmi mes préférées de tout l'univers (Shaka et Tenacious). Mai comme toujours, vous pouvez toutes les écouter, ca fait pas de mal =)

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur marmoréen (je me met à la mode Twilight, j'ai envie ^^)

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV: THE LITTLE THINGS GIVE YOU AWAY**

_« I love you Harry. Je t'aime. »_

_Le brun se raidit. Le français soupira tristement dans son cou et reprit :_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que toi aussi. En fait tu n'as même pas besoin de répondre. Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais juste besoin de le dire. »_

_Il tendit le cou et embrassa chastement le brun avant de revenir poser sa tête contre son épaule._

Quand Alphée rentra ce jour là, il trouva son petit ami dans le salon, installé à la table devant ses cours, chantonnant, son casque sur les oreilles.

_**Brain, walk-**__**on by **_

_**I 'm not gonna sleep tonight  
I've got a crush on you my friend**_  
_**I can't explain, I can't explain, no ...  
Guy, I wanna try to tell the secret in my mind  
But I'm not sure you'd understand  
The sex insane, that's insane, ya!**_

**_Brain, tryin' to fight for what is wrong and what is right_**  
**_Can a man be with a man?_**  
**_A loco game, a loco game, ya!_**  
**_Boy, my dreamee-toy_**  
**_If I wanted to explain, I'm not sure you'd understand_**  
**_But who's to blame who's to blame?_**

_Le cerveau, un figurant sur le banc de touche_

_Je ne vais pas dormir ce soir_

_Je craque sur toi mon ami_

_Je ne peux pas expliquer, je ne peux pas expliquer, non…_

_Mec je veux essayer de dire le secret qui est dans mon esprit _

_Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu comprendras_

_Le sexe insensé, c'est démentiel, yeah !_

_Le cerveau, essayant de lutter pour ce qui est faux et ce qui est vrai _

_Est-ce qu'un homme peut-être avec un homme ?_

_Un jeu dément, un jeu dément, yeah !_

_Un garçon, mon jouet rêvé_

_Si j'avais voulu expliquer, je ne suis pas sur que tu aurais compris_

_Mais qui est à blâmer ? Qui est à blâmer ?_

_(1)_

Soudain, la brise printanière de ce mois d'avril pénétra par la fenêtre et fit s'envoler quelques feuilles, faisant se retourner le Survivant qui remarqua enfin le blond. Il se débarrassa de son casque et de leva pour aller à la rencontre de son petit ami.

« Ah, enfin ! Je croyais que tu quittais plus tôt que… Par Merlin Al' qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il courut jusqu'au jeune homme dont la lèvre était fendue et qui tremblait. Il souriait cependant d'un air calme, un peu résigné.

« C'est rien. Ton… Je ne trouve même pas de mot pour ça. Malefoy est venu me voir. Il m'attendait à la sortie des cours. Il savait que j'étais étudiant en deuxième année d'Arithmancie, et il connaissait mon prénom. Enfin il m'appelait « Alfi » mais…

‒ C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Je vais…

‒ C'est bon 'Ry, je suis un grand garçon. Il a emporté un souvenir de moi aussi. En fait, c'est même moi qui ait frappé le premier, alors calme toi. »

Harry resta stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, contemplant son petit ami si discret d'habitude comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il tenta de se reprendre.

« Il… Tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

‒ Juste me parler.

‒ De… De quoi ?

‒ Et bien notamment du fait que le jour de notre rencontre, quand tu avais quitté le bar, il t'avait suivi. Ca je le savais déjà, je l'ai vu. Quand quelqu'un dans son genre se lève et sort en courant, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, et quand je l'ai vu à Noël dernier dans le bar je l'ai reconnu. Il m'a appris que cette soirée il y a un an et demi c'était soldée chez lui. Ca je l'avais déjà deviné. Il a prétendu qu'à Noël dernier dans les toilettes, ça avait aussi été… « torride » entre vous, selon ses mots, mais ça je savais que c'était des conneries. Il m'a dit que tu l'aimais toujours, que je ne serais jamais qu'un substitut, ce genre de chose. C'est sans doute à peu près à ce moment-là que je lui ai balancé mon point dans la gueule. On nous a séparés. Il est parti. »

Un silence assourdissant s'installa. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, et Alphée le fixait d'un air vide, attendant une réaction. Le Survivant savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose, le rassurer. Il en était juste incapable. Il remarqua que le poing du blond était éraflé. Il prit sa main avec douceur.

« Viens Al', on va soigner ça.

‒ Harry…

‒ Oui ?

‒ S'il te plait, laisse moi te faire l'amour. On est ensemble depuis un an et trois mois, on vit quasiment ensemble depuis un an, officiellement depuis bientôt sept mois. Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de ça. »

Harry resta quelques secondes interdit, cherchant les mots, son regard toujours sur la main du français qu'il tenait entre les siennes, qui tremblaient. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant. Soudain, Alphée retira sa main d'entre celles de son petit ami d'un geste sec. Il soupira puis parla d'une voix posée.

« D'accord. Okay. Ecoute, je t'aime, mais c'est plus possible. Tu devrais partir dormir chez Hermione et Ron pour ce soir. Demain, je partirais tôt dans la matinée, j'irais passer la fin de la semaine chez mes parents, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Lundi, je voudrais retrouver l'appartement vidé de tes affaires en revenant.

‒ Mais…Quoi ? Enfin Alphée, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

‒ Harry, c'est insultant quand tu me prends pour un idiot comme ça. Il y a que je sais que tu penses encore à lui, que tu l'aimes et que tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et parfois je vois dans tes yeux que quand tu me fais l'amour, c'est lui que tu vois. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça? C'est que c'est quand tu penses à lui que c'est le meilleur ! Parce que tu deviens passionné.

‒ Alphée je…

‒ Laisse moi finir. Inutile de nier. Tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai attendu, tu sais ? J'ai espéré. Je t'ai aimé longtemps sans te le dire parce que je savais que tu risquais de flipper ou de culpabiliser. J'ai été patient avec toi. J'ai accepté de te laisser te guérir tout seul de lui, j'ai espéré que tu y arriverais, que tu l'oublierais, parce que je voyais que tu le voulais. J'ai rien dit, j'ai attendu, j'ai laissé faire. Même si tu me baisais en pensant à un autre. Même si dans tes rêves, c'était lui que tu voyais, et c'était son nom que tu murmurais à côté de moi dans le lit quand tu souillais les draps dans ton sommeil. J'ai attendu. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu n'arrives pas à mettre un terme à cette attirance pour lui. Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, à passer à autre chose, à m'aimer. Et moi je n'y arrive plus. J'en peux plus de t'attendre pour rien, je n'en peux plus de pleurer en silence parce que tu as jouis en moi en fermant les yeux pour mieux te rappeler son visage à lui. Alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste là. J'ai plus la force d'accepter d'être un autre pour toi. Je ne suis pas heureux. Et toi non plus, parce que c'est lui que tu veux.»

Un long silence suivit, Harry cherchant les mots, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre. C'était vrai. Il était un connard, il s'était servi d'Alphée. Egoïstement. Il l'avait blessé. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il hocha faiblement la tête, alla jusqu'à la table, d'un coup de baguette magique rassembla ses affaires étalées là et les fit voler en vrac jusqu'à sa besace qu'il jeta sur son épaule. Il revint se placer devant le blond qui regardait par terre, les larmes aux yeux, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je… Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu t'aimer parce que tu…

‒ _Don't… Just shut up._ N'aggrave pas les choses. Pars maintenant. »

Il obéit en silence. Il attrapa son trousseau de clés posé sur le guéridon dans l'entrée et sortit sur la pointe des pieds, honteux. Il se retrouva sur le palier, déboussolé et ne sut où aller. Il ne se sentit pas capable d'aller affronter les reproches d'Hermione pour le moment. Il marcha un peu au hasard et se retrouva assis sous un arbre, contemplant la tamise aussi grise que le ciel. Dans ses oreilles, son baladeur jouait une musique lancinante et désespérante. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea.

_**Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere**_

**_Don't want to reach for me do you_**  
**_I mean nothing to you_**  
**_The little things give you away_**

**_And now there will be no mistaking_**  
**_The levees are breaking_**

**_All you've ever wanted_**  
**_Was someone to truly look up to you_**  
**_And six feet under water_**  
**_I Do_**

_Eau grise_

_A travers la fenêtre, en haut des escaliers_

_Pluie glaçante_

_Comme un océan, partout_

_Tu ne veux pas me chercher, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne représente rien pour toi_

_Les petites choses te trahissent_

_Et maintenant il n'y aura pas de méprise_

_Les digues sont en train de céder_

_Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu_

_C'était quelqu'un qui te respectait vraiment_

_Et dix pieds sous l'eau_

_Je le fais._

(2)

Il sentit bientôt la pluie venir se mêler à ses larmes. Pourtant il était incapable de bouger, toujours allongé dans l'herbe en t-shirt sous l'averse glaciale, alors que la nuit tombait.

Quand Ron ouvrit la porte, il était déjà en pyjama, une brosse à dent dans la bouche, se préparant à aller au lit, l'air mécontent d'être dérangé à une heure pareil. Mais quand il vit Harry trempé, grelottant et l'air vide sur le palier, cet agacement se dissipa. Il appela sa petite amie, qui accourut, elle aussi prête pour la nuit.

« Harry ? »

Elle le sécha et le réchauffa pendant que Ron faisait du thé brulant. Harry ne lâcha que quelques minces brides de phrases d'une voix atone pour expliquer sa présence, et il tomba bientôt endormi dans le canapé. Il sentit vaguement qu'on le déplaçait magiquement jusqu'au lit de son ancienne chambre après l'avoir déshabillé. Il sombra très vite dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il était là. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Mais son chez lui, c'était nulle part, maintenant. Son cœur se serra, et il eut envie de pleurer dans cette chambre vide, dans ce lit où il avait dormi seul pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il finit par se lever, vaseux. Il trouva Ron assit devant la télévision. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le roux sursauta et le rejoignit en souriant. Il lui servit son petit déjeuner et s'assit en face de lui.

« Hermione est partie avec tes clés chez Alphée, chercher tes affaires.

‒ D'accord.

‒ Tu… Tu veux en parler ?

‒ Pas trop, non.

‒ Tu sais mon pote, c'est pas grave. Hermione t'engueulera pas je veux dire.

‒ …Là je suis carrément rassuré, merci ! Si Hermione me pardonne d'avoir brisé le cœur de mon petit-ami alors tout va bien ! »

Ron rougit face au sarcasme de son ami.

« Je suis désolé je voulais dire que… que tu n'avais rien à craindre de ce coté là. Mais je sais que ça ne change rien à… ton problème quoi.

‒ Tu veux dire au fait que j'aime Malefoy sans savoir pourquoi, sans arriver à me débarrasser de ce sentiment ridicule et à sens unique, et sans espoir d'être heureux un jour ? Ouais, effectivement, l'avis d'Hermione ne change rien à tout ça. »

Le rouquin était démuni face au Survivant et à son désespoir. Le silence pesant s'étira, Harry mâchonnant mollement un toast pendant que son ami restait à ses cotés, mal à l'aise, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone rompit le silence, faisant sursauter l'ancien gardien. Harry regarda son hôte sauter sur le combiné comme sur une bouée de sauvetage.

« Ah, c'est Hermione ! dit-il à l'intention de Harry avant de décrocher. Coucou ma chéri ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu… C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! Harry tu… Quoi ? Mais enfin 'Mione… Je suis pas… Bon d'accord. Si c'est toi qui le dit… D'accord. Mais tu rentres tout de suite ?... Non, tout de suite !... D'accord… A tout de suite alors. »

Il revint s'assoir en face du brun, qui le regardait d'un air avide. Ron semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

‒ Rien d'important. Elle rentre avec toutes tes affaires.

‒ Me prend pas pour un con Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

‒ Non Harry, s'il-te-plait… C'est rien, laisse tomber.

‒ Ron, me force pas à te torturer !

‒ C'est juste… Alphée a laissé un mot comme quoi tu pouvais garder le tableau que vous aviez acheté ensemble au Caire !

‒ Ron ! »

Harry s'était levé brusquement en sentant poindre la fureur devant la manifeste cachoterie de son ami, qui se leva à son tour pour éviter le café que le Survivant avait renversé et qui se répandait sur la table, menaçant de lui couler sur les genoux. Il se détourna et entreprit de quitter la pièce mais le Survivant lui barra le chemin, menaçant.

« Ron, accouche ! Qu'est-ce qui est super et qu'Hermione ne veut pas que tu me dises !

‒ Harry sérieusement… Ne me force pas… Elle va me tuer si je te le dis…

‒ Ron…

‒ 'Ry mon pote, elle me le fera vraiment payer ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand elle arrivera ! Attend un peu !

‒ Arrête d'être une lopette Ron ! C'est toi l'homme ! Maintenant parle parce que moi je risque vraiment de te tuer ! »

Le brun grondait comme une bête en colère. Le roux abandonna la partie, sachant que son meilleur ami était bien trop entêté pour céder.

« Bon. Tant pis. Alphée a laissé un mot pour dire… Pour dire que quand Malefoy lui a parlé, il lui a dit qu'il avait quitté sa petite copine et qu'il lui avait dit toute la vérité. Sur… Sur le fait qu'il l'avait trompé avec un garçon. Et il avait demandé à Alphée de transmettre le message. »

Harry amorça un geste pour partir mais Ron le retint :

« Attend 'Ry… Je… On ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais que Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter ! Ca finira mal… S'il-te-plait mon pote…

‒ Ron, si c'était Hermione, tu sais que tu irais, même si elle était une garce. Parce que tu l'aimes. Non ?

‒ …

‒ Et bien voila. Je peux pas laisser passer ma chance. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione entra dans l'appartement.

« Je suis rentrée. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, et avec un regard d'excuse il transplana, sachant que son ami allait se faire incendier par sa petite amie.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble chic de Drago, et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au loft du blond, pas le moins du monde gêné par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama trop grand et un sweat-shirt, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis bordeaux qui recouvrait les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit bientôt, non pas sur Drago mais sur Clarisse, les yeux rougis. Une musique douce filtrait de derrière elle :

_**Bye bye baby.  
**__**Don't be long.  
I'll worry about you while you're gone.**_

**_I'll think of you in my dreams._**  
**_You'll never know just what you mean to me..._**

_Bye Bye bébé_

_Ne soit pas long_

_Je suis inquiète pour toi quand tu es parti_

_Je pense à toi dans mes rêves_

_Tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu représente pour moi_

(3)

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, se dévisageant. Elle fut la première à reprendre sa contenance, un masque froid se posant sur ses traits fatigués.

« Vous !

‒ Je… Je… Drago n'est pas…

‒ Non, Drago n'est pas là. Il m'a laissé galamment la matinée pour ramasser mes affaires et évacuer son appartement. »

A la vue du sourire heureux du brun, la demoiselle fronça les sourcils. Elle détailla lentement son vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête d'un air critique et méprisant puis cracha :

« Vous croyez que vous avez gagné quelque chose ? Vous croyez qu'il va être différent avec vous ? »

Harry se sentit soudain glacé par son assurance pleine de morgue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite amie bafouée sache qui il était et surtout qu'elle soit si hargneuse. Il avait l'image d'une victime, d'une jeune fille douce et impressionnable, et soudain l'agneau se transformait en tigresse. Il resta les bras ballants pendant qu'elle continuait :

« Vous croyez qu'il m'a quitté pour vous, qu'il vous aime et que ce sera un conte de fée hein ? Pauvre idiot. Quand il m'a quitté, il ne m'a pas dit votre nom, mais je sais qui vous êtes, Harry. Vous l'aimez sans doute depuis Poudlard. C'est triste pour vous. Il a mit fin à notre histoire non pas en me disant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait, non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui suçait mieux que moi, et que du coup je devenais superflue. Mot pour mot. Vous n'êtes pas sa première infidélité. Drago n'a jamais été fidèle. Peut-être avez-vous le titre de premier homme à avoir partagé son lit, c'est vrai. Et je suis sure que c'est vous dont il parlait. Mais ne croyez pas que c'est une victoire. »

Il était stupéfait, immobile devant le cynisme de cette fille. Elle était véhémente, mais elle ne semblait pas le détester réellement. Certes, elle lui en voulait d'avoir été celui qui avait brisé son couple mais elle semblait surtout avoir aussi pitié de lui. Et cette pitié effraya Harry au plus haut point. Elle reprit :

« Vous voulez ma place, je vous l'offre. Je vous préviens. C'est un cadeau empoisonné. Allez-y, courez le trouver, il doit être dans une de ses boutiques favorites, ou bien dans un café chic. Dites-lui votre amour. Il vous sourira d'un air tendre et peut-être même qu'il vous dira que lui aussi il vous aime si vous avez de la chance. Et vous le croirez surement. Vous avez l'air d'un brave garçon. Vous allez souffrir. Vous croyez que l'aimer de loin est la chose la plus douloureuse que vous puissiez endurer. Mais le plus douloureux c'est de l'aimer depuis son lit, ce lit où tant d'autres passent dès que vous n'y êtes plus. Le plus douloureux, c'est de l'entendre vous dire qu'il vous aime et qu'il n'aime que vous alors qu'il sent encore le sexe. C'est de savoir que les sous vêtements en dentelle qu'il vous offre sont ceux qu'une fille de passage a oubliés. C'est de vous demander, quand vous croisez une jolie fille dans le hall de l'immeuble, si elle avait encore la queue de votre petit ami entre les cuisses quelques minutes plus tôt, où et dans quelle position il l'a fait jouir. Le plus douloureux, c'est de l'avoir allongé à côté de vous, contre vous, en vous, et de savoir que vous ne pourrez jamais le retenir, que même si vous le serrez très fort, il ne sera jamais vraiment à vous. Le plus douloureux, ce n'est pas de le regarder de loin en se disant que peut-être, si la vie était mieux faite, il vous aimerait aussi, mais de le voir vous dire qu'il vous aime en voyant dans ses yeux que ce ne sera jamais vrai. »

Un long silence suivit, elle observait d'un air presque curieux les effets de ses mots sur le brun, prit de vertige sur le seuil de cet appartement dans lequel il se voyait déjà emménager quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu condescendant.

« Vous devriez partir maintenant. Si vous décidez d'ignorer ma mise en garde et de tenter l'expérience, Drago sera là ce soir. »

Elle referma la porte sur ses mots. Harry rentra comme un zombie chez Ron et Hermione, les trouvant en grande dispute quand il ouvrit la porte. Son arrivée interrompit les cris. Hermione vint vers lui, inquiète.

« Harry ça va ?

‒ Je ne sais pas…

‒ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

‒ Je… Je crois que je ne vais pas sortir avec Malefoy finalement. »

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis tous les deux ébahis.

« Tu as sans doute raison Ron, c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant restèrent bouche bée, choqués par l'attitude calme et raisonnée de Harry. Hermione lança un regard en coin à Ron, visiblement stupéfaite de savoir que son petit ami avait réussi à dire quelque chose de si sensé et d'avoir réussi à avoir une prise sur le brun. Celui-ci soupira puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours sonné.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas si je reviens vivre avec vous pour quelques semaines, le temps de me trouver un appart' ?

‒ Hors de question que tu repartes Harry, tu reviens vivre avec nous !

‒ C'est gentil Ron, mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai mon propre chez moi. T'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. »

Il ferma calmement la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux ex-Gryffondors perplexes. Jamais ils n'osèrent demander au brun ce qui s'était passé.

Deux semaines plus tard, il déménageait pour un petit deux pièces qu'il avait trouvé non loin du campus, inflexible malgré les suppliques de Ron et Hermione qui voulaient qu'il finisse l'année scolaire chez eux. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami qui semblait fatigué et déprimé.

Les retrouvailles avec Alphée furent tendues. Il fallut un mois pour que le blond accepte de se joindre à nouveau à la bande un vendredi soir. Harry le prit à part dans le courant de la soirée :

« Ecoute Al', je voulais te dire… Je m'en veux terriblement. Je suis tellement désolé…

‒ C'est gentil. Moi aussi je t'en veux.

‒ …

‒ Ecoute Harry, inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus. Je comprends pourquoi… Je te comprends. On ne peut rien faire contre… contre ces sentiments. De même que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'aimer en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors je crois que je suis même le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise que je te pardonne toutes tes fautes. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolé. Si tu cherches le pardon, tu vas devoir te pardonner tout seul. (4)

‒ D'accord… C'est pas grave. C'est normal. Encore désolé.

‒ Arrête de t'excuser. Tu… Hermione ne t'a pas parlé du mot que j'ai laissé en partant ?

‒ Si.

‒ Ah. Et…Tu n'as pas… enfin…D'accord. »

Le blond semblait embarrassé. Même si Alphée comprenait effectivement son ex petit ami, l'encourager à aller vers Drago était trop douloureux. Il se tut. Il hocha la tête puis retourna vers les autres. A partir de ce jour, Alphée recommença à venir à toutes les sorties, même s'il évitait plutôt Harry et lui parlait très peu. Le Survivant de son côté sortait de toute manière moins souvent, prétextant souvent une grande fatigue, du ménage en retard ou du travail à abattre pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient.

« Allez Harry, cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix !

‒ Ron, je t'ai dis que je devais bosser pour l'examen de maléfices et…

‒ Me prends pas pour un con, je suis en cours avec toi ! Tu es le meilleur de la classe à ça, alors fais pas comme si tu stressais ! Et c'est dans deux semaines !

‒ Mais…

‒ Non, pas de mais. Tu viens. Je ne repartirai pas sans toi. Si ca peut te rassurer, Alphée ne sera pas là.

‒ Tu crois que je fuis Al' ?

‒ Ben… Un peu ouais…

‒ N'importe quoi. C'est juste que je me sens pas d'humeur à sortir ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu tendu avec lui parce que je m'en veux encore, mais c'est pas une raison.

‒ Roh et puis merde, je m'en fous du pourquoi du comment ! Ce soir tu viens ! Allez ! Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le brun finit par céder. Son ami était parfois aussi têtu que lui, et il se sentait las de ce combat. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et retrouva le roux affalé dans son canapé, la tête en bas, les jambes sur le dossier, regardant la télévision.

« C'est marrant, vu comme ça la présentatrice de la météo est presque jolie ! »

Ils rirent bêtement puis partirent pour le bar. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant que Harry sut que son instinct ne lui avait pas menti…

« Ron, dis moi que c'est une blague ! Un karaoké ?

‒ Oh allez Harry, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, pour me faire plaisir !

‒ Ton anniversaire est passé depuis presque deux mois Ron !

‒ Steupléééééé ! T'es là maintenant alors autant rentrer !

‒ Je sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé à une soirée Karaoké, mais moi je m'en souviens trop bien !

‒ Je te forcerai pas à chanter cette fois ! Tu chanteras que si tu veux. Allez, tu manques à tout le monde ! Je te paye autant de verres que tu veux ! »

Le brun soupira. Il ne pouvait pas les repousser sans cesse et s'enfermer dans sa mélancolie, c'était malsain. Ils faisaient cela pour l'aider. Il abdiqua donc à contrecœur et poussa la porte. Il trouva bientôt la table des ex-Gryffondors et tous l'accueillirent avec une ovation. Il s'inclina puis les rejoint. A sa grande surprise, il s'amusa beaucoup. Dean et Seamus chantèrent en duo une chanson de U2, toujours convaincu que leur accent irlandais savamment imité leur donnait un charme mystérieux, et ce malgré le fait que depuis deux ans, leur méthode de drague n'avait pas encore porté ses fruits. Leur prestation pleine de pitreries fit rire l'assemblée, Harry compris. Un peu plus tard, Hermione et Ron allèrent chanter ensemble une chanson d'amour dont le nom avait échappé au Survivant, qui préférait alors se concentrer sur son verre pour éviter de trop se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Trois ou quatre verres plus tard, Ron profita de l'effet de l'alcool sur Harry pour le convaincre de chanter un duo, et il l'entraina sur scène. Ils se mirent d'accord et entamèrent leur chanson d'un air sérieux :

_**This is a song for the ladies  
But fellas listen closely  
You don't always have to fuck her hard  
In fact sometimes that's not right to do  
Sometimes you've got to make some love  
And fuckin give her some smoochies too  
Sometimes ya got to squeeze  
Sometimes you've got to say please  
Sometime you've got to say hey  
I'm gonna Fuck you softly  
I'm gonna screw you gently  
I'm gonna hump you sweetly  
I'm gonna ball you discreetly**_

_C'est une chanson pour les demoiselles_

_Mais les gars, écoutez attentivement_

_Tu ne dois pas toujours la baiser sauvagement_

_En fait parfois ce n'est pas bien de le faire_

_Parfois, tu dois lui faire l'amour_

_Et lui donner quelques putains de bisous aussi_

_Parfois tu dois l'enlacer, la serrer contre toi_

_Parfois tu dois dire « s'il te plait »_

_Parfois tu dois lui dire « Hey_

_Je vais te baiser doucement_

_Je vais te poutrer galamment_

_Je vais te tringler gentiment_

_Je vais te défoncer discrètement »_

(5)

Les deux futurs Aurors chantèrent avec conviction, comme si c'était la chanson la plus sérieuse et la plus romantique du monde, augmentant encore les rires dans la salle. Lorsqu'à la fin, tous les deux se retrouvèrent à genoux, tenant la dernière note avec passion, la salle leur fit une standing-ovation, les sifflements enthousiastes et les hourras se mêlant aux rires.

Ils regagnèrent leur table, souriant d'un air heureux malgré l'air réprobateur de l'ancienne préfète. Harry était content d'avoir céder, il se sentait bien, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'alcool : pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'amusait vraiment.

La soirée se poursuivit, les chansons et les verres se succédant joyeusement. Soudain, Harry vit Hermione et Ron blanchir en face de lui, les yeux fixés sur la scène avec un air choqué. Le brun se retourna donc. Il ne voyait pas qui était sur scène mais fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la musique qui démarrait. Il se contorsionna et entraperçut enfin la silhouette de l'apprenti chanteur. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne et qu'à son tour, il sente le sang quitter ses joues. Il se leva sans trop savoir pourquoi et resta stupidement planté là, contemplant le spectacle irréel qui se jouait devant lui, incapable de réagir, de fuir comme il l'aurait voulu. Le regard d'acier se riva dans ses orbes émeraudes un peu floues, et le brun sentit ses organes se liquéfier quand la voix étonnamment sensuelle du blond entama le premier couplet en le fixant avec un mélange de séduction et d'amusement:

_**Tonight **_

_**I wanna **__**give**__** it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do**_

_Ce soir_

_Je veux te donner tout ca_

_Dans la pénombre_

_Il ya tant de choses que je voudrais faire_

(6)

* * *

NOTES

(1) _Twinsted Minda_ de **Shaka Ponk**. Un petit groupe français pas très connu que j'ai découvert il y a peu (ils sont passés en concert pas loin de chez moi et l'affiche avec le singe m'a intriguée, alors j'ai été sur Deezer et j'ai eu un coup de foudre =) ). C'est un mélange de genres, un truc entre le rock, l'électro, et je sais plus quoi d'autre, enfin beaucoup de genres mêlés, beaucoup de langues mêlées aussi puisque leur textes sont en anglais avec des mots d'espagnol et de français dedans… Le bordel XD Une énergie folle, un leader charismatique avec une voix particulière, beaucoup d'enthousiasme, un rendu déjanté et qui met la pêche, j'adore tout simplement =) (go wikipédia for more information, et go Deezer pour kiffer vos races =) )

(2) _The Little Things Give You Away_ de **Linkin Park**. Un morceau mélancolique issu de leur dernier album. Loin d'être leur meilleur album mais ca reste du Linkin Park donc c'est plutôt classe, et cette chanson est vraiment jolie =)

(3) _Worry About you_ de **Ivy**. Une musique douce, une voix comme une caresse. Un truc un peu mélancolique je trouve. J'aime bien l'instru. A la base c'était un générique d'une série bizarre qui passait sur Paris Première ia plusieurs années de ça. Je crois que ça s'appelait Kindgom Hospital. Mais je suis pas sure… J'avais pas accroché sur la série mais le générique était beau, un peu bizarre, façon poésie morbide.

(4) Tu vois, Alice Ender, Alphée est gentil, compréhensif, mais pas au point de pardonner quand il se fait plaquer =P

(5) _Fuck Her Gently_ de **Tenacious D**. Un groupe de rock américain déjanté, mené par le charismatique et délirant Jack Black (aussi acteur à ses heures perdues). Un groupe dont on ne parle pas trop en France mais qui cartonne je crois aux Etats Unis. Le bon gout et la finesse de l'amour US ) Moi ils me font rire, j'adore les musiciens tarés qui ne se prennent pas au sérieux ! Pour la traduction, j'espère avoir réussi à rester dans l'idée du texte, mon dictionnaire est limité en vocabulaire vulgaire, il traduit tous ces verbes par « baiser », alors j'ai fait avec mon imagination et mon arsenal d'argot français :P J'ai fait le tour de tous les verbes synonymes de « baiser » que je connaissais, si vous en avez d'autres je suis preneuse P

(6) C'est la troisième fois qu'elle revient cette chanson, vous devez quand même bien finir par reconnaitre ! Si c'est pas le cas, c'est soit que vous êtes pas très doué, soit que vous n'avez pas été assez attentif aux chapitres précédents, et dans les deux cas je ne peux rien pour vous ^^

* * *

Voila un joli Cliffanger comme on les déteste ! C'est cadeau !

J'adorerais connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre, sur la rupture, sur Clarisse, et sur cette fin !

A dans (en théorie) une semaine pour la fin de cette histoire ! Encore un peu de patience =)

Des gros poutoux

Nelly (*laaaaalalaalaaaaaa lalalalalaaaaaaa* Ah, la petite maison dans la prairie, et ce générique où la gamine se mange la gamelle du siècle… Mon enfance perdue est loin XD)


	5. Track 05: Anyone Else But You

**CREUSER LE CIEL **

Blabla de l'auteur: Bonjouur!

Voila donc, avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 5, l'ultime chapitre de cette préquelle. Désolé pour le petit retard et pour l'interlude (quoiqu'elle était justifiée !). Merci pour votre patience, merci à ceux qui se sont manifestés pour m'apporter leur soutien, que ce soit ceux qui ont l'habitude de reviewer ou bien les lecteurs muets. J'ose espérer que peut-être, ca pourrait devenir une nouvelle habitude, qui sait =P (que vous laissiez des reviews hein, pas que je pousse des coups de gueule !).

J'ai bouclé mon chapitre tranquillement, sans me presser. J'ai réécris le lemon du chapitre 3 en espérant y transmettre un peu plus de la fièvre que je voulais créer. J'ai pris mon temps pour tout, même pour finaliser et mettre en ligne ! Au lieu de me presser ce matin, je me suis fait de la brioche perdue (comme du pain perdu (pour l'anecdote, les anglophones appellent ça French Toast, allez savoir pourquoi) mais avec de la brioche). Et bien sachez que c'est très bon avec des tranches de pêche dessus ! Le seul désavantage par rapport à un bol de chocapics, c'est qu'une fois le petit dèj' terminé, il faut faire la vaisselle… Tout ca pour dire que j'ai décidé de pas me presser pour ce chapitre. Et je suis plutôt contente de cette fin pour Creuser le Ciel. J'espère que vous en serez content aussi. Et si l'envie vous en prend, vous pouvez faire un tour à la fin du chapitre 3, lire la version « améliorée » du lemon avec Alphée.

Bon… j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop de choses à dire, je me suis plusieurs fois dis « tiens, faudra que je mette ça et ça dans mon blabla ! » et au final, il ne reste rien… Fichtre... Deviendrais-je vieille ? Bof, non, j'ai toujours eu une mémoire en gruyère. Le syndrome de quand-j'arrive-dans-une-pièce-je-sais-plus-ce-que-je-suis-venu-y-faire devrais s'appeler syndrome Nella. Et je vous parle pas du nombre de trucs que je fais avec la tête ailleurs (ma mère en a marre de retrouver les pots de yaourts vides avec la cuillère rangés au frigo !) Bref. Tant pis, je suppose. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, en laissant ou non des reviews. Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, parfois. Merci… merde, même pour les mercis je manque d'imagination XD Voila un blabla qui sera encore plus vide que d'habitude ! Ca arrive, même aux meilleurs. Et puis après tout, vous êtes là pour lire. D'autant que vu la fin brutale du dernier chapitre (souvenez vous, Drago entonnant KISS…), c'est plus ça que mes conneries que vous êtes venu lire !

Une pensée particulière à tous les bacheliers (qui d'ailleurs, ne devraient pas lire ça mais leur cours de philo !). Plus ou moins d'angoisse selon les cas, et sans doute, pour tous, une pointe de nostalgie de voir s'achever l'époque du lycée. J'ai pas de conseils à donner, soit vous avez déjà travaillé, et ca devrait passer, soit il est trop tard pour se sortir les doigts du cul comme on dit, ca passera ou ca cassera. Il y a quand même environ 85% des term qui ont leur bac, alors on peut espérer que vous faites partie de la majorité bienheureuse ! Enfin pour ma part, je suis mal placée pour parler vu qu'en toute modestie, je l'ai eu les doigts dans le nez (rassurez vous, je les avais sortis de mon cul plusieurs semaines avant, sinon c'est un peu beurk) alors je suis pas le meilleur des conseils. Dites vous qu'un écrit, c'est pas stressant : rien qu'une feuille de papier, un stylo, et votre cerveau. Et votre avenir en jeu. Bon ok, ça doit être stressant, en fait, c'est juste moi qui suis étrangement calme aux écrits (aux oraux, je fais moins la maline si ca peut vous rassurer =) ). Tout ca pour vous dire merde quoi. Wala.

Et donc je dédie ce chapitre, non seulement à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi au fil des chapitres, mais aussi plus spécifiquement à tous ceux qui devraient bosser et paniquer devant leur cours de math/éco/littérature/… mais qui à la place, lisent pour se détendre (mouahaha, vu le blabla précédent, pour la détente c'est un peu mal parti =P) !

Bonne lecture

Netellafim.

Disclaimer : Je suis la propriété exclusive de JKR. Son esclave. Je l'appelle « Maitresse Joan » et elle m'appelle « sous chose ». Mais chut, c'est un secret entre elle et moi, les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre l'intensité de ce qui nous lie… Sur ce, elle vient dans une heure me retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteux ou je trouve actuellement, je dois donc vous laisser pour enfiler ma tenue de cuir (avec tous ces laçages, ces fastidieux à mettre !)

Fond Musical Proposé : Trois chansons dans ce chapitre, après c'est vous qui voyez.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur ingrat (c'est de bon ton, après mon caca nerveux d'il y a quelques jours =) (comprendront ceux qui y ont assisté) )

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE V: ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU**

_Le regard d'acier se riva dans ses orbes émeraudes un peu floues, et le brun sentit ses organes se liquéfier quand la voix étonnamment sensuelle du blond entama le premier couplet en le fixant avec un mélange de séduction et d'amusement_

Harry ne lâcha le poignet de Drago que lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, sans trop savoir quoi dire, prit de vertige. Il était déboussolé, partagé entre mille sentiments contradictoires, l'espoir, la colère, l'embarras, la surprise, … A ce tourbillon s'ajoutait le voile brumeux de l'alcool qui acheva de rendre Harry muet. Le blond se massa nonchalamment le poignet.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte Potter. Et puis tu aurais pu me laisser prendre mon manteau au vestiaire, il fait frais. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il frissonna. Pour la première fois, Harry détailla la tenue de son vis-à-vis. Le blond ne portait qu'une mince chemise blanche cintrée qui soulignait sa silhouette gracile. Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment, sentant le désir venir se mêler au maelström dans sa tête, et l'idée lui vint que s'il y avait un peu plus de lumière dans cette rue, il pourrait voir par transparence le torse de Drago. Il rougit et se gifla mentalement, puis reporta son regard sur le visage fin de l'ex-Serpentard qui semblait conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au brun. Cela l'énerva :

« A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

‒ Je suis venu te chercher. D'ailleurs ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous !

‒ Hein ?

‒ Et bien tu affirmais m'aimer. J'ai quitté ma petite copine, et tu n'es pas revenu à l'attaque. Pourtant, je sais que tu es au courant, mon ex m'a dit que tu étais passé pour me parler. Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, Potter ? »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton ironique, moqueur, puant la suffisance et la confiance en lui, comme si l'idée qu'Harry ne l'aime plus était risible. Puis il fit un pas en avant d'un air carnassier, magnétique.

« Bien sur que non, ca se voit que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Tu es si…transparent Potter, c'est stupéfiant ! »

Satisfait de ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts, il s'approcha encore jusqu'à être tout près du brun. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres rouges et tremblantes du Survivant. Celui-ci sentait le souffle calme du blond sur son visage et ne put réprimer un frisson qui fit sourire Drago. Il se sentait faible, sans défense, incapable de bouger. Il attendait juste l'impact des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Il réclamait même ce contact de toute son âme, se retenant à grand peine de gémir d'impatience. Celui-ci murmura :

« Je ne sais pas ce que Claire t'a dit mais…

‒ Elle s'appelle Clarisse .

‒ Clara, Claire, Clarisse, Martine, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Après un haussement d'épaule appuyant le mépris qu'il avait pour la jeune fille en question, il se pencha sur le Survivant. Contre toute attente, celui-ci le repoussa brusquement. Effaré, le blond le regarda se mettre à hurler sans comprendre ce brusque changement d'humeur. Harry vociféra, soudainement hors de lui:

« Reste loin de moi Malefoy ! Ca change qu'elle a partagé ta vie pendant presque deux ans et que tu ne sais déjà plus son nom ! Ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi-même, et elle a foutrement raison ! Alors ne t'approche plus de moi. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour te sucer, je passe mon tour. »

Sa voix se brisa. Il tourna le dos au blond toujours stupéfait et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à son appartement, à quelques pâtés de maison de là, sans ralentir une seule seconde, décidé, furieux. Enfin, il s'immobilisa sur le palier, un peu essoufflé s'avoir monté les trois étages au pas de course. Il lutta de longues secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, ses mains tremblant violemment sur les clés. La porte claqua enfin derrière lui, il ferma à clé et soupira, jetant le trousseau sur le guéridon. Il resta immobile, regardant quelques secondes l'appartement immobile, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Sa colère l'avait quitté à la seconde où il s'était retrouvé dans le silence de son petit deux pièces vide. Il laissa tomber son manteau au sol, jeta ses lunettes sur la table et se frotta le visage d'un geste las avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Il se détestait de pleurer encore pour Drago. Il le détestait de lui avoir fait espérer en venant ainsi le reconquérir, avant de confirmer chacun des mots de son ex petite amie. Il se détestait d'avoir cru à la sincérité du blond si facilement. Si naïvement.

Il s'approcha du lit en déboutonnant son pantalon, passa son pull par-dessus sa tête et retira ses chaussures. Il allait se laisser tomber sur le lit quand des coups secs retentirent à la porte. Il suspendit son geste, le pull roulé en boule au bout du bras, un genou sur le lit, aux aguets. Les coups redoublèrent :

« Potter ouvre moi ! »

Harry s'assit sur le lit et lança son pull dans un coin de la pièce, las et indécis. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta le visage, étalant ses larmes sur ses joues sans le vouloir.

« Fait pas le con Potter ! Je sais que tu es rentré. Je taperais jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres ! Ou que les flics viennent me déloger ! »

Le brun jeta un regard sur son réveil : deux heures et demie du matin. Son acariâtre logeuse risquait effectivement d'appeler la police, et de lui reprocher ce raffut. Il soupira et alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La main sur la poignée, il était incapable d'ouvrir. Il parla doucement, murmurant presque.

« Rentre chez toi Malefoy. »

Drago cessa de tambouriner et se tut. Puis il reprit avec douceur :

« Ouvre-moi Harry. »

Le brun frissonna. Pourquoi l'entendre prononcer son prénom ainsi était à la fois si douloureux et si agréable? La mort dans l'âme, il ramassa les clés et déverrouilla la porte d'un geste las avant d'aller jusqu'au canapé, incapable de se résoudre à ouvrir réellement la porte pour laisser entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Drago attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte. La lumière du couloir illumina l'appartement obscur. Le blond chercha Harry des yeux. Il se figea quand il le trouva. Ses yeux coururent sur lui et le Survivant ne rata rien du trouble de l'ex-Serpentard à la vue de sa tenue.

« Malefoy si tu es venu pour baiser, j'ai pas envie. Je t'ai dis que je passais mon tour. »

Drago ferma doucement la porte et resta debout dans l'entrée, indécis sur la démarche à suivre. Le silence se prolongea alors qu'ils se jaugeaient dans la pénombre, tous les deux immobiles. Son assurance et sa suffisance s'étaient envolées, il était intimidé, hésitant, loin de l'image d'homme froid qu'il donnait moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt. Enfin, le blond parla d'une voix peu assurée, débitant ce qu'il avait à dire à toute vitesse comme pour être sur de ne pas flancher.

« Harry. Tu t'appelles Harry. Je n'oublierais jamais ton nom. Pas toi. Jamais. Elle t'a dit que j'étais incapable d'aimer parce que j'étais trop amoureux de moi-même. C'est à moitié faux. J'étais incapable de l'aimer elle, parce que j'étais déjà trop …amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un certain brun aux yeux verts qui m'a embrassé sans que je sache pourquoi il y a deux ans de ça, qui m'a déclaré sa flamme devant tout le monde sans que je comprenne où il avait trouvé la force pour le faire alors que je l'avais déjà repoussé. Sans que je comprenne aussi le trouble bizarre qu'il provoquait chez moi. C'était trop … Trop de choses à avaler d'un seul coup à l'époque. Alors j'ai fui. Je l'ai frappé. Je t'ai fui, je t'ai frappé. Et j'ai cherché des dérivatifs. »

Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, concentré.

« Si je ne sais pas le prénom de mon ex, c'est parce que quand je la regardais, c'était un peu toi que je voyais. Dans ses yeux verts, mais pas vraiment assez verts. Dans ses cheveux bruns, pas assez sombres, et trop longs. Dans sa jolie bouche rouge, pas assez sensuelle. Dans ses hanches fines, bien trop féminine. Dans ses fesses rondes, pas assez fermes. Dans son caractère fier, mais pas assez emporté… »

Il se tut et fixa le Survivant, attendant sa réaction. Son verdict. Le brun était concentré, son front plissé.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple que ça ? Tu justifies ton comportement de connard par l'amour ? Tu es un enfoiré parce que tu m'aimes ? Et du coup, paf, je te pardonne ?

‒ Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre !

‒ Est-ce que TOI tu as essayé, il y a deux ans ?

‒ Non… Je sais mais l'homosexualité, de là où je viens, c'est…

‒ Ah NON ! Malefoy, je t'interdis ! Tu vas me sortir le couplet du pauvre gosse de riche. Quoi, l'amour, c'est mal ? Un Malefoy n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux ? Et l'homosexualité aussi, ca te dégoutait parce que ton père t'a dit que c'était mal et que les homos étaient des pédales ridicules qu'on devait tabasser et foutre au bucher? Tu vas me sortir le couplet intégral des lieux communs sur l'éducation chez les Sangs Purs?

‒ Tu te trompes. »

Drago semblait blessé par l'agressivité de Harry.

« Alors vas-y, donne moi ton excuse, puisque tu veux t'en trouver une!

‒ L'homosexualité, ca m'a toujours répugné. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation de mon père, l'enfoiré Mangemort cruel et homophobe. Mon père était peut-être un connard à tes yeux, mais c'était un père… disons… acceptable. Et il n'était pas homophobe. En fait, il était plutôt… il trompait ma mère. Avec un homme. »

Le Survivant était bouche bée. Sa surprise venait à la fois de la révélation sur la sexualité de Lucius Malefoy, et de l'attitude de son fils unique en cet instant. La tête baissé, le jeune homme semblait partagé entre une certaine honte et un dégout qui l'avait fait cracher ses derniers mots.

« Ton père était gay ?

‒ T'es toujours aussi rapide à comprendre Potter.

‒ … Et alors ?

‒ Et alors ? J'en sais rien moi… Ma mère l'aimait. Mais lui, il l'a épousé par convenance. Il m'a conçût pour les mêmes raisons. Il a joué son rôle plutôt bien, quoiqu'il était souvent absent. Alors j'étais seul avec ma mère. Seul face à son désespoir. A ses dépressions. Voir l'homme qu'elle aime lui tourner le dos, lui préférer un autre homme… J'aimais beaucoup ma mère. Elle ne méritait pas ça, cette indifférence, cette honte… Et elle a … elle a finalement… mis fin à ses jours. Il y a trois ans maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter… la situation. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, le sang pur tremblait, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, et le Gryffondor fixait avec perplexité le jeune blond toujours debout près de la porte, ses poings serrés dans l'obscurité.

« Alors, Harry, mon couplet te semble convainquant ? Pas trop cliché ?

‒ … Que tu ais eu du mal à accepter ton homosexualité c'est une chose mais ça n'excuse pas que tu sois un enfoiré.

‒ Tu crois que tout ce que j'ai fais dans ma vie était rationnel ? J'ai pas des raisons pour tout. Je refusais d'être homosexuel parce que c'est dégoutant, je refusais d'être amoureux parce que ca a détruit ma mère. Et toi, tu te pointes, et tu me roules un patin ! Et par-dessus le marché, j'adore ça ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai juste… fuis dans la direction opposée. Et après, c'était affreux, je me suis mis à rêver de ça, de ce premier baiser, et de tellement d'autres choses… répugnantes ! Alors j'ai … J'ai trouvé une copine et je t'ai rangé dans un coin de ma tête. Ou j'ai essayé. Mais là, dans ce bar… Avec le blond… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Et tu m'ignorais. Tu ne m'avais jamais ignoré. Mais après, il y a eu la chanson, et tu ne pouvais plus faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je t'ai rattrapé parce que tu n'as pas le droit de fuir devant moi. Tu es Potter, tu ne fuis pas !

‒ C'est facile à dire ! J'avais déjà eu ma dose d'humiliation sur cette chanson je te signale ! »

Chacun défendait ses propres choix, ses propres réactions, et le ton montait. Ils se fixèrent puis se sourirent : même quand il s'agissait de parler d'amour, ils entraient en conflit. Harry se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Les yeux de Drago descendirent une nouvelle fois le long de son torse avec envie.

« Malefoy, mes yeux sont plus haut.

‒ C'est de ta faute aussi, à te promener à moitié à poil !

‒ Je suis chez moi.

‒ Je peux partir si tu veux ? »

Le Survivant sourit de la provocation, puis il reprit le ton suffisant du blond plus tôt dans la soirée :

« Bien sur que non, ça se voit que tu ne veux pas partir. Tu es si… transparent Malefoy ! »

Le blond sourit d'un air un peu honteux. Il avança et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de Harry en soupirant, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas craquer. Un silence doux, chargé d'une légère électricité et d'un début de complicité, s'installa. Drago reprit son récit, plus calme.

« Je t'ai empêché de fuir. Et c'est partit en couille. J'ai pas pu… effacer les images qui me venaient. Celles que je repoussais, que je laissais pour la nuit d'habitude. Et… Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé.

‒ Je me souviens très bien même. »

Ils rougirent, chacun revoyant cette nuit. L'air se chargea d'encore plus de tension, de désirs non dit et pourtant flottants dans l'atmosphère, si tangible entre eux qu'ils auraient presque pu les toucher du doigt. Harry lâcha un soupir d'envie involontaire qui fit frissonner Drago, qui gronda :

« Fait pas ça Potter.

‒ Ca quoi ?

‒ Ce bruit.

‒ Quel bruit ?

‒ Tu as… soupiré. Comme quand tu… comme quand on…

‒ Comme quand on a fait l'amour ?

‒ Si tu veux.

‒ Pourquoi « si je veux » ? Tu nies que c'était ça ?

‒ …

‒ Pourtant tu es venu me dire ça non ? Que tu m'aimes ? C'est l'idée non ?

‒ Quand tu résumes les choses… ça devient ridicule dans ta bouche. »

Harry sourit en voyant une délicate rougeur s'étaler sur les joues du blond. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du Serpentard qui le regarda avec étonnement et appréhension.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, Drago. »

Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils et rougit de plus belle. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres du brun, et celui-ci sentit que le baiser était imminent. Il se détourna avec embarras.

« Comment je peux te croire ? »

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Drago. Comment savoir ? Harry était indécis, perdu. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux du regard d'acier. Incapable de savoir s'il était sincère, incapable de décider si l'éclat qu'il avait envie d'interpréter comme de l'émotion et de l'amour n'était pas juste du désir, une simulation ou bien un tour que lui jouaient la lumière de la lune, sa myopie et surtout son propre désir d'entendre ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est pas un baratin que tu sors à tous ceux que tu veux te faire ? J'ai quoi moi, comme garantie ? »

Le blond soupira et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, ses cheveux s'étalant sur le dossier du canapé sombre.

« Et bien… Je sais pas. Sincèrement, je sais pas quoi te répondre. L'amour ça ne se prouve pas je crois. Quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise, ça pourrait toujours être du vent. Je pourrais te dire que c'est pas pareil, que tu es différent des autres. Ca ne servirait à rien même avec toute la sincérité du monde. Mais si tu veux une preuve, si tu sais ce qui te convaincrait, dis le moi. Je le ferais. »

Harry l'observa gravement en silence pendant de longues secondes.

« Dis que les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Allez, dis le.

‒ Mais enfin Potter c'est ridicule de dire ça !

‒ Si tu n'es pas capable de ça, comment veux tu que je…

‒ Okay. Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs. Ils sont l'élite de la population sorcière. Et si les Serpentards sont aussi méchants avec eux, c'est parce qu'ils les envient. »

Le brun pouffa, faisant sourire le Serpentard. Puis il reprit son air sérieux, et murmura :

« Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as frappé quand je t'ai embrassé ? Non, plutôt pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps ? Dis moi ce dont tu te souviens. Parle-moi de ça. De tout ce dont tu te souviens.

‒ Ah. D'accord. Je… Putain Potter c'est vachement embarrassant comme question… Et bien… je ne t'avais pas entendu venir alors tu m'as pris par surprise. Et tu t'es jeté sur moi. J'ai eu du mal à…assimiler ce fait disons. Parce que déjà tu étais un garçon. Ensuite et surtout parce que tu étais Potter.

‒ Ca, c'est logique, mais même avec ça, ça a vraiment duré longtemps !

‒ Oui bah laisse moi finir ! »

Le futur médicomage se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, agacé par l'interruption du Survivant alors qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à faire une confession qui l'embarrassait. Il ferma lentement les yeux.

« Au début, c'était ça, l'effet de surprise. Et ensuite… Je me rappelle bien de ce jour là. Je mangeais des patacitrouilles en regardant le parc, j'avais passé l'après-midi à réviser mes Métamorphoses. La salle commune des Serpentards sentait le renfermé et la sueur, et à la bibliothèque, les gens étaient trop nerveux. J'en avais marre de travailler. Il faisait beau. La brise qui rentrait par la fenêtre avait une odeur d'herbe coupée. Il faisait assez sombre dans le couloir. Tu es arrivé, je t'ais pas entendu. Tu m'as touché et je me suis retourné. J'allais t'insulter mais tu… tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

On entendait des rires qui montaient du parc, et aussi une fille qui criait. Tes mains étaient chaudes sur mon visage, et sèches, un peu râpeuses. Et tes lèvres… sur les miennes… Tu n'étais pas tout contre moi, mais je sentais l'aura de ton corps en quelque sorte, la chaleur de ta peau toute proche… Ton souffle aussi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne respirais plus tout à coup, alors j'ai entrouvert la bouche, et ta… ta langue s'est glissée entre mes lèvres… »

Drago se racla la gorge et se trémoussa encore, son trouble grandissant, de même que la tache rouge sur ses joues. Harry contemplait, fasciné, les effets que produisait ce souvenir chez le blond. Effets qu'il ressentait aussi avec force, ce premier baiser étant également gravé dans sa mémoire.

« A ce moment-là, j'ai failli te repousser. Parce que si jusque là c'était juste bizarre, là ca devenait… intime, dérangeant. Mais quand ta langue a touché la mienne… J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Un truc que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec aucune de mes petites copines. Comme une décharge violente dans le bas du ventre. Une boule de chaleur. C'était… inattendu et agréable. J'ai eu envie de continuer pour cette… sensation. Et je t'ai laissé faire, c'était le bordel dans ma tête. C'était enivrant, même si je trouvais ça pervers, interdit, sale. C'était trop électrisant. J'avais jamais perdu le contrôle avec aucune fille avant. Et là tu… tu t'es mis à embrasser ma gorge. Ta langue sur ma peau… Ca aussi c'était trop bon, j'avais envie de gémir je crois. Mais je pouvais pas, c'était pas … Et j'étais toujours incapable de bouger, comme si un mouvement allait rompre le charme, dissiper la boule de trouble dans mon ventre. Et je me suis rendu compte que je bandais. Tu ne faisais que m'embrasser, mais je bandais. Ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça non plus. Et j'ai encore moins eu envie de fuir.

Mais tu m'as poussé et j'ai reculé jusqu'au mur. Et là tu… tu t'es approché encore, et j'ai réalisé que si tu t'appuyais contre moi, j'allais être grillé. Tu allais sentir mon érection. J'ai eu honte. J'ai eu peur. C'était pas bien, c'était trop… sale. Alors je t'ai frappé parce que c'était de ta faute. Moi j'avais rien fait, tu m'avais agressé. Et je suis parti. »

Il regardait maintenant ses mains, un peu honteux. Harry était ému par la confidence du blond. Même s'il acceptait semble-t-il ses penchants à présent, ce souvenir restait à la fois douloureux et extrêmement troublant. Le Survivant réalisa le coup de tonnerre qu'avait du être ce baiser. Dans le monde de Drago Malefoy où l'homosexualité était une maladie répugnante qui n'avait pas droit de citer, voila qu'Harry arrivait et lui révélait qu'il était peut-être « malade ». Lui-même avait mis des semaines avant d'apprendre à vivre avec son attirance pour le blond. La proximité que créait ce récit calma Harry. Il reprit.

« Et maintenant ?

‒ Et maintenant quoi ?

‒ Je sais pas. Et maintenant, tu penses encore que c'est sale ?

‒ …Non. Je ne crois pas. C'est juste… différent. J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée je crois.

‒ On fait quoi alors ?

‒ Tu viens emménager avec moi, on se marie et on adopte plein d'enfants ! »

Le Survivant rit de la pitrerie du blond, puis précisa sa demande :

« Je veux dire si je décide de te faire confiance, ce qui n'est pas gagné, tu crois que tu saurais assumer une vraie relation ?

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ Tu… Tu n'es pas venu pour que je sois juste un coup d'une nuit, si ? Je veux dire, si tu m'aimes, tu… tu veux qu'on sorte vraiment ensemble ?

‒ Oui, je crois…

‒ Alors tu saurais gérer ca ? Te promener avec moi dans la rue, la main dans la main, le regard des autres, assumer tout ça ?

‒ Je me fous du regard des autres Potter. J'emmerde les autres. C'est toi qui compte. »

L'ex-Serpentard avait dit ça d'une voix un peu froide, dure. Tranchante. Comme s'il énonçait une évidence tellement énorme que le dire était superflu et que ça l'agaçait. Harry sentit ses doutes fondre, et il se laissa submerger. Il prit la main de Drago et tenta de contrôler le bouillonnement des émotions en lui.

« Alors tu dis que tu m'aimes ?

‒ … T'es dur de la feuille Potter ? Alors c'est vrai, la branlette rend sourd ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit.

« Et tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble.

‒ …Oui. Harry Potter, veux-tu être mon petit ami ? C'est plus clair comme ça ?

‒ Et ça implique quoi pour toi, de sortir ensemble ?

‒ Coucher ensemble…

‒ Rah Drago !

‒ Non mais laisse moi finir. Ca implique qu'on va pouvoir faire l'amour, autant de fois qu'on veut, pendant des heures et…

‒ Tu t'enfonces.

‒ Je préfèrerais t'enfoncer toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

‒ … Quelle classe !

‒ Désolé Potter, je suis un homme ! Je t'aime, mais c'est pas platoniquement ! Je compte te faire visiter le septième ciel tellement de fois que tu devras prendre une résidence secondaire là bas, vu que tu y passeras plus de temps que dans la réalité !

‒ Modeste et romantique, tu as tout pour toi.

‒ Je suis réaliste sur mes performances ! Et dans pas très longtemps, tu ne pourras que reconnaitre que j'avais pas menti ! Je compte te faire grimper au rideau. Et je compte aussi te rendre heureux, te faire rire, t'aimer, apprendre à te connaitre, savoir tout de toi, découvrir tes habitudes, savoir ce que tu aimes, vivre avec toi, aussi longtemps qu'on se supportera. T'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit et te frotter le dos dans le bain. T'emmener au restaurant et visiter des pays lointains avec toi. Rester tout le week-end dans la chambre ou bien aller dans les musées et les parcs, au théâtre et à la bibliothèque. Te faire des blagues vaseuses, te rendre dingue de mille manières différentes. M'engueuler avec toi et te hurler que putain Potter tu fais chier mais je t'aime alors ta gueule et embrasse moi. Juste essayer de laisser tomber les règles et les masques, et voir où ça nous mène. Et te faire voir tout ce qui… »

L'élan lyrique du blond fut étouffé par deux lèvres fiévreuses. Drago se retrouva très vite allongé sur le canapé, Harry couché sur lui, ses mains agrippées fiévreusement aux fins cheveux blonds. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était brutal, maladroit, comme chargé d'une urgence. L'emportement de Harry provoqua le même désir vital chez le blond qui oublia vite sa surprise. Ses mains coururent sur le dos nu de Harry, jusqu'à son pantalon déjà ouvert. Elles se glissèrent vite sous l'élastique du boxer pour empoigner les fesses du Survivant qui gémit en retour. Les minutes passèrent, et la température montait, ce baiser suffisant à embraser leur désir au delà de la raison, après près d'un an et demi sans se toucher. Harry se détacha un peu du blond et se mit avec empressement à le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Leurs souffles déjà erratiques se mêlaient et une fièvre identique se lisait dans leurs regards. Chaque parcelle de peau mise en contact avec sa jumelle leur tiraient des gémissements rauques de soulagement, et leurs mains tremblantes continuaient leur travail.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, Harry soupira profondément et enfouit son nez dans la gorge tendre du blond tout en frottant impudiquement son érection à celle du blond, lui tirant un halètement. Drago écarta largement les cuisses et noua des jambes derrière le dos de Harry, de façon à ce que l'érection du brun vienne au contact de ses fesses. Harry chercha quelques secondes un accord dans les yeux du blond et glissa sa main entre les cuisses douces du Serpentard, jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses. Drago laissa échapper un long soupir chevrotant quand Harry glissa lentement un premier doigt en lui.

Le Gryffondor contrôlait tant bien que mal l'emportement qui vibrait dans son ventre pour ne pas faire mal au blond, une nouvelle fois offert à ses caresses avec abandon. La douleur s'effaça lentement au profit du plaisir, et bientôt Harry put retirer ses mains tremblantes du corps moite du blond pour enfin retrouver les gestes qu'il ne voyait qu'en rêve depuis des mois.

Avec douceur, toujours allongé sur le blond, leurs peaux moites se caressant, il pénétra Drago qui tremblait et gémissait sous lui. Harry contempla le visage détendu de cet homme qu'il aimait depuis déjà trop d'années. Il était tellement beau, ses cheveux formant une brillante auréole, ses yeux gris à demi clos dans une expression de délice. Plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, plus beaux que dans ses rêves. Et il était à lui, c'était lui qui était la raison de cet extase si sensuel. Un besoin de l'embrasser étreignit Harry, comme pour toucher encore un peu plus l'ange de luxure qui se cambrait contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, pour le posséder un peu plus.

Ses hanches se mouvaient lentement, leurs corps étaient en contact étroit, leurs peaux sensibles vibrant de concert. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec délice alors que les gestes se faisaient plus vifs, plus profonds.

Après de trop courtes minutes, sentant leurs orgasmes approcher, Harry se força à se détacher du corps pâle, et avec dextérité, il saisit les hanches de Drago et le fit se retourner, le mettant sur le ventre sans désimbriquer leurs corps moites. Les mains du Serpentard s'agrippèrent à l'accoudoir du sofa alors que les coups de reins de Harry se faisaient coup de butoir, l'entrainant toujours plus loin, plus haut, plus près de l'extase. Le blond sentait ses reins se creuser avec avidité, mais le plaisir était trop fort, et il oubliait sa pudeur, réclamant même à Harry encore plus d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'une des mains du brun glissa de la hanche de Drago à son sexe, et en quelques frôlements aériens il offrit à son amant un orgasme aveuglant, sa voix se brisant dans un cri grave alors que son sperme éclaboussait le cuir du canapé. Le Survivant poursuivit encore des vas-et-viens pendant quelques secondes dans le corps du blond pris de délicieuses convulsions avant de le rejoindre dans un grognement.

Ils s'effondrèrent lourdement, l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés et tremblant. Drago gémit sourdement et sa main chercha à tâtons celle du brun pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Le Survivant serra tendrement la main du blond dans la sienne. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à écouter leurs souffles se calmer et s'harmoniser, leurs mains continuant leurs tendres étreintes et leurs frôlements. (1)

« Harry, sans vouloir être blessant, je crois que tu devrais envisager de faire un régime.

‒ Hey ! C'est pas très gentil ca ! C'est pas parce que je suis pas taillé comme un fil de fer comme sa seigneurie Malefoy que je suis gros ! Je suis juste musclé et viril.

‒ C'est ça ouais, si tu veux. En attendant, ton corps viril et musclé m'écrabouille.

‒ Et tu adores ca, beau blond ! »

Le brun ondula des hanches, faisant gémir le blond. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque puis se redressa un peu, quittant à contre cœur les chairs tendres de Drago. Il se glissa entre Drago et le dossier du canapé, entrelaçant tendrement leurs jambes. Il regardait le visage de son petit ami, détendu et calme. Paresseusement, ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux en sourit au brun avant de se mouvoir mollement pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Il se tourna sur le coté pour lui faire face, et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais que tu es horriblement beau Potter ?

‒ Ah ! C'est nouveau ! Ia deux minutes j'étais obèse !

‒ Que veux-tu, tu es très bizarre. Tu es bien un Gryffondor et pourtant j'arrive presque à te supporter. C'est bien une preuve ! »

Ils se sourirent, complices.

« Même si je me sens bête d'avoir été un connard pendant si longtemps, je dois reconnaitre que mon entêtement idiot a eu un avantage !

‒ Lequel ?

‒ Pendant que j'étais occupé à nier le fait que j'avais jamais joui aussi fort qu'avec toi, tu as accumulé une certaine expérience non négligeable qui fait la différence !

‒ C'est pas très gentil pour Alphée ça.

‒ Bah quoi ? Au contraire, je dis qu'il t'a guidé sur la voie de l'épanouissement sexuel. C'est un bon point pour lui !

‒ Ca veut dire que j'ai été encore plus doué que dans tes souvenirs ? »

Harry reçut, pour toute réponse à son sourire goguenard, un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.

« T'emballe pas Potter ! Disons qu'avant tu étais passable, et que maintenant tu es presque pas mal.

‒ Vraiment ? Juste ça ? »

D'un air provocateur, il observait le blond alors que sa main partait explorer son ventre et son torse. Il descendit lentement, caressant le ventre sensible.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas revoir ton jugement à la hausse ?

‒ Sinon quoi ?

‒ Je sais pas, je pourrais avoir envie de te faire changer d'avis… »

Avec un air coquin, le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa main atteignant le sexe du Serpentard qui soupira.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais avant d'y arriver, il va te falloir pas mal de tentatives !

‒ C'est pas grave, je suis persévérant… »

Il rit et embrassa tendrement Drago tandis que dans sa main, son sexe gonflait à nouveau avec lenteur.

En bas, dans la rue presque déserte, le son doux d'une guitare sèche s'échappait d'une voiture arrêtée au feu rouge

_**I **__**kiss**__** you on the brain in the shadow of a **__**train**__**  
I kiss you all starry eyed, **_

_**My **__**body**__** 's swinging **__**from**__** side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else but you**_

_Je t'embrasse sur le front à l'ombre d'un train_

_Je t'embrasse avec des étoiles plein les yeux_

_Mon corps tangue_

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver à qui que ce soit à part toi_

(2)

« Harry tu vas être en retard ! Descend, la réservation est pour dans vingt minutes ! »

Le brun sursauta. L'appel de son petit ami l'avait tiré de sa contemplation choquée. Entre ses mains, plusieurs factures. Des hôtels. Des restaurants. Des chambres doubles, des repas pour deux. Tous ces endroits que Drago avait visité sans lui, mais visiblement pas seul. Il réprima l'envie de pleurer. Il le savait déjà, après tout. Il y avait eu du rouge à lèvres sur le col d'une chemise, un parfum d'after-shave inconnu sur la peau pâle de son blond, ses soirs où il rentrait anormalement tard, trop épuisé pour faire l'amour, les griffures qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé sur la peau tant aimée... Le Survivant se passa la main dans les cheveux, souffla pour se calmer, puis replaça les factures cruelles dans la poche de la veste de Drago. Il réajusta son nœud de cravate et rejoignit son petit ami impatient dans l'entrée de leur appartement. Malgré la tempête dans sa tête, il ne put retenir un sourire attendri en le voyant sur son 31, se recoiffant dans le miroir d'un air concentré. Drago faisait battre son cœur aussi intensément qu'au premier jour malgré la douleur qui ne le quittait pas, pensée parasite qui distillait son venin létal.

Une fois installé à la table qu'ils avaient réservée dans le restaurant le plus chic de Londres, Harry fit de son mieux pour repousser ce nuage de son esprit, souriant à Drago qui parlait avec enthousiasme de son stage au service des Pathologie des Sortilèges à Sainte Mangouste. Ils discutèrent ainsi tout le repas, le Survivant arrivant à oublier ses préoccupations, par habitude. Ils riaient, parlaient du passé et de l'avenir, se frôlaient tendrement la main au dessus de la table, échangeaient des regards amoureux avec naturel. Harry aimait toujours autant Drago, s'émerveillant chaque jour de la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui. Et il voulait croire que son petit-ami l'aimait également toujours aussi intensément. Il arrivait à s'en convaincre quand il voyait la façon dont il le regardait, entre la tendresse et le désir, ou bien les regards courroucés et brulant de jalousie qu'il lançait à un serveur un peu trop zélé… La fidélité ne devait juste pas faire partie de sa façon d'aimer. La main du brun se crispa imperceptiblement sur la nappe bordeaux.

Enfin quand le dessert arriva, les yeux gris se parèrent d'un nouvel éclat d'excitation : une impatience d'enfant :

« 'Ry, si on s'offrait nos cadeaux ! »

Le Survivant fondit devant l'enthousiasme presque innocent de son petit ami. Il acquiesça et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste :

« Moi d'abord ! »

L'ex-Serpentard gigotait sur sa chaise, incapable de masquer sa curiosité. Enfin, la main cuivrée déposa une petite carte colorée devant lui.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

‒ Lis et tu verras !

‒ Elevage du Clos Immaculé… C'est une carte de visite ?

‒ T'es pas malin Malefoy, ça me désole. C'est la carte de l'élevage où toi et moi on ira te chercher un chiot demain. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu en avoir un mais ton père était contre. Alors on va réparer cette lacune !

‒ Oh Harry… »

Le blond, surpris et ému, se leva et se pencha au dessus de la table pour déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sa main serra celle du brun, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de son émotion. Il se racla la gorge, les yeux un peu brillants, et souffla :

« A mon tour… »

Il fit un petit geste à quelqu'un derrière Harry, et des hommes s'approchèrent de leur table. Harry les observa, étonné. Tous étaient vêtus de costumes à queue de pie pompeux et tenaient un violon. D'un même geste, ils placèrent tous leur violon sur leur épaule et les archers commencèrent à glisser sur les cordes. Après quelques secondes, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand quand il reconnu l'air, faisant rire Drago. Le blond se leva, vint inviter son petit-ami à quitter son siège, ignorant les regards des autres clients. Il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Ces deux années auprès de toi ont été merveilleuses, et j'en veux encore cinquante ou soixante comme ça ! »

Puis il l'embrassa chastement et se mit à chantonner à voix basse, suivant le rythme des violons :

_**I was made for lovin' **__**you **__**baby**__**  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me?**_

_J'ai été fait pour t'aimer bébé_

_Tu as été fais pour m'aimer_

_Et je n'en ai jamais assez de toi bébé_

_Est-ce que tu en as assez de moi ?_

(3)

Harry trembla contre lui et Drago s'interrompit, surprit d'entendre des sanglots étouffés répondre à son cadeau. D'un geste, il renvoya les violonistes et il tenta de calmer le brun en le serrant contre lui.

« Harry, mon amour… Je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir… C'est notre chanson et…

‒ Je sais. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est si… attentionné. Drago, tu… on pourrait rentrer s'il te plait ? »

Le blond, soucieux, acquiesça et rapidement il ramassa son manteau et celui de son compagnon avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets et perplexes à Harry. Une fois qu'il eut payé, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à chez eux et Drago suivit docilement le brun, n'osant pas parler pour ne pas le brusquer. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, se tenant très droit, visiblement très préoccupé. Drago hésita puis vint s'assoir en face de lui, sur la table basse. Il prit ses mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement et se pencha un peu pour capter son regard fuyant.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux verts menaçaient à nouveau de déborder, cependant la voix du Survivant fut claire et assurée, quoiqu'un peu désabusée :

« Tu me trompes Drago. Tu me trompes depuis des mois, peut-être depuis le début. Avec des hommes et des femmes.

‒ Quoi ? Mais…

‒ Tais toi. Je le sais. Ton ex petite amie m'avait mis en garde. Elle m'avait dit que tu ne savais pas être fidèle. Que tu la trompais dès que tu le pouvais et que tu ramenais d'autres filles chez toi pendant qu'elle était ailleurs. Je crois pas que tu as eu l'indécence d'aller jusque là. Mais tu m'as trompé. J'avais espéré que tu m'aimais vraiment, et que donc, ça serait différent. Mais j'ai eu tord. Pourtant, je crois toujours sincèrement que tu m'aimes. Qu'on est fait pour passer notre vie ensemble. Et moi aussi, j'ai adoré ces deux années auprès de toi, et je veux que ça continue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Seulement, je ne sais pas si je peux… Je ne peux pas te partager. »

Harry était ferme, décidé. Drago était déstabilisé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre un minimum de contenance. Il serra plus fort les mains du brun entre les siennes puis parla :

« Je t'aime. Bien sur que je t'aime. Je… J'aurais pas dû. Oh Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était stupide. Parce que je sais que je n'aime personne d'autre que toi. Que tu es le seul. Les autres c'est… Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'aurais dû… Je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime. Je suis un idiot. Un pauvre con. S'il-te-plait… Donne-moi une autre chance. Je ne le referais plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Sans toi c'est juste… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il se redressa et vint s'assoir à cheval sur les genoux de son petit-ami, l'embrassant avec tout son amour, tout le regret qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Harry se laissa faire. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Drago était un garçon intelligent, il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez patient pour tolérer d'autres écarts. Il était sincère, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et à vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas prêt à le quitter. Alors Harry soupira et serra fort le torse mince du blond contre lui. Le besoin de posséder ce corps délicat que d'autres avaient profané le submergea, et il allongea Drago sur la table basse d'un geste un peu brusque, sans rompre leur baiser passionné. Dans la manœuvre, le coude de l'ex-Serpentard appuya sur la télécommande de la chaine hifi, qui s'alluma. Une guitare électrique se mêla avec douceur aux halètements des deux amants.

_**I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
**__**I can't live without you...  
**_

_Je t'aime_

_Je te hais_

_Je ne peux pas vivre prêt de toi_

_Je te respire_

_Je te goute_

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

_(4)_

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, même si c'était parfois compliqué. Et il voulait croire que Drago serait assez intelligent pour ne pas briser leur bonheur. Alors il oublierait ses écarts, et tout continuerait comme avant. Ils allaient acheter un appartement ensemble dans quelques semaines, et demain ils iraient chercher un petit berger suisse à l'élevage pour le Prince de Serpentard. Il y croyait. Ca marcherait. Et ils allaient vivre heureux, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours…Pour toujours.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Finalement, j'ai décidé d'écrire un lemon HPDM complet, même si à la base je comptais me contenter d'une petite ellipse =P

(2) _Anyone Else But You_ de **The Moldy Peaches**. Pour ma part j'ai une préférence pour la version de **Michael Cera et Ellen Page** c'est-à-dire la version chantée à la fin du film Juno ^^ Une jolie chanson d'amour toute mignonne, j'aime beaucoup.

(3) Oui, je sais, cette chanson devient soulante :P Je l'exploite et je la surexploite, c'est presque une obsession ^^ Mais que voulez vous, c'est _leur_ chanson! :)

(4) _Always_, de **Saliva.** On la retrouve dans la suite de cette histoire, à savoir The Food Of Love, et là bas il y a déjà le blabla pour vous dire que ce groupe roxx et que cette chanson déchire donc je vais pas me répéter =)

* * *

Et voila, j'ai réussi à boucler ma préquelle (et mon corsage en cuir laqué pour Maitresse Joan)! Et là, tout de suite, vous me détestez surement (vous pouvez me fouettez si vous voulez, il parait que j'adore ça ) )… Mais avant de décide de m'écharper, aller lire sa suite, The Food Of Love ! =) Et avant de vous sauver, j'adorerais avoir votre avis sur le dialogue entre Harry et Drago (j'ai essayé d'éviter un peu les clichés du genre, et de donner un truc à peu prêt sincère mais ce fut laborieux et j'ai pas forcément abouti à ce que je voulais…), et le lemon… Et cette fin, évidemment ! =) Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à rendre Alphée heureux, et le pauvre à même disparu de la circulation ! Qui sait, il sera peut-être le sujet d'une autre fiction, d'un OS bonus, ou que sais-je… Suivant l'inspiration et vos protestations pour le défendre XD Ou bien peut-être que quelqu'un d'autres peux se dévouer pour le rendre heureux à ma place…

A bientôt j'espère. Pas tout de suite cependant ! La fiction suivante est encore très peu avancée, et j'ai mes oraux à la fin du mois (Avis aux Parisiens, fuyez la capitale fin juin/début juillet, c'est moi que v'la !), oraux qui me permettront (ou pas) d'intégrer une école vétérinaire ! Donc je n'aurais en théorie pas le temps de trop écrire. Voila qui est dit. Cependant, on se retrouvera, je n'en doute pas !

Au risque d'être relou, je rappelle aux lecteurs-auteurs qui passent par ici que la COUILLE recrute des auteurs amateurs de lemon, et qu'on n'a jamais assez de gens fan de lemons ! Rejoignez nous ! =)

Bisouilles

Nella, Grande Couille


End file.
